All Is Fair In Love And War
by Fucking Writer
Summary: We all know about the love interests of the Marauders. Except for one. Sirius Black. This is a story about his struggle with the impalpable challenge he couldn't seem to get out of. Sirius/OC Rated M or language.
1. The End And The Beginning

**Little Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter. If I did, well I'd be swimming in money right now and most likely not be writing this. But one never knows. shrugs Anyways, the only characters that I own are Ivy and Roelen._

This started out as an RP, and since I liked it so much, I decided to jump forward and turn it into a fan fiction. I hope you all will enjoy it.

**All Is Fair In Love and War**

"All is fair in love and war." Tch, bull. Whoever said that was either the luckiest man in the world or the largest bigot ever to walk this planet. It's anything but fair. The war is the reason why I'm sitting here in this hell called Azkaban, and love is the reason why it is a hell. Those damn dementors… every time they pass, my heart hurts. Because every time they pass, when those painful memories come back, I always think of _her. _Her smile, the smell of her hair, the sound of her voice; her laugh… the way her hand felt in mine... It's all fading. Slipping away from my memory and leaving me blank and empty inside. I fear that it won't be long before I completely forget it all.

It has been so long since we first met….

_Several years ago_

"Jacque! Jacque! Oh, you stupid rat!" A redheaded first year Hufflepuff was scurrying around platform 9 and three quarters trying to find her familiar. But to find a rat in the vast sea of students, it nearly seemed impossible. "Sacre blu!" She huffed putting her hand on her hip. The redhead continued to run around. The whistle of the train blew loudly and she squeaked slightly frightened. Looking around one last time she headed towards the train once again. Pushing her way passed the wizards and witches, this particular witch managed to push her way through the crowd and onto the train. Heading towards her cart, the Hufflepuff overheard some Ravenclaws speaking in their own cart.

"Oh there's Sirius again with his buddies. Gosh they're so mean!" They bickered. The redhead turned and looked over at them. Listening for a little while, she heard of the awful rumors about the Gryffindor gang. The group of Ravenclaws then noticed her listening in and shot her a glare. Jumping up, she nervously left and headed towards her cart. She muttered a bit in French, not really having the knowledge to curse and complain in the English tongue, plus she was safer using her native language to avoid trouble. A bit grumpy at the loss of her rat, she continued to walk towards her cart, pushing through everyone. But before she could get there, she suddenly crashed into another person. "Umph!" She squeaked and nearly toppled over. "_Si grand…"_ She muttered up at the rugged looking boy in front of her. He loomed over, his long scrappy hair covering his face, giving him dark look.

Getting up, she brushed herself off and took a deep breath. No upper classmen were going to scare her this time! "Où est mon rat?" She demanded. Noticing the other's confused expression, she cleared her throat. "Where's my rat?" She demanded with a harsh tone. The boy looked at her and seemed taken aback.

"I'm not sure… sorry." He turned away slowly.

"Stop trying to pick up chicks Sirius. Hurry up before all the carts are taken up!" A green eyed first year with glasses called him.

The red head watched the boy walk away and then relaxed, letting the air out as she seemed to deflate.

"Ivy!" The red head turned and saw another first year. Another red head that she met earlier on the platform, as she tried to get on. "Ivy! I found your rat!" She called out.

"Oh thank you so much Lily!" Ivy called and disappeared into the cart. Both the boy she had run into and the one that called him were watching the two before it closed.

_One year later_

Over the course of the school year, both redheads and the boys on the train noticed each other walking by amidst the vast campus of Hogwarts. They never said hi to each other, just merely passing by. Until the end of the year, the boy with glasses started to approach Lily. Ivy didn't mind of course and just went off her own way, reading in the library and improving her English. By the end of the school year and the start of the second, her English was nearly flawless. Occasionally, she'd slip back into her native tongue but no longer to the point where she wasn't totally misunderstood.

Unfortunately, while Lily had gotten more and more friends, Ivy started to fade off to the side. She watched from the halls, just another face in the crowd while Lily started to hang out with that boy more and more often. She noticed that the other boy she ran into, who was still scary in her mind was always hanging around them too. She had no idea that the boy was watching her from the sidelines as well.

One day, while Ivy was walking to class, she had gotten caught in the trap step on the way to the third floor. Her foot was stuck in the magical step and she struggled to get out. A group of Ravenclaws and Slytherine walked by and noticed the distressed second year. They chuckled as they gathered around her.

"Oh look it's that strange French kid… look who got stuck. Sacre blue!" One boy teased shoving her so her second foot got stuck in the step. They all laughed as she fell over landing on her backside. Ivy looked up at them, tears welling in her eyes. Just then, Jacque fell out and squeaked trying to get away. But one Slytherin picked the poor rat up by the tail and held him over the ledge.

"Non! Sil vou plait!" Ivy called out in desperation, trying to get herself free. The group continued to laugh and swung the rat over the ledge as it squealed.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?" a voice growled from the bottom of the steps. The group looked up and gulped at the man standing there at the end. "I suggest you put her rat down… and leave. Before something bad happens to you." The group grew quiet. Setting the rat down on the stairs, they all turned and ran. The male at the end walked up the stairs and helped Ivy out. The young girl stared up at her savior, completely smitten by her new hero. "Are you ok?" he asked dusting her off.

"Oui.." Ivy answered quietly. She continued to look up at the boy. He was so handsome. His hair was cut short, but still long enough for her to run her fingers through, he was tall and lean. Scary to some, but to her a statue of protection. "Merci.. I.. I mean thank you." She muttered out.

"You should work on your English. You're a second year right? You have to be careful of that trick step there." The boy laughed as he helped her gather her things and walked her up to the top of the stairs to safety. "My name is Roelen. Roelen Hass. I'm a third year Slytherin." He introduced himself holding out a hand.

Ivy stood still awestruck before scrambling to take his hand and shook it. "Je suis.. er, My name is Ivy. Ivy LeRouge. I'm a hufflepuff." She smiled looking down a little. Roelen smiled back at her.

"That's a nice name."  
"Oh thanks." Ivy blushed lightly. Roelen smiled again.  
"Here I'll walk you to class."

To Ivy, it was love at first sight… unfortunately the poor, naive girl had no idea she was doing a nose dive right into a horrible relationship.

Meanwhile, Sirius and James Potter were watching down from the bottom of the stairs. "Hey isn't that Roelen? That wanna be death eater? I heard he beat up some half blood in his first year." James muttered pushing up his glasses. "What's he doing talking to Ivy?"

Sirius looked at his buddy and shrugged. "Isn't she a full blood though? By the looks of it I think he likes her. She's our year though isn't she? That's just sick." Sirius scoffed. "Bloody bastard. Bloody Death Eater."

"Whoa, calm down there Padfoot. She's only a year younger. It's not that bad." James started walking off not to his next class, but to an empty classroom up ahead.

"Whatever Prongs. I still don't think it's right."  
"You sound like you like her."  
"Do not. Don't even know her!"

The two boys argued the whole way down the hall until they turned the corner and suddenly… disappeared!


	2. Encounters

_**A/N: **__Man, I know the first part was kind of crappy, but that was really just an introduction. So, hopefully this one will be a bit more eventful for you and a bit easier of a read. I'm sorry if it took awhile to get this out there. School is pretty much eating away at my time, with a club almost every day before and after school, and all this homework. Jeez. This is the first time I didn't have any homework, so I'm actually writing as much as I can for you people. : aren't you special? Ok on with the story. _

**Encounters**

_A year later _

Third year came along and the awkwardness of those who had been with Hogwarts for three years now have finally shed their awkward skins and became part of the school. Much like in muggle schools, how those higher up now have more authority or are more at ease with their school and their peers. Everyone had settled down with the classes no longer linger around the halls lost… well some do but that's still a perfectly normal thing. And there are a few who are even in a club or two.

Ivy of course had settled down with Quidditch, and her loving boyfriend, Roelen. Ever since that day they met on the staircase, the two have been going out ever since. The whole school knew it. Students always saw Roelen and her holding hands and even a quick kiss before they went their separate ways to their classes. They were quite the item. Also Ivy had evolved from the girl who was so timid and quiet. With the help of Roelen and a bit of Lily's determination, Ivy was now quite the tomboy. She always had it in her, but she was just too afraid to show it. But now she was rather open and even on the quidditch team. The best beater Hufflepuff has ever hand since Allyson Rice.

Ivy wasn't the only one who had made a mark on the school. The infamous Sirius Black and the rest of the Marauder gang had made their mark – tons of them. All over the school… quiet literally. The Marauders were infamous for their pranks and of course picking on Severus Snape. Or, Snivellus as James affectionately called him. Sirius grew up to be quiet the handsome boy, even at 13. And well of course Ivy was her now normal self as a boisterous, tomboy. Not like there was anything wrong with that. Roelen didn't seem to mind her so suddenly the rest of the school didn't seem to mind either.

It just so happens that these two cross paths once more. On the way to class, Ivy literally ran into Sirius who was on the way to ditching class. The redhead looked up at the boy who was still much taller than her. "Oh, Bonjour Sirius." She greeted tucking her long red hair out of her face. Sirius who of course recognized her from the quidditch team and for nearly knocking poor James off his broom for the third time that year smiled.

"Hello Ivy. I see your English has gotten better." He still remembered their first encounter on the train. Little Ivy demanding her rat in French. It made him chuckle a little. Ivy just laughed nervously and nodded.

"Ah.. oui.. yes. Roelen has been teaching me. Says it'll be better for me." Ivy answered simply and ran a hand through her hair. "Well. I better be getting to class. I'll be late. What's your next class?" She asked as she turned walking backwards a little so she could face him while talking. Sirius was a little hesitant to tell her he was ditching. He figured she wasn't the type to tattle, but just in case…

"Potions. I'm heading down there now." Sirius answered. That was his next class, he just wasn't going to go.

"Ugh. I just came from there. Uhm, the dungeons is the other way." Ivy gestured pointing to the right.

"I know a short cut." Sirius lied too his teeth. Ivy just shrugged and waved good bye. Sirius still stood there and watched her walk away. A smile came upon his face as he watched her red hair catch the sunlight shining through the window.

"PSST!" A disembodied voice called out to Sirius causing him to jump up a little startled.

"If you liked her you should've talked to her _before_ she decided to date a death eater." James' head appeared floating about five feet over the ground.

"I don't like her. She's pretty and all but I'm not the type to settle down thank you." Sirius scoffed. "I was just making conversation mate. Why you jealous?"

"Am not!"

"I know you like Lily." Sirius teased.  
"Quiet you!" The two of them walked away. Sirius' body suddenly disappeared under James' invisibility cloak as he put him under and they walked away.

_A few months later_

"GO HUFFLEPUFF! WHOOOOOOO!" The cheers called from the stands. The Hogwarts freezing right to their bones were watching the Quidditch game that was going on during a huge winter storm. The rain was practically going sideways and it was a difficult game not only because of the teams, but the damn weather! Hufflepuff really had a run for their money against Slytherin who was a bit more used to this weather. Having mostly boys on their team, it seemed like an unfair battle… well until Ivy got a hold of the bludger. With a mighty swing of her bat, the vicious ball went careening out onto the field zipping right towards one of the chasers.

_BOOM _it smacked right into the goal posts shaking it viciously causing the ball to go errant and pass right by it! More cheers from the stands and boo's from the Slytherine side. Of course Roelen would be cheering for his house, much to Ivy's displeasure, but really did he have to boo? Shaking her head, she adjusted her goggles and renewed the magic that kept the water from sticking to the glass. Looking around, she noticed the snitch zoom right by her head. Calling the attention to the seeker she zoomed towards it so the seeker would head towards it. Unfortunately the other seeker saw as well and the two chased after it. "GO GO!" Ivy yelled through the rain.

As the seekers were going Hufflepuff's chaser was flying towards the goal posts. Luckily everyone was distracted by the seekers racing towards the snitch. But what was so unlucky was that a gust of wind blew the hufflepuff's seeker off course and Slytherine caught the snitch. There was a loud roar of cheers.

"SLYTHERINE HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" The announcer yelled out. Ivy cursed and started to go down from her post in the sky until… "BUT WAIT! IT SEEMS THAT HUFFLEPUFF HAD SCORED TWO GOALS WHILE THE SEEKERS WERE GOING AT IT! PUTTING THEM AT ONE POINT AHEAD! HUFFLEPUFF HAS WON THE GAME!! UNBELIEVABLE!" The announcer yelled out. Ivy threw her fists into the air in celebration.

The hufflepuff team went down and congratulated everyone and cheered. Ivy celebrated with the rest of her team as they headed off to the lockers to get dried off and changed. Seeing Roelen there, Ivy immediately ran to her boyfriend and jumped into his arms. "Oh that was such a brilliant match! It was raining so hard!" She smiled happily, her red hair dripping. Roelen just gave her a small smile and stepped back. Ivy looked a little confused, but said nothing and just smiled back instead. "Let's go celebrate later! We're going to ditch tomorrow and try to sneak off to Hogsmaede you wanna come?" She invited him happily.

"Ah, no hun. I'm going to be busy with a few other things. Sorry. You should stay here instead. Forget the team.." Roelen said with a grin. Ivy's smile faded a little as she wrung out her hair.

"Oh.. well, I'll just go out for a little while then join you and your friends. Is Snape going to be there?" She asked curiously.

"Yes why?"  
"Just curious."

Ivy walked away and headed off towards the locker room. Looking over her shoulder, she watched her boyfriend talk to his friends and head off towards the Slytherine area. Ivy didn't mind too much about that, he did have the right to stay with his house, but still, she was his girlfriend. Nibbling on her bottom lip gently, she just shrugged and went to go change.

The next day, the rain had stopped but had left several puddles outside. It was still easier to sneak out though. And that's what the Hufflepuff Quidditch team did. Heading out towards the green houses as if they had a meeting, they all took a detour and headed off into the Forbidden Forest. Mounting their brooms as soon as they got deeper into the forest, they started to head off in the direction of Hogsmaede. Ivy however, didn't feel like hanging out with them just yet and went off in the other direction. She found a nice romance novel in the library and was very eager to delve into it. Heading deeper into the forest, Ivy found a nice spot and hopped off her broom. Sitting down on the stump there, she pulled out her book and opened the first page.

Any normal person would be crazy to sit alone in the forbidden forest just to read, especially after a rain, all the beasties are out. But Ivy was no ordinary girl. She was quiet reading. Trying to get away from Roelen's smothering ways. Well, not all the time. She did notice how he seemed to push her away whenever she wanted to be around him, but when she didn't, he was all over her. Sighing, the redhead tucked her hair behind her ear and started reading. All was well until she heard a crack. It was a bit too close for comfort so she looked up and peered around. Reaching into her pocket, she gripped her wand and got up. Looking around more, she saw nothing but the darkness through the thicket of the forest. The only light was the sun that managed to pierce through the trees where she sat.

But out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dog. Or, what looked like a dog. Jumping up, she turned and faced where the dog had come from. That was odd, there were no dogs in the forbidden forest. Was it some sort of other creature? A wolf of some kind.. a werewolf? No that was impossible, it was still the morning. Curious, Ivy walked over to where she saw the dog. Running a bit faster, she stopped and noticed paw prints. "Sacre blue…" she muttered quietly kneeling down and examining the prints, she heard another snap and the dog seemed to be looking right at her! Ivy looked over at it. The dog… it seemed so strange. Frowning, she stood up and was about to take a step towards it..

"What are you doing?" The voice caused her to jump and whirl around. Pointing her wand to wherever the voice came from. Severus Snape stood there with a frown. His large nose crinkled. He tried to look intimidating but really this boy was rather scared. He had seen Ivy when she got mad, and well she wasn't a forced to be reckoned with.

"I could be asking you the same thing." She muttered. Snape said nothing.

"You were looking at something."

"There's a lot of somethings in the forest."  
"This something seemed out of the ordinary if you followed it."

"Just like you followed me here? Roelen won't be too happy knowing you followed me out here." Ivy crossed her arms over her chest.

Snape hesitated before walking away. Ivy smirked, proud of her success in ridding of a pest. Looking over her shoulder, the dog was gone.


	3. Laughter

_**A/N**__: Whew, so that last chapter was a bit vague as was the first, but this one will have more detail! I promise. Har. Anyways, time to get typing! _

**Laughter**

Time went on and the relationship between Roelen and Ivy started to become so topsy-turvy, she almost couldn't take it! But most of the time, she just tried to laugh it off. It seemed whenever she laughed, Roelen would calm down from whatever fit he was having, may it be eating lunch at her house table, or talking too long to someone he didn't particularly like, that Ivy had absolutely no problem with. But she'd just apologize and laugh it off and everything would be alright.

One particular afternoon, Ivy was wandering the halls aimlessly. It was a Friday, and she didn't really have plans but wanted to make some with her boyfriend, so decided to change her route and try to find him. Humming to herself, she tucked her long hair behind her ear and headed off through the vast maze that was Hogwarts to search for Roelen. On her way, she started to quicken up her pace as she planned out things to do with him. But just as she was going to turn the corner….

_CRASH _

The loud sound of a suit of armor toppling over echoed through the halls. Ivy shrieked, quite startled as she took several steps back and fell. Letting several colorful words fly out in French, she looked up to see Peeves laughing at her while he floated above her pointing and taunting. "Peeves!" She called out angrily. Getting up she nearly topped over again as a bit of armor found itself under her foot. As she was about to topple over, someone caught her.

"Whoa careful." Came a voice that wasn't Roelen's. Ivy turned and saw that it belonged to Sirius Black. She also noticed another body behind him that belonged to Remus Lupin. She was rather surprised to see them without James or Peter and causing trouble. But she was grateful regardless.

"Oh... Mer… thank you." Ivy said as she straightened herself up.

"Peeves causing you trouble?" Remus asked from behind Sirius, stepping out into a clearer view. Nodding, Ivy just laughed a little nervously.

"You keep doing that." Sirius suddenly said. Ivy looked over at him and blinked, confused. "You always laugh like that when something bad happens."

Quite taken aback by Sirius' statement, she had no idea what to say. She wasn't upset, just a little shocked that he seemed to notice that. "You always look down and laugh whenever something bad happens to you. I mean I know this isn't bad but…" Sirius trailed off realizing he probably sounded like some idiot stalker. "Anyways are you alright?"

Ivy realized she was staring and shook her head to clear her thoughts. She started to laugh but then stopped and nodded. "Oui. I'm fine." She nodded and took a couple steps back. She nearly tripped over the armor again. Pulling out her wand she let it fix itself and glared at Peeves as he floated away.

"Oooo look at Ivy and Sirius. Sirius is always so serious!" The poltergeist teased before he flew through a wall, his cackle still left in the air. Huffing, Ivy just dusted herself off again.

"Well thank you Sirius… and it was nice seeing you around Remus. I suppose I'll meet you again in the library sometime." She smiled with a little laugh before heading off.

"What the hell was that?" Remus turned to Sirius and arched a curious brow.

"What was what?" Sirius asked rather confused.

"'You keep doing that…'." Remus mocked his friend. Sirius blinked obviously confused.

"I was just being nice." 

"You sounded like a stalker."

"That's why I stopped. Nothing wrong with being nice." Sirius huffed before he turned and started walking again, heading in the direction they were going to in the first place.

Meanwhile, Ivy heard the sound of laughter. Recognizing one of the voices to be Roelen's she headed over quickly. But then seeing him with the rest of his Slytherin buddies, she stopped and pressed back against the wall, straining to hear the conversation. It was rather curious the way they were all huddled up, in an empty classroom no less.

"You're absolutely right Lucious. Those muggle-borns as good for nothing." Came a voice of an unrecognizable voice. It sounded gruff like some troll almost. Ivy continued to listen, her brows furrowing.

"So how are you and Ivy Roelen? I've seen her walking around with some muggle borns. And even associating with Potter and that other girl… Evans. You should try to get her to stay away from them." Lucious crossed his arms over his chest and looked to the boy sitting on the desk.

"Its fine, she'll do whatever I want. Although she's starting to get a bit snappy. I liked her better when she was quiet. At least she's full blood." Roelen snorted and they all started to laugh again.

Shocked, Ivy stopped herself from bursting in there. Which was a good thing because…

"We should get the other Death Eaters to come. These meetings are a little pathetic with just the three of us." Roelen said.

Ivy paused and there was a pang at her heart. Roelen was a Death Eater… it made a lot of sense now. The way he always got mad whenever she hung out with a certain amount of people. The reason why she had to drop muggle studies. It wasn't because he wanted the same class as her, he just didn't want her to be associated with any muggles.

Unfortunately that was going to be quiet a problem for she herself was muggle born. She had successfully kept the secret for this long knowing how much trouble the muggle borns faced during this time. And many people believed her because she was an incredibly talented witch.

"I know you have your eye on someone Lucious, how is that going?" The other asked. "You know, there are a lot better witches out there for you Roelen. Ivy's a little young."

"Eh, she's pretty. She makes a nice piece of decoration on my arm." Roelen replied and another fit of laughter erupted.

Ivy was infuriated! All the fear Roelen discovering that she was a muggle-born had diminished for a white rage rushed over her. A decoration!? How dare he! Ivy turned and stomped off. She headed off to do whatever, but then was stopped by one of her Quidditch team mates.

"Hey Ivy what's up?" She asked with a smile. Ivy paused and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Nothing really."

"Ah, well a few of us got a little worried when you disappeared earlier. Did you get lost?" She asked. Ivy just nodded and laughed nervously. Sirius' voice echoed in her head and she stopped herself. "That's good. We're doing a bit of practice outside. Wanna sling the bludger around?" More than eager to do so, Ivy followed her friend over to the field.

Seeing the rest of her team mates flying above the field, Ivy waved to them and used this opportunity to blow off some steam.

It didn't take long for Ivy to get up and the air and start flying around. Dodging a few of the other players, they went over their strategies and formations working in perfect harmony. With little hand gestures and signals they were able to switch formation and let someone through and protect them while they tried to get the snitch or shoot a goal. Through one particular formation, it let Ivy through as she headed towards the bludger. As she flew, the thought of Roelen and his little death eater buddies came to her mind.

"_She makes a nice decoration_." Ivy started to shake with anger, luckily many didn't think of it as anything as she zoomed even faster, her beater raised and…

_**BOOM! **_

The bludger went flying off, whizzing off into an unknown direction.

"BUWAHAHA" The Marauders James, Sirius, Remus and Peter bellowed with laughter down below as Snape hung upside down, his trousers at his ankles and his robe over his head. His body bounced around in the air along with James' wand. They continued to laugh nearly doubling over. Tears came to their eyes from the humor of it all.

"Quick! Quick! The professor is coming put 'im down!" Remus gasped. The other three turned suddenly, their backs to the field as Snape suddenly fell to the floor with a thud. Suddenly, the rogue bludger that went careening off, missed the pantless, crumpled heap that was Severus and

**THUD**

Hit Sirius right in the head.


	4. A Second Encounter

_** A/N: **So I finished the next chapter faster than I thought. Lucky for you :3 Next one might take a bit though D: _

**A Second Encounter **

A throbbing pain pulsed through Sirius' head. The world was spinning, even though everything was dark. He was horribly dizzy and light headed. Lights around him were bursting in beautiful colors. It would've been nice if it was a normal thing to see. A voice in the distance started to float through his thoughts. "_Sirius! Sirius!" _The voice continued to call to him, pulling the teen to consciousness.

"Say wuh?" Sirius muttered as he slowly opened his eyes. The high ceiling of the hospital wing came to view as well as several faced crowded around him. Madame Pomfrey was having a fit with so many people crowded around but they all seemed to ignore her.

"Bloody hell mate! You're lucky you didn't get your bloody head knocked off!" The volume of James' voice shook Sirius' world. He groaned as he held his head.

"Quiet you." Remus interrupted Prongs. "It just proves how hard headed Sirius is." There were a few snickers and a sudden flash of red.

"Oh Sirius I'm so sorry!" A female voice came after another flash. Sirius turned and was shocked to see Ivy leaning over him. Her long red hair falling over her face. Her crystalline green eyes wide with shock and laced with worry. "I'm so sorry!" She repeated again. "I really didn't mean to! I didn't see you. I was a little mad and hit the bludger a bit too far I didn't know it was going to hit you. I'm so, so, so—"

"It's alright… I'm fine. Just a little headache." Sirius held up a hand and gave the poor girl a small smile. "It'll go away soon."

Ivy bit down on her bottom lip like she always did in that adorable way. She fidgeted before her eyes lit up. "I've got a wonderful idea!" she purposed. "Let me make it up to you or something. I'll do your homework for a week or… Uhm..."

"Careful Ivy, don't get too carried away." Remus interrupted with a small chuckle patting the girl on the shoulder.

"Oh I know." Her voice still accented. "I just feel really bad…" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair causing the long locks to fall over her shoulder, the smell of autumn and lavender was released into the air, coming from the redhead. Sirius couldn't help but look over to Ivy even though James was talking to him.

"Only three visitors at a time!" Madam Pomfrey finally interjected. Ivy looked around and just smiled at the three Marauders.

"Oui Oui." She nodded to the nurse before taking a couple of steps back. "I'll let you boys talk. I'll see you around later Sirius. I'm really sorry again." She said before stumbling a little, not exactly so graceful when it came to walking backwards. Laughing nervously, Ivy turned around quickly and walked out. A blush over her face as red as her hair.

"Ivy!" The redhead turned around at the sound of her name being called. As she turned, she noticed Roelen walking towards her. There was a slap at her heart as he came forward. But then she was literally swept off her feet as Roelen lifted her up and spun her around. A bright smile on his face as he looked down at her. Ivy blinked several times slightly confused. The anger suddenly replaced with bewilderment.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you." Roelen smiled at her more and ran his fingers through her hair. She enjoyed the feeling but still stared at her boyfriend. "I've missed you." He kissed her lightly on the cheek. Ivy's anger suddenly flushed away. These little things just always seemed to make her smile. A small laugh came forward and Roelen laughed with her. It was amazing how well of an act he was putting up for her. Part of Ivy really wanted to believe that Roelen truly loved her. "C'mon it's almost lunch. Sit with me and my group again." He said. Not that Ivy really had a choice. She couldn't remember the last time that she had any meal with her house. She didn't really have too many friends due to the fact that she was always hanging out with Roelen, but she was highly grateful for the ones she had. Such as Lily, even though Ivy rarely saw the other redhead.

Obediently following Roelen, Ivy walked hand in hand to the Great Hall.

A couple days later, Ivy was heading off to class to the restroom after she finished a test early. A few students were wandering the halls, most likely ditching, or not having any sort of class at this time. A lot of 6th and 7th years had a choice not to take classes in the morning so they could sleep in. On her way to the girl's bathroom, she spotted her friend whom she hadn't seen in ages! With a bright smile on her face, Ivy quickened her pace and caught up to her. "Good morning Lily." She smiled. The other turned her head and smiled back.

"Ivy! It's been forever since I've seen you." She greeted the Hufflepuff. "How are you?"

"Great! And you?" Ivy asked as they both headed off towards the restroom. Pushing open the door, Ivy leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm doing fine too. Just so much work right now. Professor McGonagall has been giving me so much homework." Lily rolled her eyes. Ivy laughed and nodded. "Well, how are you and Roelen doing?"

Ivy fidgeted a little before letting her arms drop to the side. "We're doing fine." Ivy muttered. There was a sudden wail and Ivy flinched as the sound echoed throughout the bathroom. "Ugh. I suddenly remembered why I don't use this bathroom." The two redheads walked out to head to the next one downstairs. "I heard James has been popping up around you lately." Ivy teased as they headed down the stairs. Jumping over that trick step, she turned and waited for Lily who gave her an exasperated sigh.

"Yes! Merlin's beard, I keep running into him everywhere. I think its mean how he and his group are always picking on Severus. Sure some of the things he does he deserves… oh you didn't hear that from me…" she added suddenly, "but I heard that they got a little bit of Karma and you tried to stop the bludger with Sirius' head." Lily laughed, a snort came out which caused Ivy to laugh.

The laughter of the two girls attracted the attention of… speak of the devil, James and Sirius as they were wandering the halls ready to cause some mischief while Remus and Peter were setting up their little pranks before hand. Their victim of course being Snape. The two boys met up with the redheads. James smiled as he spotted Lily.

"Hello Lily." James greeted. Lily looked up and just smiled and waved. "Hello Ivy." He greeted the other as well.

"Hello James. Ah, Hello Sirius… how's your head?" She asked leaning in a little closer, reaching up to see if a bump had developed on the teen's head.

Sirius backed up a little and shook his shaggy head of hair. "I'm fine. It's just a little tender. Don't worry about it." He said. "So uhm, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit busy. My potions professor has been giving us so much work. I've practically got homework bursting out of my a—"

"Ivy!" Lily interrupted. The two boys snickered. Ivy looked over at Lily confused.

"What?" she whined holding her hands out. Lily couldn't believe this was the same Ivy she met as a first year. But then again, some people just took a little bit to open up. And she was pretty sure Ivy had fully blossomed by now. "Anyways," she stressed to change the subject, "I still owe you don't I Sirius? I really do feel bad about the other day." She laughed nervously and bit her bottom lip gently.

"I still think you deserved it for picking on Severus like that." Lily interjected.

"Oh and you bother me about being rude!" Ivy added on putting her hands on her hips as she turned to her friend.

James snickered watching the two redheads argue. Their temper was always so fiery. It was one of the reasons why he liked Lily. Not that he'd tell her yet.

"Well, I think he deserved what we did to him for how greasy he is." James snorted. Sirius laughed a little. Lily rolled her eyes. Ivy laughed a little as well but stopped when Lily glared at her. Ivy looked over a Sirius and laughed again behind Lily's back.

"Don't you need to go to class?" Lily suddenly asked. Ivy jumped up.

"Sacre blue! You're right. Sorry. Bye you guys. I'll see you around." Ivy waved as she started to walk back to her classroom quickly so she wouldn't get in trouble.

"Wish she really did mean that. Ever since she and Roelen got more serious I see less and less of her…" Lily mumbled to herself, crossing her arms over her chest, forgetting the boys were behind her. Turning around she saw Sirius and James looking at her a little confused. Blushing, she turned around quickly. "Try not to get in too much trouble." She muttered before running off in the other direction.

Later day, at lunch, Ivy had managed to slip away from Roelen. Well, actually, he said he had to do something. Never really said what, but Ivy had a feeling it was some death eater meeting, which put her in a rather bad mood. But at least she was left alone for a little while. Sitting at the library, Ivy was looking through her books. One was a book of muggle studies, a book she decided to keep reading even though she had dropped the subject. There were several other books piled around her, most of them way passed her level, but she understood them completely. Ivy was rather bright she just didn't act it sometimes.

Sirius was also in the library, looking for Remus who was most likely burying his nose in a book. It was going to be full moon that night and he had to find his friend to ask when and where they were going to meet. He wanted to do it before they met up in the houses so he could tell James and Peter since they were in his next class. Walking through the maze of books, he wasn't surprised at all to see a head of red hair sitting at a table reading a book. Sometimes he wondered why Ivy and Remus didn't talk more often. They were very similar. But then again, Ivy didn't talk to a lot of people other than Roelen and his group of buddies.

Since he didn't seem to be around, Sirius pulled out a chair across from Ivy, flipped it around, straddled it and folded his arms on the table. "Hey there." He greeted her with a smile.

Ivy looked up quickly sitting up straight. Her red hair falling over her face as she quickly pushed the book she was reading aside quickly.

"O-oh Bonjour… Hello Sirius." She greeted putting the book aside and covering it with another while putting another spell book in front of her and opened it. Clearing her throat, she flipped through the pages and landed on a random page and started to read it briefly before looking up at Sirius again. It was obvious the poor girl was flustered and unsure what to do. Sirius couldn't help but laugh a little. This caused Ivy to furrow her brows a little, which made Sirius stop as soon as he noticed. Clearing his throat as well to end the awkwardness of the situation he gave her a little wave.

"You might want to be a little more discrete when you don't want someone to see what you're reading." Sirius wasn't exactly the best person when it came to dealing with women. He was so flirty and could never tell when it was a good time to joke around or not. Actually, women or not, he had a tendency to be goofy at the wrong time. Like now.

"Thanks for the advice." Ivy said sarcastically before looking down at her book pulling out a scroll and taking a few notes. Sirius blinked and just tried another joke to lighten the mood.

"So me and James were…"

"SSH!" He was quickly shushed by the librarian who was glaring at him. He quieted, but he was still being glared at. Sirius wondered what was wrong until he realized how he was sitting. Adjusting his chair he sat properly and put his elbows on the table.

Ivy glanced up at him with an arched brow before looking down again and going back to work. Unfortunately Padfoot didn't get the hint just yet. But, Ivy realized she was being rude and sighed, her body no longer tense as she let her shoulders slump. Looking up at him, she blew her bangs out of her face revealing her green eyes.

"Sorry… just, having a bad day." Ivy explained and put her things down. Letting her hands rest in her lap she looked over at Sirius and gave him a small smile. "Your head looks better." She said trying to make small talk.

Sirius finally understood… a bit too late but at least she wasn't yelling at him. He gave her an awkward smile back before he nodded in understanding.

"I know how that is."

"I'm pretty sure everyone does." Sirius laughed a little at Ivy's sarcastic remarks. They weren't mean or anything, but most of the girls here tried their best to be prim and proper. Especially around him he couldn't quite understand why.

"I've noticed you're finally free." He added on a little awkwardly. It sounded much less idiotic in his head.

"Hm? Oh, oui. Roelen is out doing… things with his friend." A bit of bitterness was in Ivy's voice. She was about to go on but stopped when she noticed Remus coming up behind Sirius. He put his finger over his lips to tell her not to say anything as he snuck up on the teen.

"Boo!" He whispered and grabbed Sirius by the head and shook him around a little. Ivy laughed a little, relieved to have a bit of humor in her afternoon.

Sirius, who was rather unappreciative of the greeting looked back and complained to Remus. After a little argument, he turned around to talk to Ivy.

However, before he could say another word, she was gone.


	5. Underneath The Mistletoe

_**A/N:**__ So… I wrote this on the back of my geometry homework… _

**Under The Mistletoe **

Sirius didn't see Ivy again until Christmas Break – coincidentally, in the library once more. And like before he was looking for Remus so he could set another prank on Severus before he left. But he stopped when he noticed the redhead. At first, he thought it was Lily, but as he got closer, he noticed it was the little French Hufflepuff. Smiling to himself, he headed over to her ready to strike up a conversation.

However, just as he was about to startle her, he stopped, noticing she was asleep. The teen stood there and stared. Well, at least he didn't notice he was staring until he started to move closer, and not blink. Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his shaggy long hair and walked over to wake Ivy before the librarians or even worse Peeves would do so in a less polite way. He couldn't help himself as he chuckled at the scene. The way Ivy acted sometimes; he didn't ever expect her to be a nerd. But there she was, completely surrounded by books, sleeping on one and had one in her hand. Sirius approached close enough to lean down and whisper in her ear, his fingers gently caressing the soft crimson tresses. "Ivy…" he breathed lightly.

"What are you doing" Remus' voice jarred the serenity of it all. Sirius bolted up right and whirled around.

"Oh there you are." Sirius smiled. "I was looking for you Moony." He straightened his robes and cleared his throat and stiffened up a little trying not to look suspicious. Remus wasn't an idiot however and just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Just then, Ivy started to stir. A few words muttered in French caused the boys to turn around and glance in her direction. The young Hufflepuff sat up, running a hand through her hair, getting the strands out of her face. Her sleepy bloodshot eyes glanced to the teens standing near by.

"Bonjour…" she muttered hiding a yawn behind her hand. "Did one of you call my name earlier?"

Remus shook his head and Sirius immediately did the same.

"N-no. Must've been dreaming." Sirius shrugged before slumping his shoulders and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Hm. Alright." Ivy shrugged as well and started to pack up her things.

"You staying for the holidays with Roelen?" Remus asked. Sirius looked at him and glared lightly. He wasn't really sure why, but he was slightly upset that his friend would ask that. It made sense that he did, but he had no idea why he was so upset about it.

"Oh, non. Roelen is going home to see his parents." She replied with a smile. Tossing her hair over her shoulder she glanced up at the boys once again.

"Really? You family not having any plans?" Sirius asked curiously. He sat up straight and turned to face her. Ivy shook her head in reply.

"I'm staying here." Ivy shifted. Her parents didn't enjoy her coming back for the holidays. They weren't very pleased at all that she was a witch. Not that anyone needed to know that. "My parents are going out on their own." That was a perfectly normal reason right?

"Ah, same here." Sirius nodded. Actually he was in the same case as Ivy. He actually got a letter from his mum telling him that he should stay at Hogwarts for the holiday. They didn't like him so much either. But almost everyone knew that. "The rest of us are staying as well." Remus glanced over at Padfoot and frowned.

"Well, we have to go. Got to say good-bye to few people before they leave. See you around Ivy." Remus started to tug Sirius away by the sleeve.

"Oh yeah. See you arou…" Sirius noticed a rat pop out of Ivy's pocket and glared. Of course Ivy didn't notice until she heard a squeak. Looking down, she smiled at the rat and laughed nervously.

"Sorry, I don't trust leaving Jacque around the common room by himself." Ivy tried to push the rat back into her pocket before anyone else saw.

"Whoa! What the bloody hell was that!?" Sirius exclaimed suddenly, pointing behind Ivy. She whirled around to look in the direction Sirius was pointing at, while he quickly lounged forward and snatched the rat right out of her pocket. Shoving it into his own roughly, Sirius coughed.

"I don't see anything." Ivy said standing on her toes to try to see what he was talking about.

"Must've been a ghost sorry. Too much eggnog this morning." Sirius shrugged again. "Oh well, Sorry. Have a good holiday I guess Ivy… I'll see you around I suppose. Oh, and maybe you should take a nap in your common room instead. You know how the librarians are.." Sirius chuckled as he finally walked away. Well, more like dragged out of the library by Remus.

Ivy waved as she watched the two leave. Heaving a sigh, she continued to pack up her stuff with a yawn, before heading off to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

Sirius and Remus walked down the halls ready to find James. However, they took a short cut and suddenly went into an empty classroom.

"What the hell was that all about Sirius!?" Remus asked looking over at Sirius rather concerned for his friend and what might be his developing love interest.

"The better person to be asking is him!" Sirius yanked the rat out of his pocket and held it in front of him by the tail. "What the fuck do you think you were doing?" Sirius growled at the rat and dropped it.

But before it could hit the ground, a scrawny Peter Pettigrew was on the floor rubbing his backside. "Ow Padfoot! That hurt!" He whined as he got up. Sirius and Remus looked down at him.

"What the hell were you doing in Ivy's pocket?" Remus asked the mousey boy no longer bothered by Sirius' little motions but was deeply disturbed by what Peter was doing.

"It's nothing really. She doesn't know the difference between me and Jacque… it's a little sad really, but… Ivy is really nice. She gives me food and pets me all the time and sometimes lets me ride…"

"Because she thinks you're her rat!" Remus gently pushed Wormtail and huffed.

"Wait, let you ride where?" Sirius suddenly interrogated, leaning in and narrowing his eyes.

"In her… p-p-pocket!" Peter stuttered out. The two boys stared at him before shaking their heads.

"You also know she's dating a death eater right? Poor girl, I don't think she knows." Remus shook his head while he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't think so either… but Wormtail, the next time I catch you there, I'll…" Remus gave Sirius a look that caused him to trail off. "C'mon let's go say bye to a few people before the train leaves."

By the time Christmas came around, there weren't many students around. It was a little depressing to how many people had gone home to see their families. But Ivy didn't mind too much. She had her books and now she could read and study as much as she could. And maybe get a head a little in classes. Indeed, Ivy was quiet the nerd at times. Even though she never looked like it.

Because there was so little people staying at Hogwarts, the headmaster thought it was a good idea to just throw everyone in one house for the break. There was enough to fill it up. Only about a couple hundred people stayed, nothing compared to the thousands that attended Hogwarts. It gave Ivy a chance to get closer to a few people as well… unless she busied herself reading which, unfortunately was most of the time. Like now, sitting in the Gryffindor common room, in front of the fire, with a romance novel hidden behind what looked like an intellectual book. It seemed she was in deep thought when really, she was swept away by the intensity of the romantic scene in her lap.

"Are you reading dirty books again?" A familiar voice taunted in her ear. Ivy looked up and squeaked, her face turning the same color as her hair.

"Lily!" She whined and closed the book, after folding back a page to mark it. Lily laughed and took the book and stared at the cover.

"Foreign ancient runes… let's see…" She opened the book and started laughing. "Oh jeez Ivy, were in the world did you find this?" She flipped through the pages. Finding a particularly good scene she started to read it out loud. "_He leaned in, staring into her eyes with passion. 'Oh Madison, I've loved you for so long…'_" She read out making her voice deeper to impersonate the male character in the story.

Ivy laughed and stole back to book. "Lily! You're so bloody nosey!" She whined and tucked the book away in her bag. Lily was about to say something else but paused, her happy expression faded a little.

"Anything wrong ladies?" James asked approaching with the rest of the Marauders. Ivy always thought it was entertaining how they were like a little gang. Seeing Sirius after what seemed like forever she waved and rocked back on her heels. Sirius seemed to notice her as well and waved back.

"Everything is fine." Both Lily and Ivy said together. They giggled a little before walking away. Ivy looked up and pulled out her wand. Flicking it off to the side a little she tucked it away and glanced at Lily. "Oh, wow, Lily would you look at that!" She said pointing up.

The rest of the boys looked up as well and noticed a mistletoe hanging above her and James. Ivy laughed and pointed. "Ooo!" She taunted childishly and pushed Lily forward. Sirius did the same to James and laughed along with the rest of the group.

Unfortunately, neither of them knew that their friends were going to grab them and double them as an anchor. So instead, Ivy and Sirius were dragged under the mistletoe and momentum caused them to step forward even closer. And of course, with a coincidentally, accidental push from James, Sirius stumbled forward…

_Smooch!_

Landed a kiss right on Ivy's cheek.

Immediately she turned bright red and squeaked. Looking over at Sirius who was turning red as well and apologizing profusely, she let her hair fall over her face, although there really didn't seem to be any difference since they were both the same color. Turning around she pushed Lily gently and whined muttering several things in French. Obviously Lily understood because she was nodding and laughing at her.

"Lily!" She squealed at her friends.

"You guys!" Sirius whined back. There was another roar of laughter before Sirius and Ivy stomped away extremely embarrassed.

_**End Note: **__I'm quite aware I gave Lily the ability to speak French. So sue me. It's a fanfiction… I also didn't like the ending for this but… whatever. I wasn't really sure how else to end it. So yeah.. R&R! _


	6. Trapped

_**A/N**__: Writing that last chapter really hurt. I crammed the whole thing on one piece of paper. But here I wrote on binder paper! Not that it matters to you because it's being typed up… so prepare for a time skip and angst. I love angst. This is also going to be a little longer than the other ones. Actually, better go to the bathroom now. Pop some popcorn or something, because this is a really long chapter._

**Trapped**

Time moved on incredibly fast. One moment, they were little third years running around, and the next, they had grown up to be fifth years! On top of that, it was already December. And getting close to the two year "anniversary" of that little accidental kiss Ivy shared with Sirius. She tried not to remember it but every time she thought about it for a little while, she'd blush and get all flustered. Sirius was having just as much trouble as well. Every time he saw Ivy, he kept remembering being caught under the mistletoe and tried to avoid it as much as possible the last Christmas. James always teased him about it but luckily after awhile it got old.

However, as time moved on, it was not for the better. No no, not in Ivy's case. It seemed, as the time passed, Roelen started to change more and more. The sweet heart that she once knew started to disappear. He became more and more possessive and started to treat Ivy just like some sort of trinket. It became even more obvious to everyone as he kept her close at all times, made her sit at the Slytherin table during all the meals, stay away from "mud-bloods" and muggle lovers. That really annoyed Ivy and there were several arguments about it. But the worst was the argument that they had in the middle of the hall as Roelen tried to convince Ivy to quit the Quidditch team so she wouldn't have to compete against Slytherin. That caused Ivy to go stomping off and she didn't talk to him for three days. Finally the issue was resolved when he came around and bought her something. Still Ivy was mad, but in order for him to stop bothering her, she'd just let it go, knowing that the argument would come up again later on. And as the time passed, more and more people started to avoid Ivy, fearing that her boyfriend would go after them.

Her own house started to ignore her, fearing for their safety. They pitied her, she heard them whispering to each other in the halls, but the only people who talked to her were the professors and her Quidditch team. But even then that was seldom.

But the worst of it all was that Ivy was trapped. She couldn't get out of that relationship as hard as she tried. Fearing not only for her safety; but that of her family. Outside of Hogwarts, things were starting to get worse. Muggle murders were at an all time high due to the new evil that swept over the world. So, if Ivy figured that if Roelen had no problem with torturing a "Muggle-lover", he'd have no problem with torturing her if she ever decided to break up with him. And if he ever found out that she was lying to him the whole time and discovered that she was muggle born… well she didn't want to think about the gruesome consequences. But then, with the way he treated her now, it was torture enough. But at least this way… her and her family was still alive.

Luckily, for Sirius, he and the rest of the Marauders faced no such problems. They actually used the outside gloom to their advantage, making more and more practical jokes to lighten up the mood of school. Most of the pranks were directed at Snape, but no one but he seemed to mind. And they never seemed to get old either. One of Sirius' personal favorites was the bat bogey curse that he used quite often.

On one particular, snowy Saturday morning, before a trip over to Hogsmaede, Sirius was walking with James, Peter and Remus, trudging through the snow. James was the first to notice a greasy haired boy dodging around with another group of Slytherin. Ones he recognized as Malfoy, Goyle and Roelen Hess. Next to the tallest Slytherin, was a short girl, one with dark red hair. Even though it was shorter, it was unmistakably the redhead Ivy. But what he noticed next, disgusted him a little. She was wearing a Slytherin robe. It made his eye twitch. The most noticeable thing however, was how unhappy she looked.

"Oy, look at Snivellus sticking around Malfoy like a leech." James snorted, nudging Sirius with his elbow.

Sirius turned around and glanced to the Slytherin group. Snickering he watched Snape trip and fall face first into the snow. The whole group roared with laughter and kept walking. However, out of the corner of his eye, that glint of red made his head turn. He watched her push Roelen away and stomp off. She stopped and helped Snape up before storming back to school. Just then, the other red head came out. James noticed as well and turned around. Remus and Peter noticed the two others weren't walking with them and saw James and Sirius just standing there staring at the scene as Lily walked up to Ivy who was walking as fast as she could through the snow. However, Ivy seemed to totally ignore her as she headed into the school.

Taking a step forward James started to follow after Lily and Sirius did the same going after Ivy, but they stopped when Remus grabbed them by the back of their hoods. Once again the voice of reason floated above them. "I really don't think you should go after them…" Remus muttered to his friends. The boys shifted and exchanged glances before Sirius turned around and looked over his shoulder before heading to Hogsmaede again. James wouldn't have it though and pushed Remus off.

"Well if she's upset I might as well try to make things better. So don't stop me mate." James said and walked back to the school. The three of them stood quiet and exchanged looks once again before shrugging and went into the school. Looking around, he saw Ivy and Lily talking. Well it was more like Lily trying to comfort Ivy. He paused and took a step back. For some weird reason, he didn't think Ivy could cry, the way she seemed so tough. But, he suddenly had a new respect for Lily, sticking there with her friend after she blew her off earlier. If one of the Marauders did that he'd have a cow about it. James sighed and turned back around leaving the two girls alone while he headed back to his group heading out.

"That was quick. Funny, I don't see any hand prints on your face." Sirius snickered, remembering the last time he chased after Lily, James came back with a large slap mark on the side of his cheek.

"I decided to leave them alone. Let's go." He said and started walking.

Things were this way all the way to their sixth year. Nothing seemed different at all and all the students were used to the school and its oddities, they almost pitied the first years. Impressionable witches and wizards running around, getting the magic scared right out of them by peeves and the horrible incidents outside. There were a few less students going to school now, because of fear the muggle borns and half blooded witches and wizards faced. It was sad really, students of all years seem to drop out one by one. A few stayed and protested saying how that the students dropping out are exactly what the Death Eaters wanted.

Luckily most of the drama was happening outside of school, and Hogwarts was well away from the worse of the dangers. However the drama between Roelen and Ivy was still as fiery as always.

Like this particular morning.

"Babe, I really think you shouldn't join the Quidditch team this year… I mean, I just hate seeing you play against my house." Roelen said putting his arm around Ivy. This was the 10th time they had this conversation ever since they started school again at the beginning of the week. And Ivy couldn't handle it anymore. Slamming her fist onto the table, about half the great hall eating breakfast stared at her and the group around Ivy went quiet.

"Roelen! Enough! I'm sick of you always bossing me around! I play Quidditch because I _like _it! Don't you understand that? I'm part of a different house! I can't switch over. And even if I could, I wouldn't!" She huffed and stood up. Roelen got up as well and grabbed her arm rather roughly. Ivy pulled away ignoring the slight pain she felt in her thin arms.

"Don't talk to me in that manner." He hissed at her. Ivy glared and stomped off. "Don't you fucking walk away from me!" He called after her as she walked out of the Great Hall. Ivy stormed off to go where ever her feet would take her. She was so upset, tears started to come to her eyes as she tried to calm herself down.

"Stupid Roelen… if it wasn't for…" She muttered in French walking down the steps to head over to her common room.

"Hey! Wake up! Wake up!" James shook Sirius. The other teen woke up with a grunt and swatted James' hand away.

"I'm up! I'm up…" He grumbled and sat up. His hair, now reaching a little passed his shoulders now and was an absolute mess right now. "Ugh… what time is it?" Sirius looked around rubbing his face trying to get the sleep out. But, there was no answer. By the time his eyes fully focused, James was gone. "Ass." He muttered as he dragged himself out of bed and started to get ready. When he was finished he quickly walked to the great hall to fill his empty stomach. However he stopped halfway when he suddenly bumped into someone. "Oomph!" He looked down and was quite surprised to see who it was.

Ivy looked up when she crashed into a body. Seeing it was Sirius she stumbled back a little before pressing passed him. "Desole Sirius." She apologized. "Excuse me." She sniffled. Sirius however, turned around and walked after her.

"Whoa. You ok?" he asked worriedly putting a hand on her shoulder. Ivy jumped up a little and whirled around, as if she was scared of the contact. This worried Sirius, normally this girl was so spunky and boisterous and such a tomboy. But suddenly she was as timid as when he first saw her. Aside from the whole rat incident, she was rather quiet, and then changed but once again went quiet and dodgy. He frowned and drew his hand back.

"O-oh, Oui I'm fine really." She said wiping her eyes. "Just another spat with Roelen you know?" She chuckled trying to brush the whole thing off. "Uhm, I should go now, he'd be mad if he found out that I was talking to you" Ivy said quietly, looking around quickly to see if Roelen was around. Luckily he wasn't and she just kept her head down. Deciding to talk to him for a little while, Ivy rubbed the back of her neck for a moment, before crossing her arms loosely over her chest. "So uhm, what have you been up to? Just get up?" She asked trying to make conversation.

"Ah." Sirius said in simple understanding. He held back a frown at the mention of Roelen. He was such a control freak… it bothered him. He had half a mind to talk about that one day, if it weren't for the fear of being beat up by the Death Eaters. They weren't the type of people one wanted to get on the wrong side of. Unfortunately for him being the outcast of the Black family, he was already on that side. "Nothing much, just making my way down for some food." Sirius noticed Ivy looking out the window. "Hey, you want to blow off some steam? I might not be on the team, but I've seen James play enough to get the hang of it. I can play a pretty good game." The dark haired teen said gently.

Blinking a couple of times she pulled herself back to reality and looked over at Sirius. At his offer she just smiled and shook her head. "It's alright. I'll be fine. I'll go to the Great Hall with you. I didn't really get a chance to eat there. I sort of stormed out earlier... caused a big scene. Sacre blue that was so embarrassing." Ivy blushed lightly. Now that she thought about it, she really did make a fool out of herself. However, she was jut so mad at Roelen, well, it didn't seem to cross her mind. Forgetting about the consequences of being even _near_ Sirius, she decided to take his hand and start leading him towards the Great Hall. Letting go she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her rat and pet it before putting it back in her pocket. It wasn't exactly girlish of her, to carry a rat around in her pocket but she didn't care. Roelen hated it and they usually fought about how much of a tomboy she was, but in the end she usually won.

"Okay. If you're sure. You look like you could use a bit of fresh air though." He grinned at her trying to make some light conversation. Thinking about the latest gossip, he turned to Ivy and opened his mouth to speak but stopped. He did it again, and ended up saying nothing, so instead of standing there looking like a fish; he finally decided to bring up the first piece of whatever girls talk about. "Did you see Casavant's hair?" He asked.

Ivy turned to look at Sirius and laughed, finding it silly that he'd bring up such a thing. But she could tell he was trying and gave him the benefit of the doubt. "Yeah, it was horrible. Still I think it looks better than mine." She muttered looking down at her own hair, the red locks feathered out lightly.

"Nah, I bet a troll would look better with that than her. Making you a million times better than her or the troll." Sirius said laughing. Ivy blushed and pushed into the Great Hall. She cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck once again nervously. Crossing her arms over her chest, she stood there, not sure if she should go to her own table or what. Surely she wasn't entirely welcome there anymore, and she wasn't at the Slytherin table without Roelen. "Why don't you sit with us?" Sirius asked with a smile. Ivy blinked and was slightly startled that he'd actually invite her to eat with them, but she smiled. She always got a warm feeling from Sirius. Sort of the same way she'd get with a friendly dog. Shrugging that thought off because really Sirius seemed nothing like a dog and just walked over to the table sitting down next to James. Sirius sat down next to her and looked over the food. "Man I'm starving!" He started to pile food onto his plate.

Ivy felt a little awkward sitting at the Gryffindor table but tried to ignore it for the most part. Getting a plate, she started to put a little food on there. Taking a piece of toast and buttering it up, she placed it down on her plate and poured a bit of pumpkin juice and started eating. "So…" she muttered trying to start up some conversation.

"Is that really all you're going to eat?" James asked looking at the piece of bread and then up at Ivy. "You're small enough as it is! You should eat more." James started piling food onto Ivy's plate. Neither of the Marauders was really thinking about the consequences of being around Ivy, mostly because Roelen was gone. That, and, they didn't really care. The Marauders were having a good time with a friend so that's all that mattered.

"Ah non non! C'est bon!" She tried to get James to stop putting so much food on her plate! Finally stopping with three pieces of fruit, two slices of French toast and a slice of pie, she looked at all that food. No way she could finish all that.

"Here, I'll help." Sirius muttered with his mouth full and shoved a piece of French toast into his mouth. "Try not to fatten her up too much Pr… James, she's already pretty as it is." He paused at his last comment but continued to shovel food into his mouth. Ivy blushed again and just started to eat her breakfast. Laughing a little she just enjoyed the conversation as it started to spark itself up again. This was the first time she had been able to talk like this and actually feel human in a long time. It felt nice. Smiling to herself she finished her pumpkin juice and put it down.

"Hello Ms. LeRouge, nice to see you here and not at the snooty Slytherin table." Said a young red headed boy sitting across from Ivy. "Oy, I heard we're going to Hogsmaede today. The professors haven't finished up with whatever they have to do so, so we're just going to go over there."

"Bloody hell! That'll be perfect! Ivy you should have a drink with us! It'll be great to start the year off with a round of butterbeer." Sirius nudged Ivy gently. She blinked and laughed nodding.

"Oui, sounds fun. I haven't had butterbeer in so long. I'm not able to get things like that at home because my parents…" Ivy suddenly trailed off stopping herself from almost blurting out that she wasn't a pure blood. A secret that she had kept for so long, and especially from Roelen. Clearing her throat she smiled a little. "They don't like me drinking too much of it." She saved herself, well she at least thought she did.

"Sounds good to me then!" Sirius said happily, not completely missing her pause, but ignoring it all the same. "How bout we go get some today! That is, if you aren't busy or anything. I bet we could get a big group to go, and celebrate the beginning of a new year sure to be full of pranks and adventures. And managing to steal you away from the Slytherin!" The long haired boy cheered happily.

"That'd be fantastic!" Ivy grinned, she would be happy to go with them to Hogsmaede, usually Roelen would just want her to hang out with his Slytherin friends, and they never went to the fun places if they even went to Hogsmaede at all. "We should go soon." She smiled at the two boys. "Ha! It's amazing I actually got away from the Slytherin table. Let alone get stolen away from Hufflepuff. Sad that I don't even know half of the people in my house." she shook her head. But she could name every Slytherin the school. That made her a bit miffed, but at least she knew who to look out for.

Pulling out her rat Jacque, she placed him in her pocket and petted the rodent. Sirius stole a quick glance to make sure it wasn't Peter. Satisfied, he just continued talking with some of the other Gryffindor. Scooting over a little closer to Ivy, he smiled down at her and decided to strike up another conversation. He really liked to talk to her, but rarely got the chance. They had transfiguration together, but he always came late, so he never had the chance to sit next to her.

"Sure. Soon would be good. I'm almost done eating anyway."Sirius said, stuffing another piece of toast in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed with some difficulty. **"**We can make a day of it! Keep you away from your usual crowd a bit longer. I'm sure they won't miss you too much." Sirius winked at her with a friendly smile. "Sides. I bet we're more fun that those guys anyways. No offense obviously." A frown graced his face suddenly at the thought of not offending them. "At least, no offense to your house anyway."

"None taken."At first, Ivy thought Sirius had said "date" and it caused her to jump and cough a little but she just passed it off as her eating to fast when she realized he actually said day. Ivy had a bit of feelings towards Sirius, but she wasn't too sure if they were just friendship or something more. She always thought it was the latter. It had to be. Plus, there was Roelen. Even if she didn't like him the way she used to, he was there. And she really couldn't get away from him. Clearing her throat again she took a sip of some water and watched as a few owls came by and dropped mail off for some people. She never got mail, and that was alright really, but sometimes it felt a little sad. She never got presents either. Well, she did from Roelen, but it always was something related to the dark arts that would end up sitting in the bottom of her trunk.

"Well I'm not going to Miss them." she looked over at the Slytherin table hoping that Roelen and his buddies weren't there. She'd be in a lot of trouble with him if he found out who she was hanging out with. Ivy had a feeling that he knew that Ivy had a slight crush on Sirius and whenever she so much as looked in his direction he'd get rather upset. So she was sure he'd be furious if she was actually sitting next to him and planning a day out with him and his friends. "It's fine. Really, I barely know any of the Hufflepuffs. I'm surprised I know you and James so well. Speaking, I haven't seen Peter or Remus lately. Are they alright?" she asked looking over at the two of them.

Speak of the devil, Remus had just arrived as well. Looking up at him, she just smiled and waved.

Remus had been up for hours, in the library of course. He managed to find a book he hadn't read and had fallen victim to it's papery clutches. Just realizing that he was going to be late for breakfast, he shut the book with a small sigh and made his way down to the Great Hall to find the other Marauders. James, he wasn't surprised to find, due how loudly he was talking and Ivy's red hair. He let his volume guide him to his seat where he also found Sirius and Ivy.

"Good morning fellow Gryffindors and guest."He said with a small smile as he sat down at the table. He was glad to find that when he awoke, he felt right as rain, all previous sickness left over from the last full moon gone. Even though it was last month; the last particular time was more tiring than usual. Today was going to be good he just knew it.

Sirius gave Ivy a strange look, partly concerned when she began coughing like that. He just raised an eyebrow, watching her. "Well, at least you are getting a chance to get out of that snake pit. Pity you don't know many of the Hufflepuffs though. They are your own house and the ones I know aren't bad at all. Like you." Sirius gestured with his fork. "I'm surprised though, I guess, because of Roelen, you hang with Slytherins. Most Hufflepuffs are either too loyal to their own house or too afraid to be around that lot."

"Ha! I know, I wish I could get to know some of my own house. But Roelen likes to keep me with his group." Ivy shook her head and laughed lightly. "Oh lala, they're scared of me." Ivy muttered a few things in French before turning her attention back to the conversation once more. She was loyal to her house, or at least tired to be, and she was trying to be loyal to what friend's she had but it was hard.

"Oh well. I'll hopefully get to know them sometime. I heard Roelen is going back for the holidays. My parents are always working so I can never get to spend holiday with them." She huffed. "By the way are you guys spending holiday here? Going to wreak more havoc?" Ivy laughed, "set the Christmas tree on fire?" She stuck her tongue out playfully. Suddenly, the mistletoe incident came to mind and she fought back a blush and hid her face behind her cup drinking some water.

"Geez. They treat you like some sort of dog, no offense, you are anything _but _doglike. Trust me, I would know."He smiled, and continued, "You need to get out more. Speaking of getting out, when do you all want to leave for Hogsmaede?"Sirius asked the rest of the group. "I say now is as good a time as any. Once James does what he has to, we should go."Sirius was ready to go in fact, wanting to get out into the morning air. If it weren't for Ivy, he would probably run the whole way as Padfoot. But, that wasn't really an option. "Oh yeah, and to answer your question, I'm staying here. Wouldn't want to go home even if my parents actually wanted me there."His eyes brightened a bit. "If Roelen isn't going to be there, you could wreak havoc with us! I've never burned down a tree, but that is a REALLY good idea..." Sirius remembered the mistletoe incident as well and cleared his throat to change the subject. Luckily Remus interjected

"Mind if I tag along?" Remus asked, perking up behind his book. He wouldn't mind getting some fresh air and taking a nice walk. Today was going to be a lovely day for it too. The sandy haired boy just rolled his eyes at Sirius. "Sirius, sorry to spoil your fun, but I forbid you from burning any sort of plant life over break."

"Aw but that's a GREAT idea!" James exclaimed excitedly

"Ha, yeah, it's a bit annoying really, but I got used to it after awhile, I try not to hang out with them so much if they're just going to be like that." Ivy stuck her tongue out a little. Running a hand through her hair, she played with the crimson ends for a moment and just thought for a minute about what Sirius had said. When she heard he was staying and he invited her to hang out with them, she was a thrilled until she realized she had given an idea. "Oh no, I shouldn't've said anything like that." she laughed. And then of course Remus the voice of reasoning stepped in and she relaxed. "Yes, I think that'd be best if you didn't light anything on fire. I was just kidding." she shook her head and laughed again. Really this was probably the most she had laughed in awhile. Was not being around Roelen really like this?

However her thoughts were interrupted when James burst out in excitement and started to ramble about all the pranks they could pull off. She laughed again and arched a brow. "I can see life is never boring for you guys." She grinned and leaned back a little. When Remus told James to shush, she shook her head and laughed once more, highly amused.. "At least I'll always know where to find you."

"Not that she'd be looking for you." Said a deep, gruff voice. A hand was placed on Ivy's shoulder. Immediately, she gasped and stopped laughing. Looking up, she saw Roelen glaring down at her. A frown across his face. Ivy bit down on her bottom lip and looked down. _This definitely wasn't going to end well_. She just hoped nothing bad would happen. "C'mon Ivy, we're leaving." he said and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her a bit too roughly upwards. Ivy stood and looked over her shoulder quickly.

"Sorry guys." she mumbled quietly before walking out with Roelen.

"I thought I told you not to go there. Especially with _them_. That muggle loving Potter freak." Sometimes, for someone so secretive about being a death eater, he didn't seem to try to hide it very well at times.

"I can be with whomever I wish. It's not like they're half bloods anyways. I don't see what's wrong with them or muggles." Ivy crossed her arms over her chest. Roelen seemed to give her a sad sigh and pet her hair. Ivy frowned.

"Babe, you just, don't' understand. You're just so naive. That's why I love you. It's so cute." Ivy sneered at him and just rolled her eyes. "But you got some nerve too." he added on rather roughly. Ivy just prayed that no one would come out from the Great Hall and follow her. Especially one of the guys.

"Awe... you guys are no fun." Sirius said with a pout. "I thought it was a good idea!" Sirius dramatically sighed, and the smirked. "Guess I'll just have to think of some other pranks to pull over the holidays. Which shouldn't be too hard."

"Ha. Never boring. That's us alright."James said with a chuckle.

The Marauders were rather shocked at Roelen's sudden appearance. It was a moment before any of them reacted, but when they did, several first years jumped at the sudden uproar.

"Hey! He can't do that!"James said sharply.

"Told YOU! Like a freaking dog!" Sirius spat.

"We should do something!"The green eyed boy stated.

"Definitely. Let's go!"Sirius was already standing, fully intent on following Roelen and Ivy out of the Great Hall. He was looking forward to going to Hogsmaede with the girl, and if he didn't know any better, she was too. He was not going to put up with anyone being treated like that.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea." Remus said simply. Even though he agreed that what had happened wasn't right, he wasn't stupid enough to go after one of the Death Eaters. Remus, being a werewolf disliked them extremely for the way they treated any half magical being, muggles and practically everyone. "Even if I do agree with you both, it wouldn't be in your best interests! James, your family may be pureblood, but if you go up against Roelen, you parents could be in a world of hurt. Sirius, you are already a target because of your disloyalty to Slytherin and your own family. You could, in short, get killed."

James sat down slowly, realizing that Remus was right. He could get his parents into a lot of trouble in the near future, not to mention put them and himself in danger. He glanced at Sirius who was still standing.

"You know, you might be right about that Remus, but no one should be treated like that. Some Gryffindors you are." The dark haired boy spun on his heel and followed them out of the Great Hall.

He saw the two up ahead. "Hey! Roelen!" He barked. "She was having fun, what gives you the bloody right to just take her away like that? If I didn't know any better, I'd say your lucky she's still following your sorry ass around."

Ivy glared at Roelen. She muttered several things in French before she held up a hand and stopped herself. Taking a deep breath to calm her anger down, (Which wasn't working at all) she just clenched her fists at her sides and looked up at Roelen. "You may be my boyfriend but like I've said before, you've got _no_ business butting in with who I can be with and who I can't be with." She hissed out quietly. "Pure blood or not! A quality of a person isn't judged by what type of blood they have." It was sad that she was still trying to convince Roelen into not being a Death Eater indirectly.

"Exactly, that's why I'm not letting you be with Potter and his group. Especially Sirius. He's a good for nothing..." Roelen trailed off and sneered. "Speak of the dirty dog." He grunted. Ivy turned around and saw Sirius there and her heart skipped a beat. She was afraid that there was going to be some fight now.

"Sacre Blue, Sirius, it's alright really, you should go back it's fine." Ivy said quietly. Roelen grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"She's right you know. Just go back. This is none of your business." Ivy looked up at Roelen and sighed. "Well bugger off you git."

"Roelen, no need to be mean." Ivy stepped between the two of them so there wouldn't be any fight. A few people started to gather. She looked at them desperately and a few got the hint and left thankfully. "_Sil vous plait ne combattez pas_" Which translated roughly to "please don't fight". But of course she doubted that either of them would understand.

"No Ivy, it's not fine. He shouldn't be allowed to treat you like that, much less call you his girlfriend. He's keeping away from everyone! Even your own house. You were having fun with us, I know you were." He said almost sadly. "He treats you like some sort of trinket."Sirius ignored the boy standing behind her, looking at Ivy with such intensity, his grey eyes passionate. "No one should be treated like that. Especially not you."

Sirius fully intended to stand his ground. He wasn't sure what he would accomplish. Certainly Roelen wasn't just going to give up. But he didn't want Ivy to get hurt either...

"S-Sirius it's fine really..." She looked him right in the eye, it took her a bit before she turned away and looked over to Roelen. "Please Roelen he's just being nice. See? There's no good reason why I shouldn't hang out with Sirius, he's being _nice_." Ivy tried to reason with the other but he seemed way too pissed to listen. Standing in front of Sirius her arms outstretched as she faced Roelen. "_Sil vous plait..."_ she muttered quietly hoping the other would listen. He didn't seem to at all and kept on walking.

"You think you're smart eh? What would you know about having a girlfriend? Don't you got a thing for that little Potter boy?" Roelen sneered.

Upon Roelen's comment about having a girlfriend, Sirius could not help but let out a laugh. "Oh yeah. That's right, me and Potter. Get a _clue_ Roelen. Filth like me? I'd have to say you are the filth. If Ivy was my girlfriend, I'd treat her with the respect she deserves!!" He wasn't at all surprised when Roelen started towards him. Sirius Black wasn't one to stand down from a challenge. He fully intended to teach Roelen a lesson about respect.

"Roelen, please.. that was uncalled for." She was just glad that he didn't hear that fake confession. That'd be a world of trouble for her.

"I'm just trying to protect Ivy from filth like you." Ivy tried to stop Roelen by stepping towards him and pushing him back but he shoved her away easily. And then, the next thing she knew, he was grabbing him by the front of the shirt, ready to punch the living day lights out of him...

Sirius was preparing himself for the first punch, figuring he'd get the boy who hadn't noticed his wand inches from his stomach at Sirius' side…

"_STUPEFY_" She yelled loudly and a red light came bursting out of her wand and hit Roelen head on in the back. He immediately stood up straight, froze and toppled over. And just as soon as he fell, Ivy dropped her wand, it bounced on the floor a little and rolled over to her feet, her hand over her mouth, green eyes wide and in shock.

"I could have taken..." But he stopped short, realizing that was not the right thing to say right now. "Ivy..." He said cautiously, taking a step forward around Roelen.

"What have I done?" This of course came out in a mix of English and French... but it was easy enough to understand. Standing there looking down at her stunned boyfriend, she stared, as well as the several other students who were staring in absolute shock. Luckily there wasn't a lot and the doors to the great hall were closed so none of it could be heard either. "Je... I..." she couldn't finish her sentence. She was going to get in so much trouble! But not with the teachers, she could take care of that... it was out of self defense... but.. with Roelen...

"I'll be in so much trouble when he gets up!" She whispered and looked up at Sirius completely shocked and having no idea what to do. Although she was hoping and praying that he would've been too confused as to what had happened to him that he wouldn't know she did it. When he stirred she gasped and quickly grabbed her wand, tears filling up her eyes. Turning quickly on her heel, the first thing she thought of was to run. So, that's what she did, walking as fast as she could, trying not to grab too much attention to herself, she started walking, heading down the stairs as quick as she could until... she forget about the trick step and her foot got stuck in one of them. Cursing she wiped her eyes and tried to pull her leg out.

"Ivy!" Sirius shouted as she ran away from him and Roelen. Glancing down at the boy who was coming around, he frowned. Briefly, the idea of a memory charm crossed his mind, but then he noticed all the other people standing around him. Instead, he settled on a nice kick to the head and headed off after the red headed girl.

"Ivy..." He said quietly, coming up behind her. Sirius gently slipped his arms under hers and lifted her up out of the step."Hey..." The taller teen wasn't sure what to say to her at the moment, so he did the only thing he could think of, and hugged her.

Ivy, who had been way to distressed to think straight, struggled a little and finally gave up. She didn't even notice Sirius until he had come along. Gasping lightly, she looked up at the taller male and bit down on her bottom lip, unsure what to do either. She was a bit surprised when he pulled her into a hug. Ivy stiffened a little, but after a bit, she relaxed and threw her arms around him hugging him tight, burying her face against his robes. She tried hard not to cry, but the harder she tried, the harder it got, and ended up letting a few tears run down her cheeks as she held onto him. And the moment she did, she knew that rumors would go flying around the school, and whether Roelen would remember anything, (although with that kick to the head, there really was no chance of him remembering) he'd most likely hear that and be even more furious.

He was mad that she was even talking to other guys, but to be found in the arms of another man, one he loathed none-the-less, it would be even worse. Of course, she didn't think about that. Pulling away, she sniffled and wiped her eyes. She hated being seen like this. Although she was pretty sure this was the first time she had cried like this since her grandmother died about 9 years ago. "I'm sorry..." She muttered quietly looking down and finally letting go.

"Don't be." Sirius said softly. He let her pull away from him, almost unwillingly. As hard as he tried to deny it, he wanted to hold Ivy and protect her from Roelen and anyone else who would ever dare to hurt her again. Although he wasn't very good at helping others deal with emotion, he really wanted to make the Hufflepuff feel better. It was unfair of Roelen to treat her like he was. It was unfair to keep her away from everyone else. Away from him...

But there was really no way to express what he was feeling. He knew his friends would object, and Ivy would most likely say no. She had a boyfriend… who happened to be a death eater. It seemed all the forces were against him. It just didn't seem fair really.

He gently placed his finger under her chin, making her look up at him. With his other hand, he took his thumb to whip away the fallen tears from her face. "Like I said, don't be sorry. You have every right to cry."

When Sirius gently tilted her head up, she looked right into his eyes and her heart skipped a couple of beats and her cheeks turned a deep red. It was weird, she wasn't like this since she met Roelen for the first time. Ironically in this same position and spot. The memory of how he defended her from a bunch of other Slytherin making fun of her played over in her mind. It was odd that now he was the one being so cruel, when he once protected her. But after awhile, he started to change, the more he hung out with those other people, the more he started to get more possessive more evil almost. Her thoughts were stolen away though when Sirius' voice pierced her thoughts once again.

Left speechless for a moment, she took a breath that she seemed to have forgotten to take a bit back and cleared her throat. "It... it's fine. It happens all the time with us. He's just... really jealous that's all." She muttered quietly and then started to shuffle a little to put some distance between the two of them, (much to her displeasure). She heard a squeak and she jumped falling right into the trick step, getting stuck, and, unfortunately pulling Sirius with her so they were pretty much right up against each other once again. Jacque popped out with a little squeak and she laughed lightly.

"Looks like we're trapped here." she muttered quietly.

_AN: I was going to break this down into two parts. But it would've ruined the flow of the chapter. But uh, congratulations on getting through the whole thing without hating me! Next chapter coming soon._


	7. Through The Tunnel

_**AN:**__ Whew, what a long chapter! Time to work on the rest of it! And perhaps maybe, work on Ivy's and Sirius' relationship?_

_This one might be a little long… oh! And thank you SOOO Much to Cyra Hakkai for writing part of this and the last chapter. You rock! Whoo-hoo! And here's a brand new chapter to make up for the long one that took forever to post up._

**The Tunnel**

James skidded out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance way. He found a group of people, all standing around looking awkward as the watch Roelen come to his senses in the middle of the floor. "Whoa. Sirius did that?" He said with shock, realizing that he should have left sooner.

Remus resisted the urge to go and get a member of the school staff as he sat at the Gryffindor table, wishing he had the courage to go after Ivy, Sirius and now James. But the truth was; he didn't. Unfortunately, if he had, he would have been worse off than either Sirius or James. Since Greyback it in with the Death Eaters, if he had left, things could get a lot worse for him and his family.

_Meanwhile… _

Sirius smiled gently, eyes scanning her face. When a blush gently graced her cheeks; he suppressed the urge to kiss her. She had a boyfriend... and he was sure that wasn't the right thing to do at the moment. The girl before him was probably confused and emotionally upset. Not a good time to be trying to advance a relationship.

"Ah, I noticed." Sirius said as she explained how jealous her boyfriend could be. Who wouldn't notice how he treated her almost like a doll. They did say -- people always want what they can't have. Maybe the Slytherin had brought this on himself... Sirius tried not to flinch as she moved away from him.

Suddenly, as almost if it hadn't happened, Sirius was once again, close to Ivy. He blinked several times, realizing that now they were both stuck. "So it would seem, not that I mind…" He said, smiling down at her. The thing was, with these trick steps, you had to be pulled directly up out of them. Neither Sirius nor Ivy was in the position of doing so.

But, he thought, this might not be what Ivy wanted right now. "Uh, I can get James." He said awkwardly. "He'd help and wouldn't tell anyone." Sirius attempted to move and reach into his pants pocket to get to the two way mirror he usually kept there. The position he was in hardly allowed him to move his arms at all.

Despite her developing feelings towards Sirius, the very man she was stuck in a staircase with, she was rather loyal to Roelen. But still... she just couldn't help it... although; this was really not the time to start something. Especially since she hadn't even broken up with Roelen! That… and she was too scared. This almost seemed like some muggle movie she saw, back with her parents. The two had a secret love affair right under the nose of some big boss the girl was supposed to go out with. Quickly shaking those ridiculous thoughts out of her head, she turned around quickly and grinned stupidly just thinking about it. Although it looked like she was trying to find someone to help them out.

When she noticed Sirius trying to get something out of is pocket, she, who was in the better position of moving her arms, decided to help. "I'll get it." she muttered not really knowing exactly what Sirius was going to get. However, she only felt one thing in his pocket, or, at least it was the first thing her finger's touched and pulled it out. Looking at the mirror she glanced at Sirius with a smile. "Is this it?" And then, she realized exactly _how_ awkward that situation just was. However, she tried to hide her embarrassment by shifting a little and making her rat squeak and making it seem she was trying not to squish poor little Jacque.

Sirius remained very still as Ivy boldly pulled the mirror out from his pants pocket. He rolled his eyes as she looked at the mirror. "Yes, it might be a mirror, but I am not vain enough to carry it around to look at myself in. Here."He gently took the mirror from her, their fingers brushing slightly. The dark haired teen raised an eyebrow at her. "Better watch out for your rat there. I know for a fact they don't like to be sat on."He smiled slightly, sending her a glance before holding the mirror up to his mouth.

"James. Come in James! Loud-mouthed wonder!" Sirius said in a sing song voice.

The 'loud-mouthed wonder' almost jumped out of his skin as he heard Sirius' voice coming from his pocket. _What the? _He thought as he pulled it out. He was getting a few weird stares. It wasn't normal, even by Hogwarts standards to have voices come from one pocket, much less a little mirror. "Sirius! Where in the world are you?"He asked. The shaggy haired teen grinned up at him through the mirror.

"That is a good question James." Sirius said grinning at the image of James. "I am currently stuck here in the trick step on the second floor with Ivy. I was wondering if you could come up and help us out before someone else unwanted shows up."

"Uh… sure." James said rather confused. Sirius was stuck in the trick stair _with_ Ivy? How did that work...?

"Thanks mate. And listen. Sorry about what I said earlier." Sirius said with a frown. "I-"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be there in a moment."  
And with that, James' face disappeared from the mirror. Sirius held onto the piece of glass with a smile."Good ol' James. See, there is a good reason why I carry around this mirror thing." He grinned at Ivy.

While Sirius was chatting with James through that strange device, Ivy took Sirius' advice and pulled out poor Jacque and petted him feeling a bit bad for squishing the poor thing. He had been around her for so long; she just had to carry the rodent around with her everywhere. She didn't care if it was not ladylike of her. When Sirius put the device away, she was surprised how well it worked. "That was brilliant!" She smiled and stumbled backwards as she shifted. It was an odd sensation to have ones foot stuck in a step. Trying to maintain her balance she wrapped her arms around Sirius. It was a bit embarrassing, but she tried to hold back that blush once more.

"James is a rather nice person." Ivy added to try seeming less awkward.

Sirius grinned down at her. It was so easy to joke around with her, almost as if she was one of the Marauders as well... but, Sirius knew this couldn't last much longer. Being close was dangerous for Ivy and even him.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to think anything else."James said smartly, having arrived at the bottom of the stairs. "Now, what have we here? Sirius and Ivy stuck in the trick stair. How did that happen I wonder?" He asked smirking slightly. "Sirius, you wouldn't be trying to take advantage of the lady, now would you?"

"Shut up Antler Boy, and get us out of here." Sirius said, attempting to pull himself out of the stair himself, only to sink in farther. He growled softly, mainly at the stair and at James.

Ivy let go and stared at the two of them. Antler Boy? That was definitely an odd nickname.

"Ooooh. Touchy aren't we?" James asked playfully, quickly going up the stairs, taking two at a time. He glanced again at the two's position, thoughts of pranks and blackmail running through his head. But, not of course wouldn't be the best of times. They needed to get the two out and somewhere away from the awaking Roelen. "Ladies first."He said, gently grabbing onto Ivy and pulling her up and out of the stair.

"Next."Said Sirius in a huff, a little put off that Ivy wasn't still there beside him.

It was nice being around some people other than Slytherins for awhile. She always spoke with James, Potter Remus and even Peter whenever she could, but, of course with Roelen watching like a hawk that wasn't exactly an option all the time. But, she was glad she was able to talk to them now. Especially Sirius. _Such unfaithful thoughts_. She thought to herself and looked off to the side for a moment. When James finally arrived and he and Sirius had their little argument, Ivy couldn't help but laugh a little.

Feeling oddly empty of not really whole when she was separated from Sirius and the stair, but still glad they weren't exactly stuck together, she smoothed out her robes and placed Jacque back in so he could be in a more comfortable position in her pocket. Smiling at the two, well, mostly Sirius but, she didn't really know that, she wondered what was going to happen from then. Would she go back to Roelen? She really should, but she was just so mad at him and really, she wanted to spend more time with everyone else. And, they still had yet to go to Hogsmaede.

She couldn't help but ask though..."Did you pass Roelen on the way? He's not too hurt is he?" of course she was completely unaware of the kick to the head Sirius had given him. She just thought he was there stupefied the whole time. Ivy really couldn't help herself and be a little concerned. But part of her wished that James would reply and say something about him being taken to the hospital wing.

James heaved Sirius out of the stair and stepped back, turning his attention to Ivy. "Roelen? Yeah. He was just coming around when I left to go get you guys. McGonagall just showed up, so he should be fine." James gave her a somewhat reassuring smile. Even if he didn't like the guy, he didn't want to make fun of him in front of his girl friend. James had learned from some Ravenclaw that Ivy had cursed him, not Sirius. They also mentioned Sirius' well placed kick. This of course, he didn't mention for Sirius' sake and Ivy's. She'd been through enough.

Sirius returned his mirror to his pocket. Feeling a bit awkward, he shoved his hands in as well. "Don't worry about him. He shouldbe fine except for a headache." The dark haired teen shifted his weight, a bit guilty for kicking the boy while he was down. Although he fully deserved it, in his opinion, he was almost positive that Ivy wouldn't be happy about that.

"So, are we still going to Hogsmaede?" Sirius asked, mood lightening at the thought. "Roelen'll be out for a while longer, and probably have to stay in the hospital wing a bit. We could make it if you still want to go…." Butterbeer really was starting to sound good right now.

"Ah, well that's good." Ivy muttered quietly and nibbled on her bottom lip again while playing with the ends of her hair. It was a nervous habit she acquired since she was younger. And, it was a bit bad, because sometimes, if she got too nervous, it'd cause her lip to bleed if she bit down too hard. And that was the case now as she jumped suddenly and tasted the blood on her lip. Frowning a little, she was just glad she didn't see it because she was terrified of blood. One time in botany she pricked her finger, saw the blood and fainted. Really it was an odd fear for her to have, especially since she was a beater.

"Oh, did he hit his head?" Ivy asked, feeling a little sorry for him. But not enough to go rushing. She decided to stay with Sirius, he was much nicer anyways. Stopping chewing on her lip, she ran a hand through her hair and finally let the crimson locks fall down framing her face a little as she looked over at Sirius once more and smiled. "Really?" she asked a little too enthusiastic about him going to the hospital wing. Clearing her throat, she repeated her statement. "Really?" she asked in a less excited tone. "That's too bad." She muttered quietly. And then of course Hogsmaede came up and she got excited once more.

"Oui, I would love to go. Let's go now before The Three Broomsticks gets too crowded. We can get good seats. Are Remus and Peter coming?" she asked looking at the two boys.

"I guess you can say he hit his head."James said, throwing Sirius a meaningful look. "He did hit the ground pretty hard."The pink haired boy said softly. He stood almost awkwardly near the two. Feeling the tension in the air, he shifted his gaze from Ivy and Sirius with interest.

"He did?" Ivy asked not remembering him hitting his head, but then again, she tried to blank out most of the incident in her head, so maybe she just missed it. She felt a little bad, but decided not to think about it so much and just looked off to the side for a moment, as if those thoughts slipping out of her head and she was watching them go.

Sirius watched Ivy with mild fascination. She chewed her lip with was, in his opinion, extremely cute."Yeah."He said pulling himself out of his thoughts and fixing his gaze on the red head. "Too bad."He shrugged slightly.

James wanted to laugh at Sirius' sudden change in attitude. "How about I go and get Remus while you guys get a head start? I think Pete's still asleep. He won't miss much anyway." He thought for a moment before saying, "you might not want to go through the entrance hall just yet. The Slytherins probably already found out about Roelen. Sirius, may I suggest using a secret passage away around here?"James tossed his invisibility cloak over to the oddly quiet Sirius"Use that. It might come in handy."

Sirius was slightly shocked at receiving a cloak to the face. "Right. Good idea."

"Course! I'm a genius remember? I'll go fill Remus in on the situation. Meet you there." And with that, James left the two standing there with a small smile on his face. He knew that Sirius was smart enough not to need the cloak, but that would give a reason for the two to get a bit closer.

Glancing over at Sirius, she saw him looking in her direction and immediately turned her attention to James. She ran a hand through her hair but stopped as she glanced at Sirius. "You know a secret passage way...?" She whispered quietly so no one, including the paintings could hear them.

"CourseI couldn't be a Marauder if I didn't." Sirius said off handedly. Trying to snap himself out of his little jealous funk, he continued. "There's a whole bunch of passages that students never bother looking for. Some not even the teachers probably know about… Even the ones out of the castle!" He explained whispering, sending her a knowing glance. "That's what Jameswas talking about.It probably wouldn't be a good idea for either of us to run into Slytherins anytime soon."

"And what is that for?" She asked curiously as to what was going on. She knew James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were always doing mischievous things, but she really never knew how much they knew about the school and everything. The cloak almost looked like liquid, and the parchment he was given seemed very suspicious. She wasn't worried or anything. Just curious. Standing on her toes to look over Sirius shoulders, she glanced down at the objects trying to figure out what they were.

Sirius unfolded the cloak that James had tossed him, gesturing Ivy to follow him into an empty classroom, away from the main stairs and paintings. "This is an invisibility cloak. James got it from his uncle. It's what we used to pull off any serious pranks. You should be lucky; James makes sure people don't know about it. I was surprised he even suggested we borrow it…"But then again, they did need it. "Just …don't tell anyone about it 'Kay? It'd blow our cover completely."

Ivy chuckled and nodded. "True. That's brilliant. How did you guys find all of these? I bet there would be a fantastic place to read." Even though Ivy was quite the tomboy, she was also a book worm, always reading and studying whenever she could get away and have the chance to do so. Walking a little closer to Sirius, she walked with her hands behind her before she just let them stay at her sides, occasionally, it'd brush against Sirius' and she'd mumble some little apology in French, blush, and look away. Following him into the empty classroom she looked him curiously

"An- are you kidding me!?" her eyes went wide as she watched the rare cloak. She reached forward and touched it. "Wow..." she said in amazement as she looked up at Sirius and smiled; "Ha, of course I wouldn't tell. It'll be our little secret." The red head winked at the boy and stuck out her tongue playfully. "Let's go then! I'm excited." She said happily.

"Eh you know. Just stumbled across most of them running from the teachers. If you want to know a good reading place, ask Remus. I swearhe has all these weird hide outs that he likes to disappear too. My area would be short cuts and escape routes."He grinned at the girl beside him, nudging her playfully. It hurt to think that once Roelen came around, this would probably be the last time he'd ever get to talk to Ivy like this... Even though they never had really talked much, just the two of them, Sirius was going to miss it. Ivy was a smart and interesting girl. If she wasn't tied to someone already, Sirius would have probably made a move. He sighed, trying to push that from his mind, intent on enjoying the time he had.

He smirked.**"**Alright then! Let's go! But, you're going to have to stand a bit closer. The cloak has to cover both of us. We don't want anyone seeing our feet."

Ivy nodded in understand and followed Sirius to the secret passage way. She never expected to find one here. One that lead off to Hogsmaede at that as well! Stopping before the one eyed witch, she looked at the taller male as he pulled out his wand. He definitely was an expert at this because the next thing she knew, the one eyed witch's hump had opened up and a space big enough to fit a person, one at a time to crawl through. "You first." Sirius held out a hand to help Ivy up.

She graciously took and climbed in. Stumbling in, she rubbed her head as she sat up, not prepared for the lack of height the passage had. Making sure her rat was ok; she pulled him out and petted him. "Bon, oui?" She asked. The rat seemed to squeak in response. Wiping her brow she pulled out her wand to look around, not knowing Sirius was going to come in after her.

Watching Ivy slide down that tunnel, Sirius glanced up and down the hall, folding the cloak and tucking it into a pocket. Figuring it had been enough time for the girl to move out of the way, Sirius climbed in, shutting the tunnel behind him. It was completely dark in the tunnel, until he reached the bottom. Barely managing to place his feet on the ground, he collided with Ivy quite suddenly. "Whoa!" Grabbing her, he managed to twist himself so he broke their fall, Ivy on top of him. They skidded to a halt several feet away from the entrance.

Looking around the area once more, she heard the other's voice and was just about to move until she found herself falling. She squeaked as well as Jacque as they both landed on something a little softer than ground. Blinking a couple of times, she looked down and noticed that she was laying on Sirius!

She stayed there frozen for a moment, faces only inches away... and she quickly jerked back and stood up, hitting her head on the low ceiling again. "Ow! I'm sooo sorry Sirius!" She said biting down on her bottom lip again. "You're ok right? Sacre blue, I'm so sorry." she said with a nervous laugh and looked to see if he had any injuries or anything.

Sirius turned his head away from Ivy and coughed a few times, trying to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him moments ago. Not that he really minded; it had at least saved Ivy and Jacque from hitting the ground only to be squished. And that would have been more painful for them that him. He blinked; trying to figure out what had happened after he hit the ground.

Ivy was up now, unfortunately. A little voice in his head reminded him that nothing could ever happen between them... But he shook that from his head. He pushed himself to his feet, having to crouch slightly. Pulling out his own wand, he lit it with a quick 'Lumos'. He stifled a laughed as he listened to Ivy apologize. "I'm fine! Don't worry about it. Are you okay? That was a nasty whack you gave your poor little head." He said softly.

"Are you sure? Nothing bruised?" Ivy asked poking around a little, yes, not exactly the smartest thing to do, but she wasn't any doctor or anything and sometimes, she was quite the air head. Or, well, just naive. "Well since you're fine, I suppose we should get going? I'm not claustrophobic, but this place is starting to get smaller by the second." She muttered wondering where the other side would be. Rubbing her head a little she just looked over at Sirius and laughed. "Oh don't worry I'll be fine. I got a face full of bludger once. I think I'll be fine. Everyone tells me I'm hard headed." She stuck out her tongue again and found the exit.

Peering through, she lit her own wand and held it in front of her as she started to climb out. "Where does the other side--OW!" She hit her head once again. Hissing, she held her head for a moment and shook it. "I am such a klutz today." She whined.

"No! I said I was fine."Sirius said, holding in a breath. Most people didn't know it, but Sirius Black was ticklish. Glad that Ivy hadn't managed to his hit a spot sensitive enough to send him into giggles, he let it out with a sigh; "Yeah. It is kinda small in here, even for someone as short as you." He said playfully, teasing her. Wanting to stand up straight again, he followed Ivy down the passage way for a few minutes.

Not letting his mind wander as he watched the girl before him, Sirius tried to think of something else. Like... no. He was too distracted to think about much else but the girl in front of him. If only he had gotten to her first. She wouldn't have had to go through with Roelen's rude treatment. And maybe his parents would approve, since she was a pureblood. Not that he cared what his parents think... but it would be nice to be noticed once and awhile for something good.

Lost in thought, he flinched at the sound of her head colliding with the trap door. "Sorry. Should've have warned you. This trap door leads to the basement of Honeydukes." Squeezing past Ivy, their noses almost brushing for a moment, he pushed up, opening the trap door. Sliding it aside, he held up a finger to his lips, motioning for her to be quiet .

Ivy looked at him skeptically before poking once more and continued her way up the exit. When she hit her head and the other started to squeeze passed, she didn't really notice how close they were until they made a slight bit of contact. Luckily, it was dark and she was able to hide her blush as she scooted aside to give him more room to open the door. "I'm not that short." She mouthed out to him and laughed silently while quietly crawling out of the trapdoor. She seemed a little too good at this, the way she tested the ground to see what would creek if she stepped there. Yes, Ivy did sneak out a lot, whether at home to get away from her muggle parents, or out of Hogwarts to get away from Roelen and just read.

This was so exciting though! Sneaking around with Sirius made it even better. While her back was still turned to him, she smiled widely. Although it faded a little when she realized, this was probably the last time they'd be alone for this long without nothing bad happening to Roelen. Really, even though Ivy didn't want to go out with him anymore, and she knew he was a death eater, she couldn't help but still be a little nice, pity him almost. And even try to convince him to change. She wondered what caused the change in the first place. But it was too late, and she was stuck... if only she had the courage to tell him that she wanted to break up with him. She could never figure out a way to say why without making it dangerous. Roelen had a nasty temper if it came to some serious things.

Then her thoughts drifted to those damn death eaters in the first place! If it wasn't for them, well, she wouldn't've had to lie about herself being a pureblood and maybe she could've stayed with Roelen, or, even Sirius. Sighing a little, she shook her head before she turned and smiled at Sirius kindly. She was thankful she ran into him, that he actually bothered to hang out with her because he wasn't afraid of Roelen and his group. And he was actually kind enough to chase after her and the two of them were able to be together for a little while.

Then, she started to wonder if he could ever like her. And how he would react if she told him she wasn't a pureblood. She doubted he'd mind, but she still felt bad for lying to him.

Sirius made his way up and out of the hole in the floor. Turning away from Ivy, he replaced the door. The dust on the floor made it almost impossible to tell there even was a door there. _'Ah. Lovely. Thank you Founders of Hogwarts.' _Sirius though to himself, grinning. Glancing back over at the red head, the Black came up with an idea. Brilliant even. _'Forget the Death Eaters. Forget Roelen. I'm going to make this the best day she's had in awhile.' _Smiling back at Ivy, he held out his own hand, wondering if she would take it.

It was a leap of faith, not knowing how she felt about him. But right now he didn't care. He just wanted to make her happy. Even if it meant keeping his feelings to himself. He winked at her in the dim lighting of the basement.

She watched the door close, and probably... something else in her view… which, just happened to be... Sirius bending over...

But, Ivy was amazed that the door wasn't even visible! It was genius. Impressed she nodded and looked over at Sirius who gave her a smile back. Blushing a little more so in the dim light, she didn't even hesitate when he held out his hand and she took it, threading her fingers with his. Yes, it was a bold move, especially since she had a boyfriend, but, she wanted this. It didn't matter if they just stood there in the basement, in the dark not saying a word, this was probably the best day of her life. Despite the crappy beginning it was wonderful.

Ivy couldn't wait to see what they were going to do. With Sirius' hand in hers, she followed him out of the basement.


	8. Owls

_**A/N: **__Man! I am totally on a roll with this story! Haha, time to keep typing. _

**Owls**

Sirius grinned widely as she took his hand. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. She hadn't even hesitated to take it... Sirius could only guess what she was thinking. Although he would never force her to leave Roelen, he wished she would. They could be happy! But, since he couldn't change any of that, he focused on what he could change. And that was his attitude. Gently, he led her up the stairs and slipped past the back counter. Mingling quickly for a moment with other shop customers, they made their way out into the sunny streets of Hogsmaede.

Grabbing Ivy's other hand, he spun them both around a few times, laughing. His gray eyes sparkling. Glad to be in the sunshine, glad to be with her. Here. "So. If you could do anything, right now, what would you do?" He asked, bringing them to a stop, still holding both her hands now.

Ivy always was glad that Sirius had chased after her. It made her think; did he really feel the same way but Roelen was just stopping them? Or perhaps he was just being nice? Really, she was hoping it wasn't the latter. Ever since she saw him and talked to him on the train so many years ago, when she lost her rat, she liked him. But, she rarely saw him, so when she met Roelen who saved her from those bullies, she was in love with him. And then he started to change and it went all down hill from there. It seemed the worse the world got outside of the school, the school became tenfold.

But, it was nice, to get out, to be with someone else, to not be tied up like some little slave. She was free. And free with someone she had liked for several years. When they got out, she was surprised to see the sun shining. She spun around with Sirius laughing as she did so. Getting a little dizzy, she bumped into him a little. Staying there for a few moments, she realized what she was doing and backed up a little. But, really she didn't care who was watching, the rumors that were going to start. She could always get away with it somehow with Roelen if she tried. Or, he'd probably yell, and be even more possessive but he seemed afraid to let go too. Maybe because he knew that Ivy was one of the only people to like him, and still stick around. Or what ever reason that was beyond Ivy. At least, that's what she'd like to think…

Ivy kept a hold on both of his hands as well and thought to herself. "Hm...Anything?" She let her hands move from side to side a little. "That's pretty hard. Right now I'm feeling adventurous! So if I could do anything, probably get away from here and just... do whatever I wanted." No Roelen to hold her back... and maybe bring Sirius along instead of course she'd never admit that. "But right now, since we can't exactly go anywhere we wanted to... lets... show up a little late for meeting James and Remus and run around. I don't feel like sitting down yet." This was the first time she was able to voice her true feelings whenever, and it felt fantastic! Ivy couldn't stop smiling. She was sure her cheeks were going to hurt by the end of the day.

Sirius watched Ivy's red hair as it twirled in the sun. It was almost breathtaking. If only things could stay like this forever... He sighed happily, watching the sunlight play across her cheeks and face. Remember the day they had first met. True, it hadn't been exciting or anything, but still a day to remember. But they had been in different houses, they were young... he hadn't been like he was today. Too focused on rebelling. Not since he had found out about Remus did he actually start focusing on the people around him.

"Anything." He breathed. Sirius smiled as she swung their hands. "Adventurous 'ey?"Echoing her words, he listened intently._ As long as I can come with you;_ he thought in response to doing anything and getting away.

He laughed loudly at what she had said. "Why not? James and Remus won't mind. What do you mean by running around though? Like just running? Literally?" He could picture Ivy throwing a frizbee for Padfoot. Now that would be fun... "Whatever you say Ivy. I'm game."

"Well you said, anything so let's do, _anything!" _Ivy said with a grin. She spun around again and let go of one hand, but kept a tight hold onto the other. Not enough to hurt, but to tell him that she wasn't going to let go any time soon. With a wide grin, she started rushing through the students at Hogsmaede. She didn't have a single care in the world right now. She felt free and that was the only thing that mattered. Stopping at a shop, Ivy looked through the window at the owls there in the cages. "Oh, look Sirius isn't that one so cute?" She asked pointing to small owl with large eyes sitting in a cage.

It was quite cute minus the fact that it didn't really seem stable by the way it was whizzing around the cage. "It's adorable!" She laughed as she watched it twitter and zoom around.

Sirius looked at it and tilted his head to the side a little. Ivy's tastes in cute were a bit different. Not that he minded. Deciding to take a bold move, he stepped behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her. Rumors were definitely going to start up, but he did not pay attention to them just yet. He had a feeling Ivy could take care of them anyways. If she could survive being with Roelen for that long, well, she had to be pretty clever. Smiling down at her he just laughed.

"I suppose he's a little cute. Kind of a spaz though." He laughed. Ivy didn't seem to notice.

"I think he's just spunky!" She said before her attention turned to the bookstore near by. "Oh! I had no idea that this was here! I really need to go to Hogsmaede more often." She muttered and started to lead Sirius to the book store. Looking over his shoulder, Sirius looked at the spastic bird before it went out of sight.

Ivy started looking through some of the books and paused when she realized Sirius was still tailing. "Hold on. Go away for a moment." She said with a smile and pushed him away. Sirius, slightly confused let out a "oomph" as he was pushed, but just listened to her as he took several steps back and watched her scuttle off for a bit going to a section to of the bookstore and disappear for a few moments. Not quite sure what to do for himself, he looked over and noticed a few books by him. Opening one, a large owl popped out and started flying around his head. It was the same type that he saw in the store.

"Jeez." He muttered trying to wave the paper owl away. Closing it, the bird disappeared and he shoved it back onto its spot on the shelf. Dusting himself off, he turned when he heard a bit of chuckling. Ivy had returned with a bag in her hand. "What did you buy?" he asked.

"Books." She replied simply.

"Well I could've figured that much." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Oh, can we go to the shrieking shack?" Ivy asked lowering her voice a little. But the excitement was still clear. Sirius couldn't help but smile at the redhead. She was just so adorable, the way her eyes lit up with excitement. It seemed like an old flame of energy that had nearly went out finally started to roar brightly.

_She deserves to be this happy all the time…_He thought as he let himself be lead around the area. He liked it actually. But he couldn't think about how Ivy was the one always being led around to places she didn't seem she wanted to be. How she was forced to eat with Roelen's table. She said herself the only Hufflepuffs that she knew were a couple in all her classes, the Quidditch team, and the leader of her house. However, almost everyone knew of her, and she could name almost every Slytherin. Sirius made a mental note to try to introduce her to at least some of the other Gryffindors. They'd accept her warmly. He certainly did.

They arrived at the shack in no time. Ivy did walk rather quickly and Sirius had to admit he was a little winded by the pace they were going. He was used to lumbering around with the rest of his friends. And the only time he really did run was as Padfoot. He really wished he could run around as a dog. He actually loved being a dog. Sometimes he preferred to be a dog than a human. But if it wasn't for the fleas…

His thoughts were interrupted by Ivy's sweet voice. "Don't tell anyone… but I come here often. There's a spot in the back that's big enough to crawl through and leads into the house. I tend to go up to the highest floor and read. I get sort of scared though… when I come here on a full moon… I always hear this noise… I never stick around to find out what it is, but the next day, one of the rooms would be totally trashed. Do you think it's some sort of poltergeist."

At first, Sirius nearly paled thinking Ivy had discovered Remus' secret, but the second part just showed that she was completely oblivious to his friend's ailment. Which was a little strange, because she always noticed that Remus was sick often… but maybe she just never thought to put two and two together. He hoped she never did either.

Shaking his head he shrugged afterwards and followed her into the shack. It was colder in there due to the stale air, but standing next to Ivy, he felt warm. Her whole body was always warm, like the first few days of autumn – perfect and colorful. Running a hand through his hair, he watched her as she finally let go of his hand. He suddenly felt detached. Crossing his arms over his chest loosely, he watched her run around the shrieking shack. He really didn't see how it could be so exciting, he had been there several times… but then again, so did Ivy. Shrugging, he just smiled as she tripped over herself and bumped into the wall. Walking over to her, he helped dust her robes off and laughed.

"You're such a klutz. Be more careful ok?" he laughed and gave her a quick hug, letting go realizing what he was doing. "You're ok though right?" He asked with worry.

Ivy laughed nervously. "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry." Rubbing the back of her neck she looked at Sirius for a little while and then tilted her head to the side as if in deep thought. Sirius was a bit concerned about that and blinked. "You guys come here often oui?" She asked. Sirius nodded. "And you guys go out a lot right?" he nodded again, starting to get a little worried that she finally put two and two together. "Well, one time I was walking around and saw a large dog."

That was even more concerning than Remus being a werewolf. Because he was pretty sure, she was talking about him. He suddenly remembered the time in the forbidden forest where he was walking by, trying to find James. He spotted her and Snape talking, and quickly disappeared. There was no doubt that she saw him again if she kept sneaking out like this. It was amazing that she didn't find out sooner. But perhaps, they just kept missing each other. She always left whenever she heard noise.

"Really? A dog? That's strange." Sirius muttered quietly trying to seem thoughtful about it. "I don't think the rest of us have seen any dogs. We should ask them when we meet them at the three broomsticks." He added on.

"Oh! I totally forgot! We should go meet them before poor James thinks we ditched him. Maybe we'll run into Remus and Peter too." Ivy smiled and took Sirius' hand again. Sirius noticed something jump into the pockets of his robes and he turned to look down. Seeing a rat sitting there as a rat, he frowned but kept walking as Ivy lead him back to the three broomsticks.

When they got there, Ivy immediately let go of Sirius' hands when she noticed one of Roelen's friends walk by. Going quiet for a little while, she watched the boy give her a look before heading off in another direction. Letting out a sigh or relief, she waved to Remus who was sitting at a table in the corner with James. Sitting down with Sirius, who turned around his chair and straddled it, she smiled at the other boys. "Good afternoon!" She said happily placing her bag down by her feet.

"Hey. Took you bloody long enough." James laughed and sipped some of his butterbeer. Ordering two more for their new guests he looked around again. "Where's Peter?" And on cue, Sirius' pocket got lighter, and a few moments later, Peter came out from the crowd.

"Hello guys." He said waving to them. The rest of them waved. "Hello Ivy." He said giving her a small smile.

Ivy smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. Taking a sip of her butterbeer, she didn't notice Sirius suddenly sit closer to her. James noticed however, but decided to brush it off as him trying to give more room for Peter sit down.

"Jeez it's warm in here." She muttered and took off her robes. Underneath was the standard uniform of the button up shirt with her house crest on the breast pocket, a tie with the colors and a plaid skirt matching the tie. Normally, Ivy would wear the boy's uniform, but she ran out of trousers and ended up wearing the one skirt she owned. Rubbing her legs slightly, she placed her robes over them and took another sip of her butterbeer. "So, I know you boys are always running around the school…" She lowered her voice afterwards, which caused the Marauders to exchange glances before glaring at Sirius who gave them a look of _I-didn't-say-anything_ back to them, "I was wondering if you guys saw a large dog running around here. I've seen it a few times at night… but er…" she tried to say more but forgot what her original statement was.

Remus then came up with the answer. "Are you sure you saw a dog? I mean you sneak out rather late right? It could just be Mrs. Norris or the shadows. Maybe your own imagination." Remus suggested. Ivy thought about it and nodded.

"Yeah, most likely. For a moment I thought I was going crazy." Ivy laughed and leaned back in her chair taking another drink. Remus and James looked over at Sirius who just shrugged and held up his hands defensively. Luckily this all happened when Ivy had her head turned, looking for someone. But the moment she turned around, the boys all smiled at her. Ivy stared slightly concerned. "You boys okay?" She asked arching a brow.

"IVY!" Screamed a voice across the room. Ivy turned around and smiled at the voice.

"Lily!" She yelled back in excitement. Standing up, she ran up and hugged the other red head. "Oh it's been so long!"

"I know! What are you doing here? Did you hear what happened to Roelen?"

"Sirius invited me here… and uh, about Roelen, I sort of did that." She said nervously looking off to the side. Lily gasped.

"No way! Good job! If you ask me you should've done something worse than paralyze him." Lily whispered with a devious tone. Ivy looked up and laughed. The two girls started talking, chattering away like small animals. Ivy was really glad to be able to talk like this. It had been so long since she even saw Lily.

"Merlin's beard, did you hear who…" Lily and Ivy started their gossipy who did this, who did that.

"You two sound like a couple of owls." James laughed.

"Who!?" They asked with slight annoyance. James jumped and just shook his head, muttering: "I didn't say anything…" and drank his butterbeer. Sirius and the others chuckled at him before the table that started as two now grew to six.


	9. Snow Angel

_**AN: **__Whewt!_

**Snow Angel**

Ivy would never forget the time she spent with Sirius at Hogsmaede, it was perfect. She just wished it would last longer. However her time had to be cut short when she heard word of Roelen waking up. She made sure to run over and was the first person he saw. So, luckily he thought she hadn't left his side at all. Still unaware of the kick to the head, she told him that someone else jinxed him and he hit his head so that was the reason why he couldn't forget anything. That, and Madam Pomfrey tweaked his memory. Although only the nurse knew that. Looking over at Ivy and her boyfriend, she shook her head and walked away to tend to the rest of the hospital wing.

Neither Sirius nor Ivy saw much of each other, save for the class they had together. And even though Sirius made an effort to get their earlier, he still managed to miss the opportunity of the spot next to Ivy. He knew that a lot of people wanted to sit there, not because they wanted to talk, but because they wanted to cheat. At least he wanted to talk and cheat.

As usual, time passed quickly. Both of them were busy and barely had time for each other, but, Ivy who, for some reason beyond her own, was still trying to make an effort in making their relationship work. It still didn't seem to work. There were moments that Ivy loved, but they were starting to get more and more rare. A few days before Christmas break, Roelen was starting to spend a little more time with Ivy before he left. Ivy tried to drop a couple of hints to invite her for Christmas, but either Roelen ignored them or was totally oblivious. So, Ivy gave up and just went on with her life.

Walking down from the highest point of the castle down to the lowest was quite a bit of work. Ivy really wished she didn't have potions that ridiculous class but she couldn't get out of it. Professor Trelawny wouldn't let her leave. No matter how much she bothered her about it. If she was lucky, the next term she could switch out. Grumbling about it, she headed down the steps. But as soon as she took her first step, the staircase started to move shifting. Grumbling a few more things in French she held onto the railing.

"Ivy!" A familiar voice called her again. Turning, she had the slight hope it was Sirius, but it ended up being Roelen. She just smiled and waved. Roelen took a few steps back and Ivy stared at him confused. "Wait!" She yelled out when she realized what he was going to do. But it was too late. Getting a running start, Roelen jumped onto the staircase landing on it and smiled at her. Ivy blushed a little and smiled back. There was one of those little moments that she hadn't seen in awhile. "You shouldn't have done that. What if you missed?" She scolded him.

"I didn't though did I? C'mon babe, I'll walk you to class." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Ivy just smiled and let him put his arm around her as they walked down the staircase. The two of them talked, something they hadn't done in awhile. Ivy smiled a little, laughing nervously before they turned the corner.

Sirius stared at the couple who nearly ran into him. It was mostly his fault because he was looking at his shoes while walking, thinking about what he should give Ivy for Christmas. He knew she had gotten him something, but refused to tell him what it was. They also had a small argument about them getting each other gifts, but Ivy ended up already buying his, so he figured he should get her something as well. It was only nice. He noticed that Ivy never really got anything during the holidays, even her birthday which was in the middle of the school year. So he figured it be nice to get her something.

Speak of the devil, there she was… with Roelen. He just gave them a weak smile before stepping out of the way.

"Hello Sirius!" Ivy smiled at him and waved. Roelen just grunted and pulled Ivy closer and kept walking. Ivy however looked over her shoulder and waved back to Ivy giving him a bright smile.

Sirius couldn't help but smile back as well. Her smile was just infectious, the way she showed her teeth so freely and happily. Removing a hand from his pocket, he waved before turning around and started walking. Stumbling over his own shoe, Sirius fell over and landed on his bum. Luckily no one saw that clumsy moment except for a few paintings that pointed and snickered at him.

"Aw shut up." He grunted waving a fist at them before getting up. Brushing himself off he trudged off.

The Christmas Break was sent off by Professor Flitwick topping the large tree in the Great Hall with a large star. Everyone was eating dinner during the process and applauded when it finished. The enchanted ceiling showed a gray sky with snow falling down lightly. It was rather nice outside though; cold, but no different than the rest of the rest of December. Mistletoe was floating around like the snowflakes, taking random students victim of its customs.

Ivy managed to sit with the Gryffindor table. Lily was able to steal her away from her table, which wasn't hard at all. Having a good time, Ivy managed to steal a few glances over to Sirius sitting near the end of the table. He was quiet, which was very much unlike him. "Sirius, is everything alright?" she asked, her crimson hair falling over her face. It had gotten longer since she cut it in her fifth year. Now reaching a little passed her shoulder blades, the long locks constantly got in her face, much to her displeasure.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Sirius muttered with a smile. He looked at her, the candlelight illuminating her rosy cheeks. Shaking his head, Sirius tore his dark eyes away from Ivy's green ones and turned to James'. "So, did you have anything planned for Christmas tomorrow? I heard Remus is going to the library tomorrow so we can do whatever we want before he comes down and catches us." His voice lowered to a whisper.

James shook his head. "Nothing yet. But I'm sure I can come up with something quickly." James grinned with pride before shoveling more food into his mouth. "Eat man. You look deathly." He grunted, spraying a bit of pie everywhere while shoving a piece of pumpkin bread in Sirius' mouth. Sirius sputtered and coughed while Ivy and Lily rolled their eyes.

"Men." They both agreed and burst out laughing. It was a good night, and even better since Ivy had something in mind.

"Let's go outside and have a snowball fight!" Ivy suggested with a glint in her eyes. "Right after we eat!" she laughed.

"Oh yes lets!" James agreed happily. He continued to shovel more food into his mouth, not caring if he was going to be cramping up while running outside in the cold. Actually, he would care, he just forgot that it was going to happen. The excitement of the activity was just as infectious as the holiday cheer going around.

"You should stay in the Gryffindor tower again. It'll be fun." Lily suggested. Ivy nodded and took a drink of her eggnog.

"That'd be fun! If Professor doesn't mind." She added on.

"I'm sure she won't. She always talks about you in the other classes. Apparently you've actually managed to get Sirius to do his homework." Lily laughed and looked over at Sirius. Ivy looked at him and smiled again.

"Yeah, haha, I guess I have." She laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. Crossing her arms over her chest a little, she looked down and pushed away her plate. "Man I am full." She smiled and leaned back.

When they whole group finished eating, they immediately exchanged mischevious glances and got up. Rushing outside as fast as they could, they ignored the cold blast of winter before scattering out. The girls, and Remus against Sirius and James and Peter. Running to opposite sides, Ivy, Lily and Remus used their brains and wands to make a large fort to protect them while Sirius, James and Peter just started to make snowballs. One by one the pile of snow got higher and higher. Then suddenly…

"GO!" A chorus of voices yelled out.

Immediately snow balls went flying. Some thrown by hand, some being chucked at each other by magic. Laughter filled the air as well as the sounds of "oomph"'s and "ow's!". One snow ball thrown by James barely missed Ivy but hit Lily full on in the face. James immediately apologized but was suddenly bombarded by three snowballs. The snow continued to fly as they all ran around tossing them at each other. James and Ivy nearly ran into each other while running and Ivy got the perfect shot of Sirius' rear end when he bent down to pick up another snowball. The laughter never ceased even as they all got tired.

James, Sirius, Lily, Peter and Ivy all looked at each other while Remus started to pile up more snowballs. Giving each other a devious smirk, they craned their arms back.

"Moony!" Sirius called out. Immediately, Remus turned around and…

_SPLAT! _

A series of snowballs came flying towards him. They all missed though as he flicked his wand and they all went careening else where. One went flying towards Ivy but before she was hit, she grabbed Sirius hiding behind him, using him as a human shield. The snowball hit the poor teen in the face.

Laughing uncontrollably, Ivy grabbed her sides and fell backwards into the snow. Letting out a few words in French, she laid down in the snow, her crimson hair looking like fire in the white background. Sirius looked down at her and smiled. Falling backwards, he landed on her. "Oomph!" She grunted before pushing him off. "Gosh you're heavy!" She teased and started to move her arms and legs. Repeating the process several times, Sirius glanced at her curiously.

"What are you doing Ivy?" He asked with a grin while shaking the snow out of his hair, the same way a dog would.

"I'm making a snow angel!" She said with a grin. She watched him and got up. "Here, help me up, they look better when there aren't any footprints in them." She explained. Curious, Sirius helped her up and looked at the spot where Ivy was laying. And there in the snow, was a figure of an angel. He laughed and looked at her.

"You have enough snow on you to look like an angel yourself." Sirius smiled. Ivy blushed a little. But Sirius wasn't sure if it was a blush or her cheeks were red from the snow. Deciding to take his chances he put his arm around her. "Hey let's go inside before you catch a cold." He said and led her back into the castle after she nodded in agreement. Rubbing her hands together to warm them up, she stopped for a moment and waved to the rest of the group who was running away from Remus getting his revenge after James got him in the back of the head. Ivy laughed and shook her head as they walked back inside.

The castle was wonderfully warm. As well as Sirius despite being out in the cold earlier. Walking closer to him, she leaned into his frame a little while heading up to the Gryffindor common room.

Sirius had a plan to sit down in front of the fire with her. The way the light played across her features was always breath taking. And how her hair itself seemed to be part of the fire, warm and beautiful. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at her. He wished he could do things like this more often with her. But, there was Roelen… if only he had gotten to know her sooner…

"Oh look out, it's the mistletoe." She laughed a little embarrassed and avoided the plant. "You know, they're actually very poisonous." She muttered watching the floating shrubbery pass by.

"So is ivy but here I am." Corny, Sirius was well aware, but it made Ivy laugh so that's really all that mattered to him. He smiled back at her and continued walking.

Soon there was no one around, not even Peeves who was taunting them earlier, trying to throw snowballs. But Ivy melted them before they would make any contact.

"Sirius…" Ivy muttered, pausing and moved away from under his arm. Sirius frowned slightly concerned and stopped, turning to look at her.

Ivy looked down at her feet, toes together, rubbing the back of her neck, the other hand in her pocket. He was slightly concerned and leaned down a little, reaching out to brush her hair from her face.

"Ivy are you o—" He was cut off by the feeling of lips pressing against his. Sirius' eyes were wide in shock as he stood there.

Slowly, Ivy pulled away, standing flat on her feet again. Since Sirius was a bit taller than her she had to stand on her toes to kiss him. Turning her head away, she hid her blush. Her face turning even redder than her hair. Sirius was still shocked as to what had just happened. Standing there, like an idiot, lips lightly part, he wasn't sure what to do. "Duh.." he let out stupidly.

"There was a mistletoe." She muttered quietly, pointing up. Sirius looked up but saw nothing.

"I don't see anything." He muttered looking around. Ivy looked up as well and blushed even more.

"Oh sacre blue…" Ivy squeaked and took a step back.

"It's ok… I'd kiss you without one anyways." And at that, Sirius leaned down a bit more, gently lifting up Ivy's chin so she'd look right into his eyes, and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss.


	10. Chestnuts Roasting Over

_**AN: **__So, I'm sitting here in my first period class, bored out of my skull, just about to ready to kill the kid next to me, but then, inspiration hit me and I decided to write the next chapter… instead of commit murder. But I'll tell you what, it was a very tough decision. _

_Btw. I'm really sorry it took forever to put this up. Writer's block you know. Late Happy Holidays everyone! And Happy New Year!_

**Chestnuts Roasting Over… THE CHRISTMASTREE!?**

James and Lily were walking side by side through Hogwarts laughing about the earlier snowball fight making their way to the Gryffindor tower.

"We totally won." Lily laughed and gently pushed James. He stumbled slightly not expecting Lily to push him so hard.

He laughed again and just nudged her back. "Liar, we won!" James objected. They reached the tower and opened up the painting of the fat lady and walked into the common room. "There's no way we…"

"Ssh!"

James and Lily turned to see Sirius sitting by the fire, his arm around Ivy, who was sleeping peacefully next to him. Lily let out a quiet "aw" while James fidgeted lightly and frowned. Sirius shifted a little when Ivy stretched, switching positions so she was now resting her head against his shoulder.

"That's cute. Let's go upstairs James. That way Sirius will be the only one to suffer if someone wakes her up." Lily snickered and dragged James upstairs. The boy adjusted his glasses before heading up. "Good night Sirius."

Sirius jerked his head in reply and watched the two disappear upstairs. It was so obvious that their feelings were starting to show. He just wondered when they were going to hook up, hopefully soon. Sirius' thoughts were interrupted when he felt some movement. Ivy had shifted to her arms were wrapped around his waist. Looking down at Ivy, he smiled. The way the fire light flickered over her, it just made him want to kiss her again, but he had to hold back. Running his hands through her hair, he sighed. If only he had talked to her sooner, if only he opened his eyes before. She was always there, but he took too long to realize it. Now, she was stuck with someone else – someone undeserving.

Sighing again, he just watched her sleep before drifting off himself.

Sirius was suddenly woke up by a loud shriek coming from the door in the common room. He bolted up right as, well as Ivy causing the two to smack their heads into each other. "Ow!" He grunted and rubbed his head. Ivy did the same, while he looked around trying to figure out what was going on. "What the bloody deuce are you screaming for!?" Sirius glanced over at the first year staring at him.

"The Christmas tree! In the Great Hall! It's ON FIRE!" She yelled and several people who were roused up from their sleep ran out. She lead them down and out of the common room leaving James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and Ivy sitting around staring blankly at each other. Obviously too sleep to figure out what was going on.

"Don't look at me. I was up here the whole time sleeping with…" Sirius trailed off and Ivy, who finally decided to greet the world, gasped and pushed herself away from Sirius brushing herself off. Clearing her throat, she took several steps back and smoothed out her clothes and hair.

"Good morning…" She muttered quietly and rubbed her eyes, keeping her head down to hide the blush rising up to her cheeks. "So, what's going on?" She looked around at the empty common room.

"The tree caught on fire." James said casually.

"Oh the tree… WHAT!?" Ivy stared at them all wondering just how they were all so calm about it.

James scratched his nose and looked over at Remus who glanced at Sirius who glanced back at James. "Shame, I wanted to do that first. I wonder who could've done it. Maybe Peeves? Let's go check." James said and left the common room still in his night clothes. The rest of the group followed leaving Sirius and Ivy alone in the common room.

The two looked at each other and laughed nervously not sure what to do now. "So, we should go see if everyone's alright…?" She asked playing with the end of her robes. She felt a bit dirty not changing out of the clothes she was wearing during the snow fight. But she didn't really entirely mind just yet. There were other things in her thoughts. Such as that kiss last night… Clearing her throat again she kept her eyes shyly on the ground.

Sirius fidgeted as well, not sure what to do with himself either. He couldn't help but smile as he looked down at Ivy. She was just so cute, standing there and blushing. He took a step forward closer to her and took her hand. "C'mon let's go see." He smiled at her. He was quite aware how odd it was to go see a burning Christmas tree together… but, they were together, and that's just what made the whole thing so much more enjoyable. Tugging her out of the common room, he quickly hurried down the stairs towards the great hall.

The smoke could be seen coming out of the tall doors, crowded by students watching in awe. All the professors were busy trying to put the fire out while peeves was cackling and laughing throwing flaming ornaments at the students and teachers.

"About time you got here." James smirked looking over his shoulder to see Sirius. Remus turned around as well and looked down for a moment. He noticed Sirius and Ivy holding hands and frowned. As much as he wanted his friend to be happy, he really did believe that Sirius chose the wrong person at the wrong time to hook up with. But he said nothing, because Ivy noticed what Remus noticed and quickly let go of Sirius' hand. At first the dark haired teen didn't understand, but it didn't take long when he saw the look on his friend's face.

"Got caught in the trick step again." He muttered and watched as the tree was now reduced to a charred pile of twigs. Several people sniggered including Sirius and Ivy. Rolling her eyes, the red head turned around and gasped.

Standing behind her was Severus Snape giving her an awkward glance. Ivy frowned and took a step back, getting a little closer to Lily who turned around and just smiled at Snape. "Hello." She greeted with a smile. James turned around and scoffed when he saw Snape's greasy head. Sirius pushed through shoving Snape out of the way.

"Oops." The teen smirked as the other nearly stumbled onto the floor as he stood next to Remus.

"Tch. Setting the tree on fire wasn't in very good spirits Potter." Snape crossed his arms over his chest and crinkled his nose. "I don't understand why you continue to associate yourself with this person Lily. You're so much better than that."

"You learn that from Roelen?" Ivy interjected slightly annoyed. Snape said nothing and just walked away.

"Annoying little git." Sirius huffed as he turned around. Most of the students were now filing out, done with the little show so early in the morning. Many of them were still in their pajamas and went back to get changed before going to breakfast. Although a few lingered wondering if they were still going to get some there in the Great Hall. "I'll roast his chestnuts. See how bloody good spirited that is."

"Really? Did you just say that?" Ivy asked with a snort.

"What?" Sirius turned to look at the red head.

"_I'll roast his chestnuts."_ She imitated in his voice. "Please that was so corny!" She laughed along with Lily.

"I thought it was funny." Sirius defended. Ivy and Lily started laughing even harder.

"C'mon let's go change. I want to see what presents we got as well!" Lily snickered dragging Ivy up the stairs. Ivy looked over her shoulder and smiled at Sirius before turning the corner.

The boys just stood there exchanging glances before shrugging. "It's a shame they don't have a book on women in the library. I think they're the most mysterious of the creatures." Remus scoffed. James snickered and just rolled his eyes and started walking. Sirius and Remus followed shortly afterwards as they headed up the steps. "Where's Peter? I have to talk to him soon."

"About?" James asked.

"The full moon you dolt!" Sirius hissed and slapped James in the back of the head.

"Right right. Sorry. But where is the bloke anyways? I haven't seen him in ages." James looked around rubbing the back of his head. "He didn't go home. I just saw him yesterday. Maybe he's in the library or something. He's just as much as a nerd as you Moony."

"Maybe you should crack open a book sometime Prongs. You might learn something." Sirius snickered.

"Well that's usually the point of reading Padfoot." Remus added on. James chuckled but quickly let out a yelp as Sirius pushed him and the green eye'd boy nearly toppled over. They all laughed as they made their way back up to the common room.

"I see you didn't waste any time to get into your presents." Sirius smiled at Ivy and Lily who were sitting by the fire with a few other students, surrounded by wrapping paper and had already changed. Ivy had a brand new scarf wrapped around her neck and Lily had a book in her lap. Obviously presents from each other the way they were chattering amongst themselves.

"Didn't your parents give you one Ivy?" Lily asked looking amongst the presents. There weren't many on Ivy's side. Ivy didn't mind too much though. She was used to this. She didn't have a lot of friends because Roelen wouldn't let her make any and her parents never gave her any, so it wasn't like she was hated by anyone, she just never had a lot of present connections.

"No, they never do. It's alright. I know they'd just get me something stupid." Ivy laughed and just handed Lily another present. "Oooh this one is from James." The red heads looked over at him and laughed. James' ears turned red, before he cleared his throat.

Lily quickly opened it and smiled. "Oh I love these!" She said looking down at the box of chocolates. "Thank you James that was really sweet of you." She grinned.

Suddenly, an owl came bursting in through the window. A large barn owl that Ivy instantly recognized. "Oh… it's Roelen's." She muttered walking over to the large bird and tried to extract the package tied to its foot. The bird hooted and nipped at her hand. Luckily she pulled away before it could get her and grabbed the package with her other hand. "Stupid bird." She muttered before she sent it away. Opening up the package she sighed and shook her head. "What is it?" She asked tilting it every which way to try to figure out what it was.

Remus walked over and examined it as well. "It's some sort of pendant. I don't know why it's so dark though." He muttered. Ivy frowned and just put it in her pocket. Watching the large owl fly away, Sirius suddenly remembered something. He opened his mouth to speak but decided to wait to tell her.

"Well, are you boys going to open your presents?" Lily asked.

"Well open ours later." James said with a shrug. "I'm hungry." He muttered as he went upstairs to go get changed. Remus followed as well, but Sirius lingered.

"May I talk to you later Ivy?" Sirius asked nervously.

Ivy blinked a couple times before nodding. "Sure. Is everything alright?" she asked slightly worried.

"Yeah. Don't worry. It's nothing horrible." Sirius laughed before heading upstairs as well. Ivy and Lily looked at each other and shrugged.

"What was that all about?" Lily asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. But he said it was nothing bad. So I'm not too worried." Ivy said petting her new scarf.

"So… I saw you two sleeping next to each other in front of the fire." Lily giggled and playfully pushed Ivy.

"Oh sacre blue…" Ivy blushed and laughed. She shook her head and covered her face before looking up at Lily again. "Did you really?" she whispered.

"Yeah you two are so cute." Lily teased. Her voice got a little lower and she leaned in. "Are you sure this is ok though? With Roelen and all… You should break up with him soon. Or he'll be even more pissed." She muttered, very worried for her friend.

Ivy frowned and just smiled sadly. "I wish things were that easy."

A few hours later

Finally, things had settled down and the unwrapping had ended. People were talking lazily amongst themselves showing off their presents, or complaining about them. It was a nice atmosphere however and Ivy smiled looking around the Gryffindor common room, sitting in front of the fire with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. It was never like this her common room, well, whenever she was in there. Most of the time she spend, was with Roelen and her friends who were always so uptight and secretive. Always mean and saying things horrible that she couldn't object to in fear of something horrible happening to her. Sighing, she thought about the times she'd walk into the Hufflepuff common room and there would be a sudden hush. The way some people avoided her, it seemed like she was infected with some sort of disease. Snorting a bit in anger, she took another sip. At least the Quidditch team talked to her… as well as the Gryffindors she spent time with now.

And speak of the devil- one leaned right over her chair. The one she ended up falling in love with out of the blue. His dark hair hung over his face, but didn't mask the smile over his lips. Ivy couldn't help but smile back.

"Bonjour." Sirius greeted, standing on his toes to lean further over the back of the tall armchair.

"_Vous parlez français?" _Ivy asked with a smile. Sirius blinked in confusion which caused the red head to laugh as she got up. "You speak French?" she translated.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Obviously only enough to say hello." He replied, standing flat on his feet and put his hands in his pockets, letting his arms rest at his sides.

"I should teach you then. It's very easy to learn." Ivy set her empty cup down on the table next to the chair. "So, you said you wanted to speak with me?" She asked curiously, running a hand through her hair and fiddling with the locks.

"Oui." Sirius gave her a wide grin before jumping over the table. Ivy gasped but laughed as he took her hand and lead her out of the common room. The portrait shut behind them and he led her up to the owl tower.

"Sirius, where are we going?" Ivy asked, taking a few extra steps to keep up with Sirius' longer strides.

"You'll see." He answered simply. "It's a surprise!"

"Aw, I'm too impatient for surprises!" Ivy pouted jokingly.

"Well it's good for you that we're here." He said opening the door to the owl tower. "Here." He smiled and led her inside.

"What are we doing here? It's only the owl tower." She said looking around. There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hold on will ya? You are impatient." Sirius laughed. He whistled and suddenly, a circular, gray fuzz ball came zooming through the sky. It knocked poor Sirius right in the head and the teen stumbled. "Ow!" He rubbed his head and looked up at the owl circling around his head.

"Is that the owl from the shop?" Ivy asked, her eyes lighting up as she watched the spastic owl float over Sirius.

"It's also your owl now. I remembered how you said he was cute… I thought you were a little weird, he's a really strange, but seems to suit you well. Plus, he'd be a good companion for Jacque." Sirius smiled grabbing the owl out of the air and handing it to Ivy. He let out another yelp as the tiny thing bit his finger.

"Aw he's so cute! Thank you! Oh Sirius you're so sweet!" Ivy threw her arms around him. Sirius grinned and hugged her tight. It was nice having her in his arms. They seemed to fit perfectly together… better than she did with Roelen…

"I have something else." He said as he plucked the bird away from Ivy and let it fly off to the highest perch next to a large snowy owl.

"What is it?" Ivy asked curiously looking around.

Sirius smirked and pulled Ivy closer, gently tilting her head up again to look into her eyes. Ivy blushed as she stared right back, standing on her toes to match the height of the other. They stood there for a long time, not saying a damn thing. The owls seemed to quiet their chatter as well, and watched the two.

And finally, as the sun started to shine through the clouds of the morning… their lips came together in another passionate kiss.

Unfortunately, these forbidden lovers could not so easily achieve their nirvana. For their troubles begin, as the holiday ends.


	11. Seven Deadly Sins

_**AN: **__Whewt! That took awhile to get up I'm so sorry guys! But to make it up for you is a lovely chapter with lots of action. Yaay! Holy crap this chapter was hard to write. I had A LOT of fun writing one of these sections. Can you tell which one it was? haha_

**The Seven Deadly Sins**

_One does strange things when they are in love…_

The holiday had ended unfortunately, but that did not stop Ivy and Sirius from seeing each other, they tried to spend as much time as possible together with their new relationship slowly growing right under Roelen's fat nose. It wasn't that hard since Ivy always managed to get away from Roelen. Although it started to get a little too easy, since Roelen suddenly became busy with things he couldn't tell Ivy about. She was very aware though, of what he was doing. She was smart, and even if she wasn't, she could figure it out. She hated how Roelen thought she was so stupid and oblivious, but was glad at the same time, if he knew that she knew about his secret, well, her secret could probably be revealed as well. And not only was it the secret that she was actually muggle-born, but that she was having a secret affair with Sirius Black.

**Greed**

Sirius had started to come early to transfigurations to sit next to Ivy. It thrilled Remus thinking his friend was actually going to class early to learn. Instead, he was sitting there passing notes to Ivy to meet somewhere in some empty classroom so they can hang out. One time, James nearly caught them snogging underneath the invisibility cloak. Luckily Sirius' cleverness came up fast and said they were going to sneak off to Hogsmaede and get some sweets from Honeydukes, which left James' suspicions at ease. The two of them took more and more time out of their lives to be with each other. And little did Sirius know, was that he was getting greedy with her. He always got upset when he saw her with Roelen, but he thought that was natural because he knew that she didn't belong with him. He wanted her all to himself.

One particular moment was at the library, where they actually ran into each other without planning. Roelen wasn't too far, but Sirius just had to take the opportunity of them being alone.

"Hey." He whispered quietly wrapping his arms around the red head's waist. Ivy giggled quietly and gently wriggled out of Sirius' grasp and led him down to the corner of the library.

"Ssh. We have to be quiet." She giggled pressing a finger against his lips. Sirius just chuckled lightly and pulled her closer. Ivy tried to suppress her laugh as his fingers ran over her sides. "Sirius!" She called out.

"Sssh." He teased and kissed her once again. Ivy blushed and eagerly kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. And just as things were starting to get good, a voice could be heard.

"Ivy darling, I'm done. Let's go eat." Roelen called out. "C'mon babe. I'm hungry." He said again a bit louder. He was shushed by the librarian but he just waved her off. Ivy turned to go back but Sirius didn't let her go just yet. He wanted to stay with her longer… keep her for himself, just for a little more.

"I have to go. _Desole, I'm sorry._" Whispered quietly. She kissed him quickly once again before Sirius hesitantly let her go. "I'll see you again soon. I promise." She added again and finally pulled away. But before she left Sirius hugged her tight and kissed her on the cheek.

Ivy smiled at him tucking her hair behind her ear and ran out to greet Roelen. She smiled at him, forcing it on, although really she was thinking of Sirius, and kept helped the other with his books. "Wow I'm surprised you're actually reading."

"Oh hush." Roelen laughed and gently pushed her. Ivy pushed back lightly before they went to the check out.

Sirius grumbled, but stood there for a moment, reveling in the feeling of Ivy's lips against his own. He smiled dumbly to himself before walking out of the library. With his head in the clouds, Sirius didn't see Remus walking in, as he walked out and bumped right into him, knocking him clear off of cloud nine.

"Oh, hello Remus." Sirius greeted clearing his throat and helping his friend up.

"Good morning Padfoot. Funny to see you in the library." Remus smirked.

"Oh har har." Sirius laughed out dryly crossing his arms over his chest.

"But really, what were you doing in the library…?" Remus arched a brow wondering if his friend was causing more mischief.

"Nothing. Just reading." He lied. He felt bad for doing it, but he knew that if the other's found out, well they'd be rather pissed off. So it was either lying, or facing their anger… and facing the decision of his friends or Ivy… and well, that wasn't a choice he wanted to make.

"Reading Hm?" Remus frowned as he saw Ivy walked out with Roelen. Sirius immediately turned and looked over at the couple. Ivy turned as well making direct eye contact with Sirius, before coyly looking down. Remus noticed this immediately but said nothing.

**Gluttony and Wrath**

It had been a few hours since Sirius had ran into Ivy, and he started to get a little fidgety. She said she'd meet him by the Quidditch field after noon because she was practicing. In the back of his mind he was thinking about joining the Quidditch team as well just so he could get out of classes to practice. But one had to keep a certain ranking to be in Quidditch and one actually had to know how to play. He knew he just wasn't as good as Ivy or James. He had reached the field a little early hoping to see Ivy in action, which he was lucky he saw for he saw the red flash zoom through the air and smack the bludger.

From personal experience, he kept far away from the field. Just thinking about it made his head hurt. Ivy could've nearly taken his head clear off with that bludger. Luckily it was still there on his shoulders. Shaking his head, he avoided getting too close to the field and sat down on the Gryffindor side of the field. He was slightly surprised to see that he was not alone. Peter and James were sitting there talking amongst themselves. He hadn't seen much of Peter so he thought it was nice to talk to him. He just wondered why they were out here. "Hey Wormtail. Antler-boy." He waved.

"Oh hey there Padfo- hey!" James objected. Peter snickered and waved back to Sirius. "What brings you here?" He asked.

"Nothing really… just wanted to watch the practice… how about you guys?" Sirius asked curiously sitting down on the benches.

"Same. We're going to play them in a couple of days so I thought I'd watch the practice. See if I could pick up on any strategies… They seem to be relying heavily on the bludgers. I can see why though. Ivy really can hit hard." James snickered remembering that smack to the head as well as Sirius. The long haired teen just glared at his four-eyed friend.

"Ha. How about you Peter?" Sirius looked at the mousey boy leaning in front of James and pushing him out of the way by the face. James scoffed and tried to swat Sirius' hand away but was unsuccessful.

"Oh… nothing just giving a James some company… you normally don't watch practices… what made you change your mind?" Peter asked curiously. He might have a feeling why… but he didn't want to voice it in fear of getting trouble.

"Tch. I think I know why." James grumbled finally shoving pushing Sirius' hand away. He wants to spend more time with Ivy. Don't think we haven't noticed how close you two have gotten over the holiday." James crossed his arms over his chest and leered at Sirius whose eye twitched lightly.

"What? I just want to spend more time with her." Of course he did. He wanted to spend all his time with her. The closer they got the more time he wanted to spend with her. Sure he was being a bit gluttonous about it, but he didn't care, he really wanted to be with Ivy. Sirius wasn't really sure what it was but he just wanted to spend more and more time with Ivy.

"If you say so. You might want to be careful about though mate. I'm just worried for ya." James muttered quietly.

"It's none of your damn business James!" Sirius snapped but then stopped himself. Feeling guilty he sighed and shook his head, running a hand through his long hair. "I'm sorry James. I didn't mean it."

James and Peter exchanged worried glances and frowned. "It's alright mate… I understand." Of course James didn't really, he never knew of his friend lashing out over something stupid like that… but he decided not to talk about the subject anymore. "Oh look practice is over." He said quietly and pointed down to the Hufflepuff team standing on the ground of the Quidditch field talking amongst themselves.

Just as Sirius was about to go down and talk to Ivy, he stopped when he noticed another body heading towards her. The man hugged Ivy before letting go and walking her away. The red head looked around briefly to try to find Sirius but didn't see him in the stands and just walked off the field. In the stands, Sirius let out a soft growl and gripped the railing so hard that if he squeezed anymore he could've broken it. James took a step back away from his friend and just sat down and looked over at Peter.

"Uh, let's go get something to eat Padfoot. I'm sure down in the kitchens the house elves would get us something. C'mon." James said getting up. "You can come too Wormtail." He pushed up his glasses and headed off the stands. Sirius stood there for awhile before turning around and headed down the stairs.

**Pride and Sloth**

Because she was spending so much time with Sirius, Ivy started to slack off on her work. She wasn't as diligent as usual, and even some of the professors started to notice and had little chats with her. She just told them that it was heading towards the end of the year a little too slowly and she was tired. But, she still managed to get her normal marks by staying up all night to do her homework that she pushed off until the very last minute. It was something that everyone else did so no one really dug into why her habits had suddenly changed. Although she hid out in the library or snuck out to the shrieking shack so no one could see her. Ivy still wanted that good girl appearance to shine through.

This particular evening, Ivy was sitting in the Shrieking Shack with Sirius. The two of them were supposed to be on a "date" but Ivy ended up bringing her homework along. She sat in the corner and started to scribble down notes and answer the questions that were assigned. It wasn't anything major, but she wanted to do it so she could keep up her marks. Sirius on the other hand was slightly annoyed by this. He knew Ivy was prideful of her grades but still… did they come before he did?

"You know, not turning in one assignment wouldn't hurt love." Sirius said from the dusty old bed. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"Oui, I know, but I just have to do it. I don't want any of the professors digging into to why I don't have it." Ivy said with a huff.

Sirius just smiled and pushed himself off the bed. "One piece of work isn't going to kill you. Plus it's Professor Flitwick, it's alright. I'm sure he won't care." He walked over to Ivy and kneeled down in front of her. Moving the paper's away, he ran a hand through her hair and looked into her eyes. Ivy blushed lightly but smiled back. "This is our time anyways." He whispered before connecting their lips.

When he pulled away Ivy smiled. "You're right." She said getting up. "We should do something." She said getting up slowly. Sirius got up as well and smirked. Ivy looked at him curiously and laughed. "What?" She asked.

"I don't think we should do anything." Sirius said and suddenly picked Ivy up. Ivy squeaked and laughed playfully hitting the teen to put her down.

"Eek! Sirius put me down!" She laughed as he carried her bridal style to the old bed there. As Sirius put her down, a large cloud of dust came out and a few critters under the bed scuttled out. "Ew, Sirius do we have to stay here?" She whined getting up only to be caught in another dust cloud as Sirius jumped into the bed as well. She coughed and laughed trying to fan the dust away from her face. With a small sneeze, she accidentally bumped her head in his chest. "Ouch!" She muttered rubbing her head. Sirius couldn't help but laugh as she rubbed her head mumbling.

"This is pretty romantic though. I mean, it is just us." Sirius said kissing her forehead and lied back down on the bed.

"Us, and whatever little creatures are running around this dirty old shack, as we lie here covered in dust." Ivy snorted but just rolled over resting her head on Sirius' shoulder and sighed. "I like doing nothing."

"Yeah, me too."

**Lust**

Being the typical 16 year old boy, of course Sirius would have urges. He kept them under wraps most of the time, but occasionally it'd slip. Nothing too bad, maybe just a little squeeze here and there, which would cause a squeak and a blush from Ivy, which he just thought, was the most adorable thing ever.

Coming to Transfigurations early became a normal thing for Sirius. Unfortunately, this time, he arrived a little too late. That prank on Severus took a little longer than he thought. But, that's alright; he managed to get a seat behind Ivy. Gently tugging her hair he smiled at her when she turned to look back briefly. The teacher finally walked in and Ivy turned around. As the Professor started talking, she and the rest of the group took out their books and wands and started treading. Sirius started doing the same before he ripped a piece of parchment. Scribbling a note on it neatly, he passed it to Ivy.

The red head turned around and quickly stuffed the note in her pocket. When Professor McGonagall had her back turned; she pulled it out and read it.

"_French lessons?" _Ivy nearly laughed out loud at Sirius' note. She covered it up with a cough and everyone stared at her. With a blush, she shifted before scribbling down the answer. Sirius smirked as he opened the paper frog that hopped on his desk.

"_Oui." _

Now serious was starting to get fidgety, wanting to get out of class. He kept glancing around, trying to find something that would distract him until the end of transfigurations. Tapping his quill against this paper, he sighed and leaned back into his seat. Sirius mumbled to himself waiting. His eyes wandered to the bright red hair in front of him. Smiling to himself he leaned forward and idly played with her hair. It was amusing until Ivy leaned forward, leaving Sirius with nothing to fidget with. He was about to object until he turned and noticed one of Roelen's Slytherin lackeys looking off in his direction. Sirius grumbled and shifted again. It was dead quiet in the room and he could see Ivy before him, silent as a mouse. (Which was actually a first, she was quite the chatterbox after all.) But right now, she was hunched over, and writing her notes down diligently.

The teen sighed and waited, and waited, and waited. It seemed like an eternity for Transfigurations to end. He started to bounce his leg up and down quickly in his impatience, which only received an annoyed _stop it! _from another Hufflepuff sitting next to him, trying to do their work. However, the student received several colorful words in reply from the fidgety teen.

Finally, class ended and the rush of wizards and witches pushed their way toward the exit; which was good for the poor Hufflepuff because Sirius was only a hairline away from turning him into a rodent or some sort of ferret. The long haired teen included himself to the mass of people following his beloved red-head into the hall.

Ivy looked over her shoulder and smirked at him before walking down the hall casually. She hummed to herself and adjusted her bag before heading off in the direction of an empty classroom. When there wasn't a lot of people around, she looked like she was going to walk forward, but suddenly turned into the classroom. Facing the door she took several steps back waiting for Sirius to appear before her.

Sirius paused to tie his shoe, or at least look like he was when Ivy went into the classroom, so it didn't seem like he was following her. When he double checked to make sure no one was around, he got up and walked into the classroom. Seeing Ivy a few feet away smirking like that, a chill went down his spine. Closing the door behind him, he dropped his things by the door, kicking it out of sight and walked forward towards Ivy quickly.

Dropping her things down as well, she threw her arms around Sirius and kissed him passionately. The male of course, eagerly returned the kiss, hugging her at the waist and lifting her up. Ivy wrapped her arms around Sirius' waist, as he held her up easily. Moving her hands up, she ran her fingers through his hair, never once breaking their kiss. Feeling her back against the wall, she smirked and looked down at the other, a light blush over her cheeks.

_"__Vous allez mieux."_ Ivy whispered breathlessly, commenting on Sirius' progress.

"_Est-ce vrai ? Merci beaucoup. J'ai eu beaucoup de pratique."_ Sirius chuckled. He definitely had a lot of practice. After classes, before classes, in between classes, after Quidditch practice, Hogsmaede trips, and pretty much any chance he could get to be alone with Ivy. They actually did practice a little French since he was rather eager to learn, but they were more eager to do something else. They were both teenagers after all. Sirius laughed with Ivy as he connected their lips again. This time moving her over to the teacher's desk.

Ivy was thinking of saying something, thinking maybe they were doing too much too fast, but got lost in the heat of the moment and instead just gripped the boy's hair as he kissed down her neck. She sighed in content as Sirius looked down at her with a smile. His long hair curtaining the two of them as their noses touched.

Just as he was about to continue, the door opened. Ivy squeaked and pushed Sirius off as fast as she could. He rolled off as well and fell to the floor with a thud, accidentally bringing Ivy with him. With their hearts beating out of their chest, Ivy sat up quickly to see who it was.

And of all the people in Hogwarts who had to be standing there, it was Roelen. Ivy's eyes went wide as she adjusted her hair and cleared her throat. "Roelen!" She called out surprised. She gently kicked Sirius in the side to get him to hide under the desk.

"What were you doin' babe?" Roelen asked curiously.

"I uh.. uhm…" Ivy looked around and took several steps away from the desk and started to look around the desks. "I was looking for Jacque. He jumped out of my pocket and ran in here." Ivy looked over at Roelen praying he would fall for it. It was a good reason to be in the room.

"The door was closed." Roelen muttered crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well I didn't want him to run out the room! Close the door! Before he gets out!" Ivy yelled at him and threw her arms into the air. She stomped across the room trying to keep Roelen's attention on her while she quickly closed the door.

Meanwhile, under the desk, Sirius tried to figure out what to do. Then, he had a sudden idea and reached into his pocket. James' invisibility cloak was in there. Smirking, he wrapped it around himself and stood up. As Ivy went by the desk and didn't see him, she grew slightly worried and was rather surprised.

"What is it?" Roelen asked taking a few steps forward. Ivy looked down under the desk and Sirius' head appeared, seemingly floating in mid air as he quickly shook his head, telling her not to let Roelen get any closer.

"Oh, I thought I saw him, but it was just a big piece of dust." She said and walked away from the desk. Walking away from the desk, she headed a little closer to Roelen and looked around. "So uh, how was your day? Bon?" She asked with a smile and a small laugh.

"It was fine. But a few other people in my classes were bothering me." Roelen sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Is that right? What were they doing?" Ivy asked trying to keep a conversation and keep Roelen distracted enough for Sirius to make some quick escape.

"They were just talking too loud, and some of the things they were talking about-" He just muttered bobbing his head in that annoyed manner. Ivy nodded as she stood there, letting her hair cover one eye lightly before tucking it back. As she did, she felt something against her hand for a brief moment. "It was just so annoying, the way they were…" He continued as Ivy froze, knowing exactly what was going on.

Sirius was right behind her! But that wasn't the worst of it, she could feel invisible hands going across her stomach lightly, lips press against her neck. Sirius' coarse growl rumbled in her ear that sent shivers through her entire body. Ivy was glad the marauder was holding her up or she was sure she would've fell to her needs at that delicious sound. Pulling her closer, the soft butterfly kisses went up her neck while his hands went down. Ivy fidgeted lightly trying to listen to Roelen's conversation, trying her hardest to seem normal.

But that wasn't going to happen as she felt a light squeeze on her arse and she squeaked. Roelen looked up immediately at her, giving her a curious look.

"I THINK I JUST SAW JACQUE!" She yelled out, rushing forward to hide the bright blush. Opening the door she looked out. "There! Roelen could you please get him while I get my things!" She said. "HURRY!" She yelled out. Roelen jumped a little and walked out of the room quickly. Shutting the door as fast as she could, she whirled around, face as red as her hair. "What do you think you were doing!?" She hissed out in a mixture of French and English, hitting the boy repeatedly.

Sirius pulled off the cloak for a little while, letting most of his body no longer be hidden by the cloak. He just laughed and shrugged.

"Ow! Ow! I couldn't help it." He protested. Ivy almost got mad but instead just shook her head.

"That was so embarrassing!" She whined and pouted. Sirius felt a little bad, but he knew that she liked it. Smirking, he just winked at her. Ivy scoffed and stomped her foot getting her things. Sirius heard footsteps and covered himself with the cloak once again.

Roelen then appeared as Ivy bent down to pick up her things.

"You're spending lunch with me." He said, sounding more like an order than an invitation. "And I didn't see Jack."

"It's alright. It must've been another rat. He was in my bag the whole time." Ivy muttered. "And it's Jacque." She corrected him.

"Yeah whatever. I'll walk you to class." He said taking her by the arm. Ivy turned around quickly and turned to face Sirius' direction and glared. Pulling the hood down, Sirius simply blew a kiss in her direction.

**Envy**

As Ivy walked away, something started to rise up within him. Something started to rise up within him – something that seemed more powerful than lust. He stood there with his hands clenched into fists. After a few moments, Sirius took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. Shuffling through the halls, he decided to go to his next class, grumbling the whole way to Herbology.

Peter spotted Sirius and trotted over to him. "Hello there Padfoot." He greeted. Sirius looked over at his friend and huffed. "You okay?" Wormtail asked unsure if he should have done that. Mumbling to himself, Peter decided to fall back, afraid of Sirius for the moment, just in case his friend decided to lash out at him. Peter definitely didn't forget his friend's behavior back at the Quidditch field. "Well, I'll see you in class. I forgot to do something. See you soon." He waved before walking away quickly.

Reaching his next class, Sirius sat down next to a few other Gryffindors. They smiled at him and he nodded as a hello. Class started and Sirius was engulfed in his thoughts. All the teen could think about was Ivy. The smell of her hair still lingered, he could feel her in his arms still, feel her lips against his own…

But then he remembered how he no longer was with her, and now, she was with someone else. Sirius knew from the start that she would always have to be around Roelen, and he would just have to squeeze himself into the relationship secretly, but he couldn't help but be a little jealous. He fidgeted and sighed, growing slightly more annoyed by the second. Thinking about all that time Roelen was able to be with her – in public no less.

It disgusted him how Roelen was able to be so close to Ivy. And for the first time in his life, Sirius wished he was someone else. But what disgusted him even more than the thought of Roelen, was the fact that he wanted to be him.

Luckily, before his jealous thoughts could evolve anymore, class ended. Sirius blinked several times as he realized people were shuffling out of the green houses. Peter was standing next to him giving him a concerned look. "Are you okay?" he asked reaching forward to touch Sirius on the shoulder. But before he could, the dark haired teen stood up.

"I'm fine." Sirius replied dully. Peter stepped back and frowned.

"Are you sure?" He asked tilting his head to the side lightly.

"Yeah. Positive." Sirius put his hands in his pockets and walked away. Lunch was coming up soon and he was starving. And hopefully he'd be able to see Ivy. Eagerly walking into the school, he noticed Ivy walked towards the great hall. He took a few more quick steps to get to her faster but stopped when another familiar and not so pleasant face showed up.

Severus Snape stopped nearly in front of Sirius, both of them stopping to avoid running into each other. Sirius frowned and looked down at the greasy little boy in front of him. "Move it." he huffed just about ready to reach for his wand. His dark eyes flicked upwards over Snape's head to look at Ivy who was busy looking through her bag, most likely trying to find Jacque once again.

"And where are you going in such a hurry?" Snape asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"To get some damn food. Now move." Sirius muttered shoving Snape out of the way. The boy fell over and several people laughed. Sirius smirked, feeling a little better now that he had harassed someone and let some of his pent up anger out.

The sound of laughter caused the red head to look up. Noticing Snape toppling over, she snickered lightly. And of course, where Snape was suffering, Sirius and the rest of the Marauders were going to be near. However, before she could spot out anyone, she turned when someone called out her name.

"Ivy! There you are. Are you really that hungry babe?" Roelen laughed stopping in front of Ivy, looking down at her. "You were really walking fast." He put his arm around her and smiled. Ivy just gave him a small smile back and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Oui. I haven't eaten all day. I slept in through breakfast." Ivy muttered. It was true, she had been up all night studying, because all afternoon she was with Sirius. Clearing her throat she laughed nervously and looked down at the ground, tapping her shoe against the floor.

"You're cute." Roelen chuckled and lifted her head up to kiss her. Just as their lips were going to connect she turned so instead he kissed her cheek. And as Ivy turned, she made direct eye contact with Sirius, who stood there, frozen still. She gave him an apologetic look but he simply turned and walked away from the grand hall, suddenly loosing his appetite. "Let's go eat." Roelen said taking her arm and leading her to the tables. Ivy paused and slipped out from under his arm.

"Desole, but I, forgot my wand in my charms class! Jeez I'm so stupid. I'll meet you in a minute!" Ivy said running off in the direction Sirius went in. Luckily for her, Roelen was too stupid to realize that they were both going in the same direction. Ivy kept walking and finally caught up to him. "Sirius…" she called out softly.

Hearing his name, the teen turned and saw Ivy there. He gave her a small smile and turned around to keep walking. Ivy pouted and started walking a little faster. When they were alone, she walked even faster and stopped in front of him. "Sirius…" she said once again, a sad look in her eyes. The taller teen couldn't take it anymore and just sighed brushing his hair out of his face after uncrossing his arms.

"I'm sorry Ivy…" Sirius sighed and wrapped his arms around the red head. She sighed and hugged him back. "It's just… it's bothering me seeing you with him. Why can't you just break up with him?" Sirius asked looking down at her and brushing her hair out of her face.

Ivy sighed again and shook her head. "I wish it was that easy Sirius…" She rested her head against his chest.

"It's not fair. I want to be the person holding you in public. I don't want to sneak around anymore…" Sirius frowned.

Ivy looked up at him and shook her head again. "I'm sorry _ma cherie _but we can't do that just yet… not yet. Please, just be patient…" Ivy stood on her toes to place a gentle kiss on his lips. This seemed to calm Sirius down and he nodded. "Just wait for a little longer. It's not like we can't see each other at all." She brushed his hair out of his face and gave him another kiss. "Just wait… and please promise me you won't get too jealous?" She asked.

Sirius looked down at her again and hugged her tight before pulling Ivy into another passionate kiss, sweeping her off her feet. "I'll try."


	12. Rainy Days

_**AN: **__Well that chapter was certainly angst filled. Well not really, but it was an intense chapter. I think so anyways. Took a lot out of me to write it. So here I'm going to give you some fluff to read whilst I write a little more dramatic chapter. So think of this as an extra of pure romance fluff. Because, I mean, those guys need a break. So I give you my romantic fluff chapter. I hope you all enjoy it._

**Rainy Days**

It was the beginning of the week, and a huge storm was beginning as well. Luckily, a big Quidditch match had ended. Hufflepuff beating Ravenclaw by catching the snitch after they had a 13 point lead. It was a rough game with the strong winds and Ivy beating away at the bludger. But it was a good one none the less, despite the calls that were missed or unable to be determined. In the end, it was another victory for Hufflepuff and of course they were celebrating at the grand hall. Well, not everyone.

Two teenagers were off away from the crowd. One of them was indeed Ivy, but the other was neither Sirius nor Roelen. The other person with Ivy was of all people, Peter Pettigrew. The two of them had met up in the library. Ivy was trying to get away from the group and catch up on her reading while Peter was just checking out a book. The two of them were chatting idly in front of the door. The conversation started quite awkwardly when Peter suddenly commented about how nice Ivy looked. And of course her response was a modest one. Replying how she was only wearing jeans and a white t-shirt and how it was nothing.

"Your hair looks nice up though… I've noticed it got longer." Peter said with a small blush. Ivy just laughed and patted the other on the head ruffling up his hair. It wasn't really something Peter was used to, but he actually liked all this attention from the other girl. Of course, he was completely oblivious that Sirius was getting just as much, if not more attention from the same girl.

"It's nothing. You're sweet though. Roelen hasn't said a thing!" Ivy rolled her eyes and put her hands in her pockets. Sirius of course had said something, since he was the one who suggested she grow out her hair again. But she didn't mention that to Peter. But before she could change the subject, she heard a tapping against the window behind her. She blinked and looked up at a small feathery fuzz ball ramming against the window before it finally opened.

The bird flew around their heads in a panic. Peter covered his head with his arms and ducked down. "What is that!?" He yelled out in fear and ran for cover. Ivy however just laughed and shook her head. Holding out her hands, the small owl landed in her hands and hooted happily. Ivy giggled and nuzzled the small owl before it rolled over and stuck out its foot. "I've never seen an owl roll over before… if that even is an owl." Peter muttered popping out from behind a suit of armor.

"It's an owl. Alright. Sirius gave it to me for Christmas. _Il est très mignon."_ Ivy giggled and ran a hand through her hair before letting the owl fly off. Unrolling the message she read over it. "He's really nice you know, to give me an owl." Looking over it, she instantly recognized Sirius' hand writing. She was almost sad to admit that his handwriting was better than hers. Roelen had hideous handwriting she could barely read. Her handwriting was rather nice since she wrote a lot and practiced often, but Sirius' was just so much nicer! It made her a little jealous. It was a silly thing to be jealous over and it made her laugh whenever she thought about it.

"What does it say?" Peter asked pulling her out of her current thoughts. Ivy turned to see Peter standing on his toes to look over her shoulder. Ivy was rather short, but so was Peter, and she actually liked standing by him, because he wasn't much taller than her. Roelen and Sirius however were several inches taller than her. Roelen was actually a whole head taller than her, and she found it rather embarrassing that she only went up to his shoulder, even after all those years. He continued to grow, and well, she thought she was getting shorter! Maybe one day she'll find a spell to let her be a little taller.

"Oh it's from Sirius; he wants me to help him on our transfigurations test on Monday." Ivy lied and shrugged putting the note in her jeans pocket. "I'll see you later Peter. Have a good day. Bye!" She grinned and walked down the stairs ready to meet Sirius by the Quidditch field like it had read on the note. Looking out the window, Ivy noticed it was starting to rain. It didn't look too bad, so she figured it'd lighten up by the time she got to the field.

Unfortunately, the exact opposite happened. By the time she got to the field, it started raining even harder! Rolling her eyes, she muttered out a few choice words in French. Reaching into her pocket to pull out her wand, the only thing her fingers touched was the note she got from her owl! Cursing again, she sighed in frustration and stood under the bleachers, trying to get more protection from the rain. It didn't help however, as the water leaked through the cracks making Ivy even more soaked. Crossing her arms over her chest, she rubbed her arms to try to warm up a little. She was starting to regret not wearing a jacket. The rain continued to fall harder as she waited for Sirius. She was thinking about going back to get her wand, but it would seem strange that she would come outside from the pouring rain, and several questions would be asked. Plus, Sirius could come any minute. She didn't want to miss him.

But 10 minutes had rolled by and still no Sirius. Ivy was starting to get extremely annoyed. _He is so going to get yelled at when he gets here!_ Ivy thought angrily as she stamped her foot into the ground childishly.

Just as she was about to turn around to go inside, she saw a figure in the distance running towards her. At first, Ivy was nervous, but as soon as the figure got closer, she recognized Sirius running towards her with his arms over his head, trying to protect himself from the rain. The annoyed Hufflepuff just stood there letting the rain drip off her hair as it was plastered to her face and tapped her foot impatiently.

The Gryffindor ran up apologizing profusely. "Ivy! I'm so sorry! I was trying to get out here as fast as I could but Moon… Remus held me back for awhile. Kept prodding me about where I was going." He said and looked over at Ivy. Sirius frowned and sighed. "Jeez, you're all wet. I'm so sorry Ivy!" He reached over to her and rubbed her arms. "Here let me dry you up." He said reaching for his wand… only to discover that he didn't have it! "Bloody hell! I must have left it on my bed. I'm so stupid." He cursed.

"It's alright I don't have mine." Ivy rolled her eyes. "I'm still mad at you for making me wait out here in the rain! It's so cold." She shivered. Although she knew it was slightly her fault for a lack of a jacket. Wearing jeans and a t-shirt in the cold rain wasn't exactly a smart idea. And forgetting her wand as well was rather stupid as well. Sirius however just gave her a smile and kissed her on the forehead moving some of her soaked vermillion strands out of her face.

Looking over at her, he smirked slightly. Ivy arched a thin brow and stared at him. "What is it?" she asked cautiously.

"I can see through your shirt." Sirius replied with a grin.

"Pervert!" Ivy yelled out and shoved Sirius aside crossing her arms over her chest covering herself. Sirius laughed and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Here, this is a little dryer." He said and handed it to her. Underneath he was wearing sleeveless shirt so he wasn't completely shirtless. Draping his shirt over her shoulders, he closed it up for her but buttoning it once in the middle and grinned again. "There." He said giving her another kiss.

Of course this cooled Ivy down and she rolled her eyes. "You're such a boy." She muttered and reached out to grab his hand. Interlacing their fingers together she started tugging him along. "Let's go somewhere dry then." Sirius followed her as she led them off to where ever they were supposed to go. Luckily, there weren't a lot of people around. Many people were off at Hogsmaede or inside the castle studying for tests for next week.

Sirius let himself get led around again and watched Ivy as she moved through the grounds trying to find a nice place for them to be. A nice and dry place preferably. And warm, since neither of them had remembered their wands. Sirius remembered a scene for a muggle romance movie he saw bits of during summer vacation. James' parents had a few muggle things, and one day, while waiting for his friend to wake up, he was checking out the television and saw a movie. It was boring while he watched it, and it quickly lost his attention, but now that he was actually reenacting the scene, it actually seemed quite fun. So, deciding to repeat something that he saw in the movie he paused and pulled Ivy back for a moment.

"Wait." He said softly gently pulling her closer. They stood there on the edge of the lake in the pouring rain for several minutes. Sirius stared right into Ivy's emerald green eyes. She blushed slightly, realizing how close he was. The shaggy haired wizard thought it was adorable how she still managed to blush whenever they were close despite the fact that they were already going out. Sure it was secretly and right under her boyfriend's nose, but still they were going out none the less. In his mind anyways. Leaning forward, the two touched noses and he smiled. Ivy couldn't help but laugh slightly at the goofy grin he gave her. Gently tilting her head up, Sirius ran a hand through her hair and gave her a passionate kiss.

Standing there in the rain, the two kissed, the water pouring down around them. But it seemed, to the two secret lovers – time itself had stopped. The rain seemingly paused as if watching Sirius and Ivy. When they finally parted, Ivy was left breathless. Slowly opening her eyes, she glanced up at Sirius and blushed before laughing and looked down. Sirius couldn't help himself and laughed as well. Taking her hand again, he started to lead her to another secret passage way to the shrieking shack, thinking that'd be the best place to go. "C'mon, before we get even more soaked." He said and started walking.

Luckily, it didn't take long to get there and they were crawling through the space that Ivy used to get inside and read. "Much better." Sirius nodded to himself and shook the rain out of his hair in a very dog like manner. Ivy laughed at the other before letting of his hand and looked around a bit more. Rubbing her arms, she tried to warm herself up. Sirius shirt was a bit warmer but not by much. That was until she felt arms wrap around her. "Boo." He whispered into her ear. Ivy just laughed and leaned back against Sirius. However she let out a squeal as he picked her up suddenly and spun her around.

"Eek! Sirius! Put me down!" She laughed and gently struggled to get out of his grasp. However, he was a bit stronger when it came to brute strength, at least against Ivy and picked her up bridal style for a little while. He grinned down at her, before gently tossing her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "Sirius!" She whined while laughing and tried to struggle a little more. But she was careful not to hurt the other teen.

"What? I can't hear you." Sirius teased and spun around really fast. Ivy squealed again as she held onto him tightly.

"Sirius I'm getting dizzy!" Ivy whined but still laughed.

"It'll be easier for you to get dry." He said as he started heading up the stairs, the Hufflepuff still tossed over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"I'm not a bag of potatoes! Put me down!" Ivy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Really? You seem to weigh the same as two or three."

"_Excusez-moi!?!" _

"Nothing! I said nothing!" Sirius teased and finally put Ivy down. Well, he didn't really set her down but instead, threw her down onto one of the beds that were still left in the shrieking shack. It wasn't as dusty as before. Obviously Ivy had come to the Shack recently because the room was slightly cleaner than before. Unless there was someone else that had come here. But it seemed more likely to be Ivy since there were even more books to be around, including a new one that he hadn't seen before. He decided not look at it and just sat down on the bed next to Ivy. That was a slightly bad idea because the moment the Gryffindor sat down, Ivy had tackled him into the sheets.

"That'll teach you to call me fat. I'll just crush you with my weight." Ivy teased and sat on the teen. Sirius however just smirked and rolled over, easily pushing Ivy off. And in a few moments, he had pinned her down to the bed.

"You were saying?" Sirius smirked with a wink. Ivy laughed and reached up wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly.

Little did they know, there was a rat scuttling across the room. It slowed down to looked up at the couple on the bed and froze in shock. The rat, was no ordinary rat, but Peter Pettigrew himself. And there was nothing more shocking than seeing what was happening on that bed. Peter stared, completely shocked as he watched his friend snog the girlfriend of a death eater! Peter was just about to say something but the dirty covers went over the two and he just stood there completely frozen and having no idea what to do. Peter finally snapped himself out of the daze and quickly returned to the castle.

"Ew these are dirty! Who knows who else have been on these!" Ivy whined pushing off the covers and sitting up. She adjusted her hair and looked over at Sirius and stuck out her tongue.

"I highly doubt that there has been anyone else on these beds. And if there were, I don't think they were doing what we were going to do." Sirius said propping himself up with his elbows.

Ivy paused and arched a brow. "And exactly what were we going to do?" She asked.

Sirius smirked and gently pushed her. "Who's the pervert now? I was just going to kiss you again." He said sitting up more and kissed her gently once more.

"Tch, you could've just done that without the covers." Ivy rolled her eyes.

"But it's more exciting." Sirius replied gently pushing Ivy back onto the bed with another kiss. The covers went over their heads again.

A while later the two of them just lay down on the bed in each other's arms. Ivy was quite content in Sirius' arms, her head over his chest, listening to his heart beat. Taking a deep breath, Ivy pulled the other closer and snuggled up to him.

"So, tell me about Paris. I've always wanted to travel." Sirius said breaking their silence as he gently ran his fingers through Ivy's hair.

"Hm?" Ivy muttered and looked up at Sirius. Thinking about what to tell him, without giving away the fact she was muggle born, she decided to just talk about the random things. "Well, everyone there is very stylish. I admit even I dress nicely when I'm home. And since it's summer, I can always wear nice things. I actually wear _skirts_. My parents usually make me since they get all flustered about me being such a tomboy." She giggled. "The food is good. It's a little expensive over there, but it's not too bad. I love the desserts. Oh the cakes in the bakeries are so beautiful. Sometimes too pretty to eat!" Ivy said excitingly. She was actually somewhat homesick now that she thought about it. It would be perfect if she could spend time with Sirius there… it'd be so romantic.

"Of course you'd talk about food." Sirius teased and prodded her gently. Ivy swatted away his hand and continued on.

"Oh, and at night, it's beautiful. The weather is just perfect, and going up to the Eiffel Tower… The view is just… _Il est si beau. Les mots ne peuvent pas expliquer!" _Ivy added on breathlessly. She had actually gone to the Eiffel Tower only once, but the time she went there and looked up the top, it really was breath taking. It would be wonderful if she could take Sirius there. "The beaches of Bordeaux are wonderful as well… And when it rains..." Ivy looked up at Sirius and saw that the teen had fallen asleep, exhausted from the long day. She smiled as she looked up at him. His chest was moving up and down slowly, and his heart was beating at a slow rhythm. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. Ivy couldn't help herself and grinned widely and brushed some of the other's dark hair out of his face.

Placing a gentle kiss upon his lips, she nuzzled the crook of his neck and draped her arm around him. Pulling the covers up to her shoulders, she yawned and drifted off to sleep as well.


	13. Discoveries Part 1

_**AN: **__Wow! Thanks for staying with me this long guys! 13 Chapters already. I'm surprised I've gotten this far. Normally I don't have the attention span to finish this. But I'm really dedicated to this story! I'm glad so many people enjoy it. Wasn't that last chapter all fluffy? Well I hope that was a good cushion because this one is going to be really angsty! And long, so grab some tissues and popcorn and enjoy the show. I also deeply apologize for the long wait. School, writers block, getting ready for prom, so much stuff that stopped me from trying to finish this story! But since it's so long, it should make up for all the time between the chapters. _

**Discoveries**

Ivy woke up with a start when a loud thunder clap shook the Shrieking Shack. Gasping lightly, she looked around; the house was completely dark and took several minutes for her eyes to adjust. A lightening flash illuminated the room for a moment, showing the empty area. Sighing in relief, she ran a hand through her crimson hair and let the long locks fall over her face. Hearing a noise next to her, she turned and noticed Sirius waking up slowly.

The Marauder grumbled slightly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Looking at Ivy he smiled. "Hey, everything okay?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Ivy smiled at Sirius and nodded tucking her hair behind her ear. She leaned into his warmth and sighed. There was another roar of thunder after a flash of lightening. "Want to head back to the castle?" he whispered moving some of Ivy's hair away from her neck as he placed gentle kisses upon it.

"Mm, in a minute." Ivy closed her eyes and relished the wonderful moment. Even when she was with Roelen, she never had moments like this; so when it finally happened she made sure to cherish it.

"It's getting late we should head back now." Sirius murmured. However, he didn't move, making his statement slightly redundant. The two of them stayed still for awhile, not saying a word. Finally Sirius started to move. His first move however, was taking his shirt back.

Ivy jumped, startled by the sudden movement. "Wait, what are you doing?!" Ivy squealed and blushed, covering herself.

Sirius rolled his eyes and laughed. "Relax. I'm just taking my shirt back. I'd let you keep it, but that'd arouse some questions, and we don't want that do we?" The teen grinned and kissed Ivy on the cheek.

"Oh, oui," she blushed, "should have at least warned me." She grumbled as she unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off. Giving it back she gave him a small smile. "_Voila_."

"Well, I could've warned you," Sirius grinned mischievously, as he put his shirt back on, "but, I enjoy watching you blush." As if on queue, Ivy blushed again gently pushing the male teasingly. "And the fact that you're such a tomboy makes you even more adorable when you blush like that." He chuckled and leaned in for another kiss.

Ivy rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Sirius away again. There was another flash of lightening and Ivy sighed, shaking her head as the thunder followed afterwards. "The rain didn't let up at all." She put her hands in her pockets and bit down on her bottom lip gently. The long crimson strands ran down her back, almost looking like blood against her white, (and now, non-see through, much to Sirius' despair) t-shirt. "I can't believe I forgot my wand! That's probably the stupidest thing I've ever done!"

"Aside from going out with Roelen." Sirius added on with a scoff. Standing next to her, he put his arm around Ivy's waist and smiled down at her. She rested her head on his shoulder and simply nodded. "Don't feel so bad though love, I forgot mine too." He reached out and held her hand. "Come on, I'll walk you to the castle, I'll follow in later on so no one gets suspicious." Sirius was a little put off by that however. He wanted to show the whole world that he had Ivy, that he wanted to be with her.

"Oui, let's hurry, before it starts to rain even harder!" Ivy smiled at Sirius and they walked out of the shack. Heading down the stairs, Sirius stopped, and looked down at Ivy for a moment. He stood there, looking at her with a strange expression on his face. A million and one thoughts were running through his mind. Ivy looked back at Sirius, and tilted her head to the side like a dog. This made Sirius smile as he took a step down and gently placed another kiss upon her lips.

Blinking, Ivy looked up at Sirius and blushed. The teen just gave her a large grin before leading her out to the rain. They walked in silence, holding hands, until they reached the castle; because out in the distance, Ivy noticed Roelen standing there, obviously looking for her. She let go of Sirius' hand immediately and took several steps forward. Luckily, the teen was wearing dark clothing, making it difficult to see him through the rain. Ivy looked over at Sirius for a moment as he sunk into the shadows quietly.

"Ivy! Babe, there you are. I figured you'd be out here. Even in the rain. You're so crazy. Let's go inside now. I feel like we should spend some time together." Roelen said with a grin putting his arm around Ivy. The red head was feeling slightly uncomfortable, but she said nothing and instead nodded. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed Sirius had disappeared. But she swore, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dog in the distance.

Watching Ivy disappear into the castle with another man, Sirius had to let out a slight growl. He sat there in the darkness, letting the rain fall over his dark fur. Eyes glowing lightly as they narrowed into a glare, the animagus moved through the night, heading off into another passage into the castle.

Meanwhile, Ivy was now up in the Slytherin tower, a towel over her head, sitting in front of the fire, Roelen by her side. She just smiled at the other boy as she dried herself off. "What's wrong babe?" Roelen asked, wondering why his usually loud and boisterous girlfriend was suddenly so quiet.

"Ah?" She muttered looking up at him. "Oh, just, tired," Ivy smiled at Roelen, "long day. Did a lot of studying. Then went out for a walk, I think I might've caught a cold. Nothing serious, I'll just go down to the Hospital Wing later and get some remedy for it." Ivy ran a hand through her now dry locks and sighed.

"Good, wouldn't want you getting sick." Roelen leaned forward and kissed her. Ivy closed her eyes, and imagined it was Sirius she was kissing. This caused her to smile, and luckily, Roelen thought it was his doing and just smiled back at her. "You know… there's no one around…" Roelen said quietly looking around the common room.

"I'm tired; I think I'll go to bed now." Ivy said quickly. She knew exactly what Roelen was thinking, and didn't like it too much. Frowning, she got up and started to walk away from the dungeon.

"Wait." Roelen grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Roelen, please, I'm exhausted. It's late. And, anyone could go waltzing in." She said. Luckily, as if some sign from the heavens, someone did walk through. People she didn't really want to see, but it solidified her reasoning. Lucious Malfoy and Severus Snape came down into the dungeon and glanced at Roelen and Ivy. Roelen didn't let go, but it was easier for the Hufflepuff to yank her hand away. "_Voila._" She muttered slightly and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Good night Roelen." She said sternly before breezing past Lucious and Snape. The blonde glared at her but said nothing.

Ivy didn't even look back as she left the dungeon. She walked up the stairs, to the first floor and paused. Taking a deep breath, she headed back to the Hufflepuff tower to retreat to bed.

As the day started to come to a close, everyone was heading to bed; including Sirius Black. He managed to sneak into the Gryffindor common room without waking anyone – even the Marauders. This wasn't any difficult task however; it was something he did frequently.

It was already in early hours in the morning when Sirius woke up. He blinked several times and shifted. Looking around in the dark, he saw that everyone else was still asleep. _It must been around 4 in the morning if Remus isn't even up. _Sirius thought to himself. There was movement at the end of his bed that caused him to sit up, propping himself up with his elbows. "_Ha! Can't get me now!" _Sirius spoke out, thinking it was the rest of The Marauders trying to pull some prank on him. They did last week, but not this week. He was prepared! However, at the end of the bed, there was neither Peter, nor James, but instead, a red-head. Blinking several times again he held himself up more with his hands. "_Ivy?"_ he whispered quietly into the dark.

"_Ssh." _Came her reply. Without a doubt, it was her. Ivy crawled forward coming into the dim moonlight. She was dripping wet, her hair sticking to her face, clothes clinging to her like a second skin. (Not to mention see-through) Sirius' dark eyes widened as Ivy crawled towards him. She straddled his lap and the teen was speechless. Ivy just smirked as she leaned down and kissed him heatedly.

That seemed to work as the magical to cure to snap him out of his daze. Sirius just grinned against her lips as he kissed her back passionately, leaning back into the bed, his hands moved over her body, starting from her shoulders and moving down. Tracing over her sides, he paused at her hips, fingers idly playing with the hem of her short skirt. "_Nn, Sirius…" _She whispered into his ear, placing kisses down his neck.

"Sirius."

Padfoot grinned and pulled her closer.

"_Sirius…" _

"Sirius!" The teen jolted upwards and looked around quickly. It was obnoxiously bright outside and he was alone in his bed. Remus however, was standing by the side, fully dressed. Sirius grunted and huffed, tossing the pillow he was holding aside. "You need to get up now mate. It's already a quarter to two!" Remus said shaking his head. "And I'm not even going to ask why you have that stupid grin on your face."

Clearing his throat, the dark haired teen got up, running to the bathroom to take a _cold _shower.

When he finished, he made his way down to the Great Hall to get something to eat and take his mind off his dream, in which he was still embarrassed to have dreamt up. When he arrived, he saw Remus was already there sitting with James and Peter as they ate. Potter waved as he wolfed down a sandwich in less than a second. Sirius rolled his eyes and sat down next to him.

"Aye, about time you got here. Decided to sleep in ya?" James laughed. Sirius just forced out a laugh and started to load his plate up with food. Glancing off in the distance, his eyes caught a glimpse of red hair. He paused for a second and looked across towards the Slytherin table. Ivy was sitting there quietly eating her breakfast, Roelen's arm wrapped around her. Sirius' eyes narrowed into a glare, but he forced his gaze downwards at his food. Remus however noticed his friend's actions and looked in his line of sight. Seeing Ivy, he arched a brow and looked over at Sirius again. The boy however, was busy eating now, shoveling food into his mouth.

_What a messy eater. Just like a dog. _Remus thought with an amused smile.

A bit of commotion came from the Slytherin table as Roelen and his buddies started trash talking some of the people they could see. Ivy obviously wasn't enjoying herself. She rolled her eyes and pushed her food away, losing her appetite after hearing the sickening comments.

"So Roelen, have you and Ivy done anything yet?" A horribly acne ridden 7th year sitting across the table asked, winking at Roelen. Ivy looked at Roelen and then the boy with disgust. She wasn't sure if he was recently jinxed or really was that ugly. Glancing back at Roelen, she gave him a look that just dared him to answer. Her green eyes narrowed to a glare, waiting for Roelen to answer.

The Slytherin however didn't seem to notice this at all and just laughed. "No, but I'm sure she'll put out soon." Roelen winked and nudged Ivy. "Since I'm leaving this year and all." He chuckled. Ivy, of course wasn't laughing at all. Instead she stood up quickly, knocking Roelen's hot chocolate into his lap. The man yelped out and sat up as well trying to dry himself off. Pulling out his wand, he cleaned up the mess and watched Ivy walk away out of the Grand Hall.

Noticing the commotion like everyone else, Sirius looked up and watched Ivy stomp away. When she walked out from behind the table, he noticed that she was wearing a short skirt, much like the one in his dream. His eyes went wide and his face turned red. However, he didn't turn away when he realized Roelen running out behind her. He grabbed his arm and Ivy pulled it away. Of course everyone else minded their own business, these quarrels were nothing and happened most of the time with those two. Sirius didn't turn away and continued to watch, glaring at Roelen as the two of them fought. Well, it was just Ivy yelling at him in French and Roelen trying to calm her down. It seemed useless, fighting with the red-head. Sirius made a mental note not to try, feeling he would just embarrass himself and lose quite badly if they ever had an argument. But then something else caught his eye, as Ivy twirled around quickly to storm out of the Great hall. But before she did, Sirius noticed her skirt lift up a bit…

Immediately he turned red and choked on his food. "Bloody hell." He coughed. James turned and patted Sirius on the back to help his friend breath again. Sirius cleared his throat and looked over at the Gryffindors who were staring at him rather oddly. "Ate too fast."

Meanwhile, in the hall, Ivy and Roelen were continuing their argument. Well, Roelen was trying to get Ivy to stop yelling at him, for she was standing there, yelling at him in French and occasionally pushing him.

"Now, Ivy, baby calm down. It was just a joke." Roelen said with a small chuckle holding Ivy's hands down so she'd stop hitting him. As much as he'd hate to admit, she could punch rather hard.

"_Vous êtes un porc sale!"_ Ivy cursed at Roelen. The male rolled his eyes and sighed, irritated.

"Speak English damn it!" He yelled back.

Ivy glared and ended up yelling words at him in French that were dirty enough to make a sailor gasp. This didn't help the situation at all and Roelen got angry. Gripping one of Ivy's arms enough to bruise, he slapped her across the face.

Ivy went quiet right away as she felt the stinging pain on her cheek where a red mark was now left. Hot, angry tears fell across her face as she pulled herself away and she pushed him away. There was more cursing in French as she stomped away. Her first instinct was to head down the library. Running, she headed down the stairs not looking back. Roelen stood there, not feeling any guilt at all. Instead, he just turned and walked back into the Great Hall. Sitting back at the Slytherin table he just rolled his eyes and continued speaking with his friends.

Sirius noticed Roelen had returned alone. Worried for Ivy, Sirius shifted and almost let out a low dog like whine. Remus turned to look at him and tilted his head to the side. "Everything alright?" he asked, worried for his friend. Sirius nodded and got up. Remus' eyes followed him as the dark haired teen moved away from the table.

"I need to pee. I'll be back." Sirius said and quickly walked out into the school. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that no one was following him. Standing there, he thought about where Ivy would be. Unfortunately, he had no idea.

Running down the halls, Sirius continued his search for Ivy. _I hope she's okay… _He thought to himself and sighed. Raking his fingers through his bangs, he paused at a staircase, trying to figure out where she could've gone. "Damnit!" he cursed and bit down on his bottom lip. No one was around, not even a ghost… which was very good for what he planned to do. So, as he ran down the stairs, he fluidly turned into a dog. Making his way down the stairs, he sniffed the air trying to find Ivy's scent. Picking up the smell, and, oddly something else, he ran towards the library, where it was coming from.

As he headed up the stairs, he picked up another scent. A familiar one, that, unfortunately belonged to a greasy headed boy. He growled quietly and slowed down, trying to figure out where Severus could be. Spotting his greasy head a few feet away, he quickly transformed back into a wizard before the other could see. However, the four to two leg transition on stairs didn't end up as graceful as he wanted. With a loud _oomph! _He tumbled down a few steps and sunk into the trick step. At the noise, Severus turned around, noticing Sirius, he scowled.

"You can't sneak up on anyone like that Black. Especially with your foot stuck like that." Snape took out his wand and glanced around looking for the other marauders. He was very surprised not to see anyone else around. "It's not like you to be alone. I'm guessing Potter will jump out somewhere?" he frowned wanted gripped tightly.

"Tch, you wish you were that popular Snivellus." Sirius growled and sat up. Pulling his leg out of the step he frowned since he lost Ivy's scent. Luckily, he was close enough to the library so he didn't really need to make sure where she was. "Bugger off I'm busy." He frowned and pushed passed Snape.

"Doing what? It's the weekend, so I highly doubt you have any classes you're in a hurry too, though, that isn't any different from any other day." Snape eyed the other teen cautiously taking a step back.

Sirius didn't respond and ignored Snape, heading to the library. He had no time to deal with the Slytherin. He needed to find Ivy.

The moment he stepped into the library, he broke out into a run. He knew Ivy was here. She had to be! Ignoring the librarian yelling at him, Sirius sprinted through the isles at full speed. Dark eyes searched for that red head of hair almost desperately. Sirius couldn't explain it, but he just needed to see Ivy. Something in his gut, in the back of his mind was telling him to go see her. His heart was racing as he searched.

When he finally came upon the young Hufflepuff, he felt his heart skip, but not in the good way, for there she was, hidden in the back, curled up and crying. "Ivy…" He whispered to her quietly.

The girl gasped slightly and looked up. She saw Sirius kneeling in front of her, the softest look upon his face. Immediately, she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly, trying her best to stop the tears from falling.

Sirius sighed and gently rubbed her back. "Ssh, it's okay." He murmured quietly. Gently, he tilted her head up and kissed away her tears. Smiling at her softly, he placed another kiss on her forehead. Sirius looked over her and frowned when he noticed the red mark on her cheek. Gently sliding his fingers down the side of her face, Ivy quickly turned away. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing, I just fell on the way here." Ivy replied and moved back. As she did, her sleeve went up a little and Sirius noticed the bruises on her arm. They were in the shape of a hand. He placed is over it just to make sure, the marks didn't fit his hand, but he had a good idea whose it belonged to. "I'm fine Sirius, please…" She murmured slowly getting up.

"He hits you?" Sirius asked, his voice rising slightly. Not only was he now concerned, he was angry. _How dare he hit her! _

Ivy shook her head again quickly and took a step to the side trying to back away from Sirius, becoming slightly frightened by the way his features suddenly changed. "It's fine. I'm used to it." she suddenly covered her mouth realizing what she just said.

"You mean he's done this before? Ivy, why…" Sirius paused when he realized he was probably scaring her. Taking a deep breath he raked his fingers through his hair and just gently wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her the best way he could. Gently rubbing her back, he just stood there, trying to calm himself down as well. Luckily it worked; the smell of the winter air that clung to her hair and clothes was soothing. Finally Sirius pulled away and looked down at Ivy.

The red head looked up at the taller teen, feeling rather nervous. At first she thought Sirius was mad at her for letting Roelen hit her like that, but, when he hugged her she knew how he felt and just sighed. Resting her head against his chest, she held his hand, and closed her eyes. "Sirius." She whispered quietly tilting her head up and looking into his eyes.

"_Oui?" _He answered with a small smile, trying to lighten up the situation.

"Promise me you won't do anything to Roelen." Ivy said with a serious face. In that instant, Sirius' smile faded and he frowned. He furrowed his brows and looked at her as if she was crazy. Ivy noticed and sighed. "Please Sirius, if you go and do something irrational, we're both going to be in a lot of trouble." She said.

"Irrational? Doing nothing about this is irra-"

"Sirius," she interrupted, "please." She gave him a pleading look. "Believe me, if I could do something I would. Now promise me…" she gently cupped the side of Sirius' face and looked into his eyes again.

Sirius hesitated. He knew that if he did something, they could get in a lot of trouble and Ivy would probably be in even more danger… but maybe then, they could break up, and Sirius could finally have her to himself… _no, that's just selfish. _He told himself. But still, he didn't want to share her, he didn't want to have to share her... He was silent for several more moments as he thought over it. Finally, he agreed. "Alright. I promise." He sighed. He would have to. Sirius kept telling himself this was for Ivy's sake.

"Good… thank you." She sighed again and shook her head. "Let's just forget about this now and go out or something. I think it's snowing outside so let's go out and have another snowball fight or something. It's the weekend; let's enjoy it before we have to go back to classes tomorrow." She said gently tugging on Sirius' arm as she started to walk out of the isle.

"Hold on." Sirius smiled at Ivy and pulled her back gently. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he gently tilted her head up and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Ivy blushed but smiled against his lips as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, standing on her toes to match his height.

"Oh my!" Gasped a third voice. Ivy and Sirius immediately pushed away from each other and whirled around. They were quite surprised to see James and Lily, holding hands. And both of them were surprised to see Sirius and Ivy together, both of them as red as the girls' hair.

"Lily! James!" Ivy squeaked taking several steps away from Sirius, nearly bumping into the book shelf. "I didn't hear you guys coming." She stuttered looking at the two who suddenly let their hands go. Lily looked over at James as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

James frowned and looked at the two of them. "Did we interrupt something?" He asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, you did." Sirius growled darkly as Ivy moved away from him. The teen glanced off in her direction. Ivy sighed turning her head away. Sirius frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets angrily.

"You're bloody crazy, you know that? I knew something was going on, but I didn't think you were actually stupid enough to do it! James hissed angrily. He looked around to make sure no one was around to hear. "Bloody hell Sirius, in the library for Merlin's sake!"

"James…" Lily whispered putting her hand on James' shoulder to calm him down.

"No, wait, let the bloody git talk. You finally got the guts to do it, so keep talking." Sirius found growing furious. He clenched his fists and growled again. Sirius found himself growing furious. He clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white, trying to stop himself from reaching out and grabbing James by the shirt and shaking him around a bit.

"It's pointless for you to get angry, bloody idiot! Why don't you just go waltzing around with her in public yah?" James threw his arms up into the air. "What if we were Roelen eye? What if that bastard came waltzing in here and found you snogging his girlfriend? You really are a bloody mo-"

James was cut off when Sirius grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, the taller teen unable to control his anger any longer. The two boys were just about to rip each other apart until Ivy spoke out stepping in between them, gently pushing them away from each other.

"Stop it! You boys are supposed to be friends!" The Hufflepuff called out. Please… stop. Sirius, James is right, this… this was too dangerous. He could've been Roelen or his Death Eater friends" Ivy sighed and tucked some of her hair behind her ear then crossed her arms over her chest. "And James, please don't be mad at Sirius, this is all my fault, not his." Biting down on her bottom lip, she took several steps back, moving out of the library. "I, I have to go now." She muttered. "I'm sure Roelen is looking for me." And at that, Ivy left.

"Ivy, wait!" Sirius started to chase after her, but stopped. He looked at James before hanging his head, keeping his hands in his pockets. Sirius just slowly walked away.

Lilly looked over at James and frowned. "I'm going to look for Ivy." She said simply, walking away and leaving James alone.

"Bloody hell." James sighed and kicked a book shelf.

Before Lily could find Ivy, Roelen had. She was heading off towards the Quidditch field but Roelen stopped her. "Hey babe." He grinned. Ivy just smiled weakly and looked at him. Even though he was a death eater, he wasn't a complete moron and saw that his girlfriend was on the verge of tears. "What's wrong?" he asked gently tilting her head up.

Ivy was quiet for a moment, trying to think of some excuse, and just muttered something in French. This of course caused Roelen to scoff and roll his eyes. "Speak English babe. You know I can't understand you and I don't want to put in the effort of learning the language of a place I'll never go to." He grumbled. Ivy frowned for a moment and just turned away.

"My mother is sick." She lied. "I got an owl earlier from them. She's very ill." Ivy added on. "We don't know what's wrong." Biting down on her bottom lip, she looked up at Roelen nervously.

"Oh. Sorry." He said plainly. "Well, let's go hang out in the dungeons. The rest of the guys are there." Roelen shrugged and started to drag her off to the Slytherin dungeons, luckily before he did, Lily ran into her. The red head smiled at the French girl and waved.

"Hello Ivy." She smiled at the girl. Ivy just smiled nervously, letting her hair cover her face. "Roelen." Lily greeted the Slytherin after a pause. "Hello Severus." She added on when she noticed the second Slytherin coming up behind the couple. The boy waved timidly and looked up at the older Slytherin who just nodded at him as greeting. "Well, Ivy, I was wondering if you just wanted to have a girl's night out. Me and a few of the other Gryffindors and a couple Ravenclaw girls are going to have a get together and I was wondering if you wanted to come. A couple of the rest of your Quidditch team members are going to be there. It's tomorrow night… so, just thought I'd tell you today so it won't be so last minute." Lily said. There actually was no girl's night out, but she wanted to talk to Ivy one on one later and she thought this would be a good way for her to get away from Roelen.

"Really?" Ivy asked curiously, looking up at the other red-head. "I'd love to." She said with a small smile, feeling a little better. Being away from both Roelen and Sirius for a little while sounded nice. Although she was curious, was Lily really telling the truth.

"Are you sure babe? I was planning for us to go hang out with the guys." Roelen frowned pulling Ivy closer.

"We were?" Severus asked curious, his voice piping up.

"Uh, yeah." Roelen looked at the other Slytherin before looking to Ivy. The red head fidgeted and moved out from under Roelen's arm.

"Well, I really want to spend the night with Lily. I haven't seen her in awhile. We only have one class together and we sit on opposite sides of the room. Rarely get to talk." Ivy took several steps back away from Roelen. She was slightly nervous, every time she stood up against Roelen, it ended badly. Biting down on her bottom lip she carefully watched Roelen.

"C'mon babe…" Roelen started but Ivy stood up straighter and placed her finger on his lips.

"It's alright Mon Cherie. We can spend the day together another time… the guys are always going to be there, and well, us girls we have to come together sometimes." Ivy said and Roelen was quiet, but he glared. Ivy just tried to give him a cute smile. It worked and Roelen sighed and nodded. "_Bon!" _She said happily and smiled. "Thank you so much!" She kissed Roelen on the cheek, and then stepped back.

"Great. Oh, I have to go use the restroom. Is it alright if I borrow Ivy again for a few more moments Roelen? You know us girls; always have to go in pairs." Lily smiled. But before Roelen could answer, she dragged Ivy off towards the restrooms so they could talk. Walking quickly in silence, Lily waited a few moments before checking over her shoulder and walking into the restrooms. "That was close… Ivy, are you alright?" she asked rubbing her friend's arm.

Ivy blinked for a moment, trying to figure out what the Gryffindor was talking about before it clicked. "Oh, ah, oui. I'm fine." She muttered out quietly. Lily noticed how hesitant Ivy was, but she had to push her, even if she did feel bad. "Oh, James must be rubbing off on me. That was such an elaborate lie." She laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"Speaking of James… So I guess you two are…?" Ivy trailed off and watched Lily blush.

"Well, we sort of… he just…" Lily started on. Ivy laughed and rested a hand on her hip as she jutted it out to the side.

"Ah oui?" She completely understood. That secret girl language she was completely fluent in, whether it is English or French. Lily nodded, but then caught what Ivy was trying to do, and quickly changed the subject.

"So, I suppose you and…" She didn't finish the sentence knowing that Ivy fully understood what she was talking about. Ivy however didn't blush and just stood there, biting down on her bottom lip, not sure how to answer. Lily wasn't really surprised that Ivy and Sirius had something. The two were getting closer and closer by the second… but she didn't expect Ivy to actually cheat on Roelen, even if he was… well, less than an admirable person to say the least. "I see… just be careful alright?" Lily knew what Ivy was going through. She was the first person to find out that Roelen was abusive. She had seen the two fighting and Ivy was struck in the face by Roelen and he just walked away. She never told him, knowing that Ivy would be too embarrassed to say anything about it and instead reached over and hugged her.

Ivy blinked and sighed hugging her back. "Oui, I will." She answered quietly. "There really is no girl's night out is there?" She asked with a small laugh. Lily laughed as well and nodded tucking some of Ivy's hair out of her face, and did the same for herself.

"Yeah, but, I can change that. Let's gather a few of the girls and we really can have one. Boys are so annoying anyways." Lily laughed. The two of them smiled and walked out of the bathroom, their arms linked. They decided to head outside to keep talking, catch up on things and talk about Lily's growing relationship with James. On the way, Ivy paused to tie her shoe. Bending down, she grabbed the laces but then, was nearly knocked to the ground.

"Oh bloody hell." A male voice growled. Ivy looked up and was surprised to see Sirius there, hands in his pockets, flustered and cursing. Immediately Sirius noticed Ivy as well and jumped slightly. "Oh… Ivy… I'm sorry." He said quietly, suddenly feeling awkward. Taking several steps back, he started to turn, but then stopped facing Ivy. The red head finished tying her shoe and stood there for a few moments. Noticing that Lily had already walked off, she turned to go find her but stopped when Sirius called out for her. "Ivy, wait." He said running up to her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

Ivy stood there quietly and looked up at him. The first thing she noticed was that his knuckles were all bloodied up. She was about to say something but Sirius cut it off. "Don't worry it's not James'." He could tell it was coming and just smiled lightly but it faded with his next words. "Ivy… we… we really need to talk. Please. Not now, but, later." Sirius looked at her sadly and drew his hands back, putting them in his pockets, slumping his shoulders. He looked like a beaten dog.

The red head bit down on her bottom lip again and sighed nodding. "Alright…" She agreed.

Sirius looked up and smiled. "Really?" If he had his tail right now, he'd be wagging it. "Okay, uhm, let's meet at 10 at the Shrieking Shack. In your reading room. Alright?" He asked. Ivy nodded he reached over to hug her, but paused and kept his hands to himself. Nodding, he turned to leave.

The two of them went their separate ways, avoiding each other for the rest of the day. It wasn't that hard since they both decided to stay on separate sides of the castle and wait to talk or see each other until the time they met up.

Sirius looked out the window on his way downstairs to wander around. It was already dark outside. Looking at his watch, he realized he had a few more minutes before the time he arranged to meet Ivy. Slightly nervous, he swallowed hard and just stared out the window, trying to figure out what to say to her… he had been so careless, just going out like that. What if James was Roelen? What would he have done? But… it seemed the risk, he couldn't quite understand it, but for Ivy, he would do anything for her. Heaving a heavy sigh, he continued to contemplate his relationship with her.

His thoughts were broken when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sirius jumped and whirled around. When he spotted James and Peter he calmed down and sighed. "Oh, it's just you guys… hey." He greeted, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Of course he didn't do it fast enough and Peter noticed his injured hands.

"What happened?" Peter squeaked out, standing on his toes to look over James' shoulder. Sirius frowned and just further shoved his hands in his pockets, ignoring the stinging sensation as his open wounds roughly rubbed against the fabric of his jeans.

"Punched a wall." Sirius replied dully. James frowned and started walking, jerking his head as a signal for the shaggy haired teen to follow.

"We need to talk." James said simply. "Now." Sirius just followed the other up to the Gryffindor tower, where Lupin was waiting for them in the common room. The teen stood up putting his book aside and quickly walked to them. "Okay." James said putting up a spell around the group of Marauders so no one could hear them.

"What's going on Prongs? You called me pretty urgently to come up here, and then ran off with Peter…" Remus asked curiously. With the way James was glaring at Sirius and the how the teen hung his head, he figured it was trouble. The two were so close, so it was rare that one of them was in trouble without the other. And strangely, it was Sirius who was the more rational of the two, so it had to be really bad if Padfoot was just sitting there.

"This is a really stupid and dangerous thing you're doing Sirius. I'm just worried about you mate." James said crossing his arms over his chest.

This really sparked Remus' interests. He sent Sirius another glance, this one letting the other boy now it was time to spill his guts. He had always been the voice of reason in their little 'group'. It wasn't his fault, when you had a secret like his, you learned to be careful, respective and obey the rules. James and Sirius tended to be the complete opposite. "What did you do?"

"Well..." Sirius said rather unsure of himself. Fiddling with the sleeve of his robes, he quickly made sure that the spell James had cast was indeed preventing anyone from hearing what he was about to say. "What would you say if I told you that Ivy and I... were seeing each other?" The dark haired boy said nervously. Damn. Remus could make him feel like he was five again...

"I would ask, 'When you say seeing each other, do you mean as in a secret relationship from Roelen?'" Remus could almost tell it was coming. He didn't even have to look to see Sirius nod slightly, eyes to the floor. "Then I would have to say you are signing your own death certificate. Sirius. That's just plain stupid."

"Is it really? What if it makes me happy Remus?!" Sirius asked, fixing the werewolf with a rather intense stare. "What if this is what... I want. Roelen doesn't have to know..." He paused. "We'll be careful. This way I can..."

"You can what Sirius? Protect her? Keep her from him? You know she's going to have to go back to him. You can't keep that up. It has to be you or him, and you know Roelen. He's not going to just say, 'Alright Sirius. Go ahead. I don't mind.'" Remus said throwing up his arms. "You must have lost it or something! Think about it for a moment. Not only are you putting your life in danger, but hers as well. Not to mention if anyone else knows. There are so many things that could happen. It's not like the movies Sirius. You. Could. DIE."

"Me and Lily already walked in mate! Bloody hell." James snorted.

"I already saw you two sleeping together in the Shrieking Shack." Peter added on but quickly went silent when Sirius shot him a dirty glare.

"Sleeping together?" Remus arched a brow.

"It's not like that!" Sirius suddenly objected. "Well, yes we were sleeping together, but we didn't, we weren't you know… we were just sleeping. That was all." Sirius defended himself, trailing off, losing the fire that once fueled him so well.

"You really are serious about this aren't you mate?" James asked staring at him and shook his head. James started to pace, but when a few heads turned towards them, he stopped and pretended he was doing something else. The spell was still effective, but he wasn't going to take any chances and lowered his voice.

"Of course I am serious, no pun intended!" The dark haired boy said exasperatedly. "Do you think I want to harm Ivy? To get myself killed? It's just... I don't know what it is."He tried to find the words but none came to him. She was just... Ivy. And that was all he could ever-

"If you say you are in love, I might have to punch you."Remus said crossly. Turning to James, Remus snapped, "You think? Thank you for that. I never would have guessed."Today had gone rather well for the werewolf. Although he noticed his reflection was a bit paler in the mirror this morning and he did feel off, that was usual. He wasn't worried about it, until now. Usually they took care not to upset him during this time of the moon, but he was almost beyond upset. Sirius was just being stupid. And that added to the full moon made him grouchy. "And you've already made me late. I was supposed to meet Pomfrey ten minutes ago. She's going to have a heart attack!"Standing up, Remus just left the other two without saying goodbye. He knew they'd meet him in the shack as usual. He knew he'd have to apologize later, and he knew they'd understand...

"Why don't you just go ahead and snog Remus in the middle of the field. Hell! Tonight is a full..." James' face drained and he looked at Remus. They would have to head off to the shack soon. Unfortunately James had no idea that Ivy was going to be waiting for Sirius there.

Watching him go, something hit Sirius. "Bloody hell. I was supposed to meet Ivy in the shack tonight!" His face paled considerably, glancing desperately at James. "What should I do?!"

James watched Remus leave and sighed, until, Sirius spewed out his next words. James paled even more. "You what...?" he grabbed his friend and started to direct him out of the common room. "Go get her. If you really do love her, you'll get her out of there before Remus get's there." James hissed. Really, he felt bad for Sirius; it was just the wrong time for him. Sighing a little, he shoved Sirius out of the common room. Standing there, he ran a hand through his hair and then looked at the people who were staring at him as they were talking in mute and the whole scene was unfurling before them. "What? Never seen a lover's quarrel?" The teen grinned. He turned around and frowned before going out of the common room shortly afterward.

"Damn it all!" Sirius yelled in frustration as he was pushed out of the common room. What in the world had he been thinking. It was a full moon! How could he forget? It seemed like only a week ago was the last one. They had all met at Remus' house over the summer... He shook his head. Deciding it would be better to run instead of think, Sirius focused all his energy on moving his feet. He had to get there before Remus, before he transformed! Moony was used to the smell of the animal forms of his friends, but not another person. Not a human. Not Ivy. Wishing he could change, since four legs were faster than two, he took as many short cuts as he could think of. Luckily, Remus had to get to the hospital wing, and then outside, so Sirius had a bit of an advantage, but not much. Hopefully James would cause more of a distraction and buy him more much needed time. "Please... Please..."He panted, finally reaching the school grounds. He jumped down all of the stones steps at the entrance to the school and started his way across the grounds.

Since Peter wasn't there to freeze the tree and the willow would only slow him down, he'd have to make his way through Hogsmaede; which, would take longer. Running out behind a bunch of bushes, he fluidly changed into Padfoot out of sight from the Hogwarts windows. Now able to run faster, the black dog raced off the grounds. Down the streets of the village he ran, tongue hanging out of his mouth. Skidding on the wood of the porch, Sirius almost slammed into the front door of the shack. Jumping through an unbarred window, he managed to get inside without the use of magic. Sliding again as he took a corner, he let out a frantic bark.

However, inside, Ivy didn't recognize the bark and just sat there in the shack reading. Humming quietly to herself, she flipped the next page of the book, curious as to what Sirius was going to say. The two of them were definitely on awkward terms. Frowning, she looked out the window, the moon was full and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Smiling at the beautiful night, she stood up and waited for Sirius.

The quick scuttling of paws caused her to turn around quickly. "Jacque?" She called out for her rat nervously. There was no reply, and more scuttling. Pressing back against the window, she nervously looked around reaching for her wand. "Jacque?" she called out once again.

"Ivy!" Peter's face suddenly appeared causing Ivy to scream out, startled. "Ivy! You have to get out of here now!" He said quickly grabbing her arm. Ivy frowned and pulled her arm back.

"Sacre blue, Peter you scared me…" She frowned. "And I can't leave yet… I'm…" she trailed off not sure what kind of excuse she could make up. Nothing was coming to mind, but before she could think of anything, a deep growl broke her thoughts. Looking around quickly, she noticed how scared Peter suddenly became and frowned. "What are you…" she trailed off again, when she noticed what got the boy shaking so badly.

There, standing in the door way, a was a big, black, werewolf. Her jaw dropped and she took several steps back slowly. "Were… werewolf." She gasped quietly, unable to take her eyes off the beast as it stood there, snarling and drooling, gripping the doorway, claw marks digging into the ancient wood.

"Get out of here Ivy!" Peter yelled out pulling out his wand and pushing Ivy out of the way, heading towards the broken panels in the walls that lead outside.

"But Sirius!" She yelled out stumbling backwards.

"Forget about him! He'll be fine! Just get out of here!" Peter yelled out. Hearing another growl, he saw the big dog that he recognized to be Sirius and gave the teen a look. Sirius noticed Ivy crawling towards the door, but unfortunately, so did the werewolf.

Leaping forward, Sirius easily changed back into his human form before Ivy could see him. "Ivy! Get out of here! Now!" He yelled out to her. The red head turned, scared out of her wits, tears in her eyes.

"Sirius!" She yelled out running towards her but stopped when she saw the werewolf bounding towards him. "Watch out!" She yelled out, and turned, flinching. In a blink of an eye, the teen was knocked into the wall, the wood splintering as the werewolf thrashed the teen sideways. "SIRIUS!" She screamed.

"Ivy! Come with me!" James suddenly appeared as well. Ivy was so confused she didn't understand what was going on. Glancing around, she wanted to go help Sirius as she heard snarling and growling from the room she was being dragged out of. "C'mon Ivy, don't worry about Sirius. He'll be fine. Now run!" he yelled. Ivy looked over her shoulder but started running. Dashing down the stairs, her shirt got caught on a broken piece of wood and she stumbled down the last three steps, her shirt tearing slightly and the wood cutting into her skin. She ignored the stinging sensation and ran, the warm blood running down her arm. Ivy pulled out her wand and blasted the front door out of her way as she sprinted down out of the shack.

Hearing a howl behind her, Ivy couldn't help but turn around, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. The howl echoed through the air, chilling her to the very core. "Sirius…" She whimpered out quietly. Turning again, she could see the forest in view and started to run towards it. The snarls and growls could be heard still, filling the night air as she continued to run.

Reaching the safety – or at least safe compared to the shack – of the forest, she stopped to rest and catch her breath. "A werewolf…" She whispered quietly looking into the direction of the shack. "Oh Sirius…" She cried wanting to go back so badly. She wanted to go and help him. She knew she couldn't do anything… but, what chances did he have against a werewolf? Frowning, she took a step forward, but stopped when she heard movement in the distance. Clutching her wand close she tried to go through every spell she could imagine to fight off whatever creature that came near her.

"It's okay Ivy it's me." Sirius voice rasped through the darkness. Ivy looked up and spotted Sirius, standing in the moonlight, ragged and bloody.

"Oh my god." She gasped and ran towards him. Sirius however held up his hand and she stopped. "Please… stay back for a little while." He whispered. There was another howl in the distance and the dark haired teen turned to Ivy. "Get out of here. Now. Run to the castle as fast as you can. But Ivy, _you cannot tell anyone… this is a matter of life and death." _Sirius whispered harshly. He trusted Ivy, she knew she wouldn't tell, but knew that several questions about it would be raised. "I can't tell you everything now, but run. Please." He sighed, reaching out and gently stroked the side of her face; blood, staining her cheek.

Ivy nodded and turned to run. But the werewolf was gaining, and came to fast. It growled spotting Sirius and Ivy. It lounged towards Ivy but Sirius pushed her out of the way. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled again and Ivy struggled to move. She had twisted her ankle but was able to get up, ignoring the pain shooting through her leg. She winced and dragged herself out into the darkness, watching as the sound of growling and snarling grew louder and louder.

The red-head tried her hardest not to turn around and listen to Sirius. But she couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Obviously there was a werewolf, but why didn't Sirius or the others want help? Why couldn't she help? Were they going to be okay? Would Sirius be okay? Ivy would never forgive herself if Sirius got seriously hurt… or even died. Fighting back the tears as long as she could, she hobbled quickly to the castle. It took too long to get there, and when she saw the tall castle, she threw herself against the cold stone and laid there. Unable to stop the tears, she curled up and cried.

_Finally. Christ that took FOREVER. There was going to be more, but I decided to break this off into two parts so you people wouldn't have to wait forever. _


	14. Discoveries Part 2

A/N: So, I'm sure a few of you hate me for leaving you at a cliff hanger, but fortunately for you, this one should come out much faster

_**A/N: **__Before you all hate my guts for making you wait so long and even leaving it off with a cliff hanger; let me defend myself with these few words: __**I HATE AP TESTING!!**_

**Discoveries Part 2**

"That bloody hurt!" Sirius muttered changing back to his human form, looking down at his bloodied and torn arm. Frowning, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at his arm. Bandages shot out and wrapped around his injury. Sighing, he watched the white bandages turn red. Hearing a rustling in the distance, Sirius whirled around gripping his wand.

A deer appeared in the foliage and he relaxed, recognizing it. Sirius frowned and started walking out, heading to the Shrieking Shack once more. He knew Remus would be there, but Peter however – was nowhere to be seen. The deer quickly changed back into James.

"Don't even bloody say it." Sirius warned pointing at the other.

"You're a bloody idi-" James started but Sirius cut him off.

"I know! Alright? I know. I already feel horrible. I don't need you to remind me." The darker haired teen listened to the snarls and growls in the distance; most likely Remus trying to control his werewolf self. Sirius thought it was amazing really, with his knowledge of werewolves, (which was quite a lot despite how stupid he acted) it took a lot of self-control. That, was something he seemed to lack entirely. Fidgeting, Sirius stood outside the Shack trying to recollect his thoughts.

James noticed the other's unease and sighed. He felt sorry for Sirius, he really did. His friend just happened to fall for the wrong person at the wrong time. Well, more like the worst time possible.

"Sirius." He called out, putting his hand on Sirius' shoulder, "look mate, I'm sorry about earlier. Really, I am." He sighed. Sirius looked up at James, still looking like a beaten puppy. It broke James' heart to see him like that.

"It's alright. I'm sorry too. It was stupid. It was all my fault." Sirius couldn't stay mad at James, or any of the other Marauders. They took a pact to look after each other, no matter what.

"I'm just worried about you mate. And Ivy. It's just a bad time, that's all Sirius. Just bad timing." James sat down on the old wooden porch, trying to avoid the pieces of broken wood sticking out. "I want you to be happy. That's all… and safe."

"Yeah I know James. I seem to be making a big mistake. Just one after the other. Tonight should be a sign. Ivy could've gotten seriously hurt… or killed!" Sirius buried his face in his hands. "I really messed up."

"Sirius, don't' beat yourself up so much. Moony already did that for you." James grinned trying to lighten the mood. He didn't like all this tension. The air was so thick one could cut it with a basilisk fang.

Sirius however did not lift up his head. James fidgeted, getting slightly uncomfortable withal this silence. "Padfoot," he used a more affectionate name for his friend, "Padfoot, mate, I'm all for you loving someone. Really I am. I'm going to support you on this mate. But only if you tell me this…" James paused for a moment and stood up, firmly placing his hand on Sirius' shoulder.

The teen finally raised his head, looking at the other.

James looked at him right in the eye. "Tell me this. That this isn't just a dangerous fling. That you really, really – do love her."

Sirius remained silent. James nodded and changed back into a deer and walked inside the shack.

**The **next morning, when all the Marauders left the hospital wing, Sirius went looking for Ivy. He wanted to make sure she was okay. Although, he dreaded telling her all the grizzly details about last night. But he went to find her anyways. Thinking about the library, he figured that would e the best to place to find her. Venturing through the halls, he finally reached the library.

Fortunately, Sirius found Ivy quickly. Unfortunately, she was not alone. Roelen was sitting next to her, his arm around her, smirking. Occasionally, he tried to kiss her, but Ivy would just push him away. But that wasn't the worst of it. Roelen actually had the nerve to glance down into Ivy's shirt. And on top of that, at first glance, Sirius though the rat sitting in Ivy's breast pocket was merely Jacque, but with a closer look, he noticed it was unmistaken Peter Pettigrew!

Peter seemed to have noticed that Sirius spotted him and let out a squeak before jumping further into Ivy's pocket – which really wasn't a very good idea at all.

Ivy then looked up to see what frightened her rat and noticed Sirius standing there.

But before he could turn away, Roelen had caught Sirius standing there staring at them. The Slytherin glared at the Gryffindor and frowned. "What are you looking Black?" He snarled.

"I've just never seen anything so beastly! I mean, how, _did_ they let you out of your bloody cage!?" Sirius replied coolly, feigning astonishment.

Roelen immediately got up but Ivy grabbed him by the sleeve of his robes. "Let go of me babe!" Roelen growled at her. Ivy, however, didn't back down and stood up grabbing Roelen's and her own things.

"Let it go Roelen. We're in a library anyways. You're just going to get in trouble. Just let it go." Ivy tugged on the Slytherin's arm and gave the Marauder a look. The two of them walked away leaving Sirius behind, steadily growing frustrated.

The dark haired teen stormed off and out of the library, fuming on the way to where ever his feet lead him. Sirius found himself at the Gryffindor tower. Nearly barking the password at the fat lady, he stormed inside, sat down on his bed and stayed there.

Sirius lay there, not saying a single word until he heard a knocking on the window. Lifting his head up, he looked around. There was no one in the room with him. Furrowing his brow, he continued to glance around. Seeing a small gray ball fluttering at the window, he quickly ran to the window and opened it.

The small gray owl buzzed around Sirius' head excitedly. The teen growled and tried to call it down. Climbing onto his bed, he stared up at the owl waiting for it to get close. When it did, he jumped up and grabbed the feathery, hyperactive bundle and landed smoothly on the ground. "Bloody, hyper… thing!" he cursed and grabbed the note from its leg. The thing roughly bit his finger and he dropped it roughly. "Ow!" he watched it fly around for a moment, bumping into the window before flying out. Shaking his head, he frowned and looked down at the note. Unfolding it, he instantly recognized Ivy's flowing handwriting.

_If you need to talk, meet me on the Quidditch field at a quarter past 2. _

Sirius looked at the clock near Remus' bed stand. It was half past one. Sighing he looked around and shove the note into his pocket.

By the time their scheduled meeting came around, Sirius was already waiting. Remembering the last time he accidentally made her wait out in the rain for him. He stood there, watching the Quidditch team practice above him, throwing the quaffle around, chasing the snitch and beating the bludger back and forth. Weary of the black ball, Sirius stayed under the bleachers waiting carefully, out of range of that wretched ball.

"Sirius." He turned around when his name called. Recognizing the French accent, he saw Ivy standing there in her Quidditch uniform, broom and beater club in hand. "You're a bleeding idiot you know that!?" She hissed, going right into the heart of the conversation.

Sirius looked and hung his head. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. You're not hurt are you?" Sirius asked taking a step forward. Ivy put up her hand and sighed.

"_Sil vous plait." _Ivy whispered. "You need to keep your head Sirius. Don't make your jealous obvious. Roelen is already asking questions as to where I'm going. You're lucky he's too thick-headed to think of an affair. Please Sirius, just try to calm down." Ivy walked over to the teen and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. The exasperation clear in her voice. "I'm just worried about you. I don't you to get hurt. Especially for something stupid."

The teen looked at the red-head and nodded. "Alright, alright." Sirius said quietly and pet Ivy's hair. It was actually pretty hard to keep this all a secret. Like the dog he turned into, he was rather affectionate. He wanted the whole world to know that he was in love.

But something else bothered him. He was very surprised that Ivy hadn't said a thing about last night. But maybe that was a good thing. She didn't need to be involved in it anyways. She was in enough danger as it is. And it was his fault that she was as well. No need to add anymore. Sirius sighed and threaded his fingers through hair and nodded as ivy walked away.

"James is here, just around the corner, he explained a few things about last night." Ivy explained. She noticed Sirius' unease and sighed. "But don't worry, I could tell by the way he was talking and the way you were looking at me, I decided to ask stopping questions. She rubbed her arm and then crossed them over her chest. But after awhile, she just dropped her arms to her side. "I'm just really worried Sirius. I really think you're all in over your head. Just…" she turned around and looked for the quaffle she came out there to look for in the first place. "Be careful." She turned to face the field popping her head out from the stands. "I found it!" She turned to Sirius again and gave him a small smile and walked off.

"Hey mate." James muttered looking at his friend. The Gryffindor seeker headed towards Sirius and patted him on the back. "You're okay right?" he asked, obviously concerned for the other.

"yeah. I'm fine, really." He assured the other with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll be okay." Sirius shifted. "I'm going to go back into the castle okay? It's cold out here." The shaggy haired teen grinned and walked away.

James stood there alone. Sighing he walked away as well. Looking up, he noticed Ivy watching Sirius head back to the castle. "I have a feeling that this isn't over yet."

**For **quite sometime, neither Ivy nor Sirius, saw each other. With N.E.W.T.S, O.W.L.S and just plenty of those end-of-the-year tests, ate away at the time they had to see each other. Occasionally, Sirius would spot Ivy in the library when Remus dragged him along to study. However, before he could go over and say hi, Roelen would swoop over and put his arm around her. AT first, Sirius thought the big lug might have been catching on. But the teen just told himself to calm down.

The next week, everything seemed like it had before, Sirius watching from a distance, jealous eating at him as he watched Roelen walk around with his arm around Ivy. He wished he could do that so badly. And every time he saw them, anger just rushed through him. But then, so did Ivy's words. He didn't want to lose her over something stupid and something he could avoid entirely. So, he just took a deep breath and calmed himself.

But Sirius could only stay calm for so long…

It was cold as hell outside, the Great Lake had even frozen over and the windows were frosted over. Class was just about to start and it took Sirius a few moments to realize that. He heard several people walking by, talking, and then, it hit him. Transfigurations was just about to start! Normally, Sirius wouldn't care about being late, but it had been ages since he had seen Ivy and, much to his displeasure, was actually pining for her. So the teen broke out into a sprint, running as fast as his legs could carry him heading to the classroom.

He made it just in time. There was Ivy, sitting in the third row off to the left and there was an open seat next to her! His eyes lit up and he dashed over to the other side of the room. He tried not to push anyone out of the way as he sat down in the seat next to her. Ivy, startled by the sudden clash and clamor, jumped and looked up.

"Oh, hello Sirius… You look a little winded" Ivy said quietly. Sirius noticed that Ivy looked so tired, and stressed out. For not only did she have to deal with all that studying, she had Roelen to deal with as well. He was starting to get extremely more protective and he kept her under watch at all times. Luckily this was the only class that she could get away from him. Still, she was cautious and wary.

Sirius noticed this right away and frowned. He also noticed the bruise around her neck. "Oh Ivy…" He sighed reaching forward. Noticing the hand movement, Ivy instinctively flinched. When she realized what he was doing, she relaxed a little but still was tense. Sirius frowned not liking this at all. The teen hated this, Ivy was in danger even when they weren't together, at least, if he was with her, he could protect her somehow, someway. His hand dropped down and he rubbed her back gently.

Ivy just smiled at him and turned to her books and started taking notes once again.

Class ended and the two of them parted. Ivy gave him a small smile before Roelen came swooping by glaring at anyone who was looking in her direction. Ivy just kept her eyes down as he pulled her closer to him. Sirius stared. This was starting to get too much. Ivy didn't deserve to be with scum like that.

And before he knew it, he started storming towards Roelen. In the back of his mind, his voice of reason was yelling at him to stop. Screaming that this was stupid, but his rage was just too much. Walking right up to Roelen, he tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned, slugged him as hard as he could right in the face.

Roelen actually spun from the force of the punch and blood went splurting out of his now broken nose. He fell to the floor yelling out in pain. Ivy stood there shocked, completely speechless and paralyzed to the spot.

Immediately, Sirius grabbed Ivy's hand and dragged her out of there, running as fast as he could. Finally when he could not run anymore, he stopped, leaning on his knees to catch is breath. Ivy did the same but managed to catch her breath. She suddenly pushed him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Ivy yelled at him. "Did you not listen to a single thing I said the last time we talked!? Are you dense!?" She hissed, moving from a rant of curses in English to several colorful verses in French.

Sirius looked up at Ivy sadly. He reached forward taking her arms trying to calm her down. Ivy just struggled in his grasp. Sirius didn't give up and just pulled her into a hug. The struggles started to slow down and became a soft shaking as they turned into sobs. "You… you idiot! I can't believe you… idiot!" She said gently pounding on his chest with her fists. "I told you not to do anything stupid… you promised… you're going to get killed…" She sobbed gripping onto her.

Looking down at Ivy, Sirius petted her red hair trying to calm her down again. Holding her close he sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered quietly. But the anger was still taking hold of him. "I just… I can't take it Ivy! He's smacking you around like some punching bag! You deserve so much better than that. I just want you to have so much better. I can give you tenfold of that. A hundred fold!" Sirius exclaimed. He looked Ivy in the eyes, his desperation shining in his eyes. "Why can't you just end it with him Ivy? All you have to do is tell him it's over."

Ivy shifted and looked down. "I can't Sirius. I'm sorry… I can't." She sighed.

Sirius shook his head. "No. You can! Ivy you can! I know you can. You say no to everyone else." He ran a hand through her hair and kneeled down so he could make eye contact. He knew that she didn't love him, she couldn't…

"I…" She trailed off again and turned her head to the side. Sirius gently tilted her head towards him. The Hufflepuff opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and took a couple steps back. "I can't tell him Sirius, he'll kill me… and not because I'm breaking up with him." She rubbed her arm and crossed her arms lightly over her chest, holding her elbows. "It's… it's because I'm muggle born." She finally blurted out.

Sirius blinked. At first, he didn't think it would matter, but then he realized why Roelen was dangerous. He was a Death-Eater… His heart shattered as he heard this. Everything fit then, why Ivy had to drop those classes, why she hid everything from Roelen, she didn't want him finding out. "I didn't want him to find out… because… I know, I know he's a Death Eater and if he ever finds out… he'll…"

"I'll kill you." Roelen's voice came from behind the red-head. Ivy gasped and whirled around. There he was, the Slytherin, fuming with anger, blood running down his face which was still white with Rage. "You lying little slut!" He yelled at her. Ivy took a step back, apprehension completely enveloping her body. "I can't believe I actually… you disgust me! Filthy creature!" Roelen roared and rushed towards her, raising his hand.

But before he could make any contact, Sirius stepped forward. Glaring, he grabbed Roelen and roughly kneed him in the stomach, causing the older teen to double over. "RUN!" Sirius yelled at her. Ivy stood there still paralyzed. "I SAID RUN IVY!" Sirius repeated. Grabbing Roelen's head, he kneed him in the face, knocking the other out for the moment, his body crumpling to the floor in a heap. Sirius ran over to Ivy and pushed her. "RUN!" He said once more and shoved her towards safety.

Looking back at Roelen's unconscious form, Sirius broke out into a sprint running in the opposite direction.


	15. Stay

A/N: So, I'm glad you guys enjoyed the other one

_**A/N: **__So, I'm glad you guys enjoyed the other one. Luckily this one won't take bazillion years to put up like I did with the other one. Sorry about that. Man that was a busy month. Anyways, here's the story. Hope you enjoy. _

**Stay **

Ivy stopped to catch her breath. Leaning against the wall, she slid down to the floor, breathing heavily. As she sat there, the pants soon turned to sobs. Hugging her knees close to her chest, she rested her head down and cried. Fear took over her, completely paralyzing her and all she could do was cry. She couldn't believe that Roelen was standing there. He had found out about her being muggle-born. It was one of the things she feared worse. The only thing that she was more scared of – was Roelen figuring out about Sirius and herself. Luckily he didn't seem to know, but the fact that he knew one of the truths about her… it caused her very essence to shudder.

Ivy continued to cry, since that was all she could of think of doing. She was sobbing so hard she didn't even hear the footsteps coming her way until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her entire body gave a jolt as she looked up, grabbing her wand for defense. She almost jinxed whoever had touched her, but a familiar voice caused her to stop. Remus stood in front of her looking very concerned, and very tired. "Remus… I'm… I'm sorry." She said sitting up wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Ivy? What's wrong?" Remus asked slowly inching towards her. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder once more. She flinched lightly but did nothing else. "Where's Sirius?" He asked looking around. Usually whenever Ivy was sad, Sirius was always near. Unless he was the one who caused her sadness… Remus completely discarded that thought. No, he'd chase after her if that was the case. It had to be something else. Roelen. "What did he do?" Remus asked quietly.

"He…" Ivy knew exactly who "he" was. "Roelen he… found out!" She wailed tears starting from her eyes again. Remus' eyes went wide.

"W-what!? About you and…" he trailed off looking around quickly. He took her hand and started to lead her to a safer more secret place. Walking down a few stairs, he found the corridor where the magical room was hidden. Opening the door, he stepped inside, after leading Ivy in. Setting her down on the couch, she seemed too disoriented and distressed to realize that she was in a magical room hidden away in the school.

"No. He found out that I was... I am…" Ivy trailed off again. "He found out that I was muggle-born!" Ivy's face was white as a ghost.

At first, Remus didn't think it was entirely a big deal, although he was surprised that she was, for she was a fabulous witch and said that she was pure-blood… but then he remembered who exactly found and her reason for lying. This was an extremely dangerous situation indeed. And by the looks of the bruises on Ivy's body, well, obviously Roelen didn't take it well. Frowning, Remus sat next to her and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry." He muttered. He wasn't sure what else to say. What did one say in a situation like that? Most likely nothing, so he became silent.

**Meanwhile**, Sirius finally stopped running. Roelen had stopped chasing him about a good 10 minutes ago, but he wanted to make sure. He knew he wouldn't be safe for long, but what he was more worried about was Ivy. It suddenly all made sense, why she didn't break up with him. Sirius knew that if they had broken up, Roelen might have found out that she was muggle-born and probably could've done some serious damage. But that relationship was like holding a werewolf by the ears, eventually your arms are going to get tired and it'll come after you. It was most unfortunate that Roelen had found out that way… he felt guilty for making her talk and for feeling so jealous.

Once again he had compromised Ivy's life. Twice in less that a week. Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair, catching his breath. Leaning against the wall, he slid down against it and shook his head. Gripping his hair he sighed, he couldn't do this to Ivy anymore… he just kept putting her life in danger. _I can't keep doing this to her. _

**Ivy** didn't show up for any of her classes for nearly a week. She was too scared to run into Roelen on the way. Of course he wasn't stupid enough to attack her out in public like that, but she still couldn't face him. She was too scared. Instead, she just hid in the Hufflepuff common room keeping to herself.

It wasn't until the presence of another red-head caused Ivy to lift her gaze from the fire in front of her. Lily smiled looking over towards her friend. Kneeling in front of her, she gently rubbed her arm. "Hello Ivy." She whispered quietly. Ivy said nothing and Lily frowned. She hated seeing Ivy like this. "I heard what happened." She said, trying to get straight to the point. "I'm so sorry Ivy. I really am." She threw her arms around her friend hugging her tight.

Ivy finally responded by hugging Lily as well, and started to cry softly. The Gryffindor sighed and pet her friend's hair gently rocking her back and forth. "I know you're scared Ivy. I know… but, I promise you, nothing is going to happen to you. I'll make sure of it. And you know Sirius and the boys will too." She said pulling a little and tucking Ivy's hair away from her eyes.

"I have to leave Lily." Ivy said quietly, her voice thick with sadness. The other red head bit down on her bottom lip, she knew that'd be the right thing to do – but Sirius. She wouldn't think the other boy would be able to take her leaving.

"Please don't leave Ivy. You can stay here. Your parents will be safe. Roelen doesn't know where you live. They could be anywhere in France. And Professor Dumbledore could help you. I'm sure he'll help protect your family. There are so many other muggle-borns here Ivy. They're all scared too." Lily gently gripped the other, trying to convince her to stay.

Ivy shook her head. "None of them were dumb enough to go out with a Death-Eater. I should've just gotten out while I had the chance. I'm so stupid Lily!" Ivy said sitting up quickly and started to pace in front of the fire. Her long hair trailing behind her. She looked so tired and weary. Lily could tell that Ivy hadn't gotten any sleep in awhile. "The Headmaster already let me go back home to watch over my parents. I'm leaving tonight." She said.

Lily looked at her friend with desperation. "Ivy you can't leave. What about Sirius?" The named caused Ivy to stop in her tracks and looked at the other red-head.

"I…"

"You can't leave him Ivy. What would he do without you?" Lily dropped her hands at her arms while Ivy crossed her arms over her chest and hugged her self lightly.

"I don't know… Lily. I can't stay here. Sirius can take care of himself… my parents are defenseless Lily…" Lily knew this very well, and she couldn't deny it. She just didn't want to see her friend leave. Who knows when they would see each other again. If they ever would… and Sirius… Lily sighed, she knew that she couldn't do anything to stop it… but, maybe Sirius could.

"I'm sorry Lily. I can't stay." Ivy said and hugged her friend tight. "I'm sorry." She whispered and headed off towards the owl tower. She had to start packing quickly. Looking over her shoulder, she checked to see if Lily was going to chase after her. However, she was alone. Half of her wanted the other to chase her, but, she knew she had to go. It was too dangerous to stay here any longer.

Walking through the halls of the castle, Ivy cautiously looked around, her wand gripped tightly. She was alone and there was no one in the halls, if she ran into Roelen… it would definitely get ugly. Ivy darted up the steps, looking over her should briefly…

_CRASH _

Ivy gasped pulling out her wand and pointing it. Luckily, it wasn't Roelen.

"Sirius…" She whispered quietly.

The teen looked down at the red-head and his heart jolted. It had been nearly a week since that incident. Remus had told him and the other Marauders what happened and Lily heard as well. He was heart broken to see Ivy look so distressed and sick. She was pale and thin, dark bags had formed under her eyes and her face was still streaked with tears.

"Ivy…" he reached out to touch her but he stopped.

"I have something to tell you." They both said. They both stuttered but Sirius shifted awkwardly and rubbed his arm. "You go first." He said with a small frown.

Ivy stared at him and she fidgeted, not sure what to say. She wanted to tell him that she was leaving but she knew that Sirius would stop her. In the back of her mind, she wanted him to stop her… but she couldn't just stay. She had to go. "Sirius I…" she trailed off not sure how to finish the sentence. Ivy stood there quietly, wondering if she should stay it after all. Fidgeting, she finally decided to speak. "I don't care about what Roelen thinks anymore…" she blurted out quickly. "_J-je t'adore." _Ivy looked up at Sirius. "I love you."

Sirius was stunned at her confession. Part of him already knew, and, that's what made his next words even more difficult to say. The teen looked down at the red-head, not sure if he should say it. But he had to. For Ivy's safety. _I can't keep doing this to her anymore… _"Ivy…" he whispered out quietly. He reached forward and touched her arm. The soft glint in her eyes made his heart clench. "Ivy, I… don't think you know what you're talking about. It's to danger…" Sirius trailed off realizing he was only making things worse. _Forgive me…_

"Oh." It was the only thing that Ivy could say. She blinked back the hot tears that were coming from her eyes. Her heart broke, shattered. Her world was falling apart around her. Ivy never felt so much pain before. Taking a step back, she moved away from Sirius. She wanted to yell at him, screaming, throw herself into his eyes… but instead she just gave him a small, sad smile. "_Oui," _she whispered and nodded. "You're right… Roelen said the same thing." At that Ivy turned around and walked away quickly.

_Roelen said the same thing…_ her voice echoed in Sirius' head, his heart breaking at those words. "I'm no better than that jerk." Sirius said to himself and walked away slowly, his head down, hands in his pockets.

On the way to the tower, Ivy ran into Lily once again. The Gryffindor noticed the tears coming down from Ivy's cheeks. Spotting Sirius in the distance, she didn't need to know what happened. Ivy ran right passed her, a few tears sparkling in the light as she ran passed. Lily frowned and started walking as quickly as she could towards Sirius. She stormed down the stairs and through the halls. When she got close she grabbed him by the shoulder and roughly turned him around. "Sirius Black!" She yelled, her voice angry.

Sirius definitely didn't expect his name to be called. At first, he thought it was Ivy, but instead, it was another red head – Lily, and she looked _furious. _Sirius took a startled step back as he saw her glowering at him. Lily however just took a step forward backing him up into the wall. "Sirius Black you are a selfish, bleeding idiot!" She yelled at him. Sirius' eyes went wide as he just stared, not sure what to do. Especially when Lily pulled out her wand. Sirius was actually, genuinely afraid at the moment. "How _dare _you do that to Ivy! She _loves _you!" Lily didn't care that she was shouting at him.

"Sssh!" Sirius said trying to hush her up. "Not so loud." He shushed her looking around nervously. Lily glared at him but lowered her voice to a venomous hiss. Now Sirius was regretting trying to shut her up, finding this far more frightening.

"Ivy is _leaving _Sirius!" Lily hissed at him. Sirius' eyes looked as if they were about to pop right out of his skull!

"Leaving!?" He whispered back leaning down. "What!? What do you mean leaving!?" He asked frantically. "She can't leave!"

"She's _leaving _Sirius. _Tonight! _She ran to you hoping that you were the only person to stop her. And you reject her!? She's risking her LIFE for you. Idiot!"

"But…" Sirius trailed off, well, he just sort of shut up because he was speechless when he felt the hard sting of a slap across his face.

"No buts. You march up to that owl tower Sirius Black and you get her to stay." Lily hissed at him again. "You are the _only _person in this _whole _school that can make her stay."

Sirius stood there for a few minutes before he broke off into a run. He went up to the owl tower where Ivy was heading. Lily watched him run and just sighed. "I hope this works…"

Ivy was trying to call the hyperactive owl down from the air. It was so difficult because he was so hyper and small. "C'mon owl!" She called down to it. Yes, she called it owl because she couldn't figure out a name for it yet. Jacque came out of her pocket and squeaked. "Let's go." She whispered quietly. Her voice was still weak from crying. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she reached out trying to get the owl as it perched on the window. Sighing, she started to climb up to it. Suddenly she slipped!

However before she could hit the ground, she was caught. Looking up, she saw it was Sirius. Ivy frowned and immediately pushed herself away from Sirius. The teen frowned and took a step after her. "Ivy…" he called out. Ivy ignored him however and just kept walking trying to get the owl. "Ivy… I'm… I'm sorry Ivy. I know I hurt you… I just, I was just scared. I didn't know what to do. I don't want you to get hurt, and I just seem to be doing it, and making things worse by the second." Sirius tried to explain.

"I don't want you to leave! I don't know what I'd do without you Ivy. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… Please… stay. I can't, I don't think I can function without you Ivy." And for the first time, Sirius let his tears fall; hot streams of salty tears falling quickly from his face, dripping off his chin onto the cold floor beneath him. He continued his desperate attempt to keep the one he loved to stay with him.

"Please Ivy…" Ivy stopped and looked down at the ground. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I love you Ivy."

Once again, he felt the cold hard string of a slap across the other cheek. He did nothing however and just stood there. He stared right into her eyes and placed his hands on her shoulder. "I love you."

Ivy didn't hesitate as she threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply.


	16. Doors

A/N: Omg

_**A/N: **__Omg! Japan was amazing! That's why it took me so long to put up this chapter; I was running amongst Japan and such. I saw a Harry Potter purikura machine in Kyoto! Hahah! I should've gone and taken pictures in there. Oh well, maybe when I go back. Anyways, I was sitting in class writing this. I hate math, so Math in Japanese was making me queasy. Too much Kanji… way… too much kanji… _

**Doors**

Students were bustling up and down the train station, kids sobbing as they parted, exchanging hugs and promises to see each other again before school would start. The end of the year had finally come. And it was a very long year for many.

For example; the young red-headed Hufflepuff running through the crowds, _"Jacque! Jacque! Sacre bleu! Where are you?" _She called out for that wiggly little rat. "Oh, he was just in my pocke- Umph!" She grunted as she bumped into someone. Looking up, she saw a tall, shaggy-haired teen smiling down at her_. "Où est mon rat?" _She asked, her hands on her hips.

The male laughed and pulled out a small scraggly rat from his pocket. "_Voila." _He placed it in her hand after she threw her arms around him, pressing a brief kiss to his cheek. "Not here, Roelen might still be around." He whispered. Ivy smiled at him again before quickly moving off into another direction to meet with a few friends before leaving.

Sirius watched as she walked away and then turned to pull out the other rat in his pocket. "What the bloody hell!?" he hissed. Immediately, the rat changed into Peter Pettigrew. Luckily for the both of them, there was no one inside their train compartment so no one could see this sudden transformation.

"I'm sorry! She thought I was her rat! I was running out of the bathroom and she snatched me! I jumped out earlier, but she chased me!" Peter confessed quickly, eyes wide and fearful.

Sirius looked at him and nodded. "It's a little sad she can't figure out which rat is hers. Makes me wonder if the one she has now is really Jacque." He laughed.

"I swear, all I ever here you talking about is Ivy. It's a little sick mate. You're like some love sick puppy." James said as he squeezed his way into the cart while trying to avoid being trampled by the crowds of students behind him. Suddenly, James fell face forward onto the floor, Remus behind him rubbing his nose. "Bloody hell mate!" James yelped pulling himself out from the pile of limbs.

"Ow! Sorry. Jeez Prongs, you really are hard headed!" Remus grumbled taking Sirius' hand as the other teen helped him up.

But soon, both of them found themselves on the ground underneath two red heads. So now, Sirius, Remus, James and two new people were piled on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Two female voices said. The two red heads sat up revealing themselves to be Ivy and Lily. "I was trying to get in here but I ended up getting pushed! Some people are just so rude!" Lily said brushing herself off. Noticing that they were sitting on people, the two immediately got up and apologized again at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed at their sudden synchronization. Lily and Ivy helped the three boys up, but Ivy ended up tripping over her feet and landed on top of Sirius.

"Come on guys, not on the bloody train." James teased. Ivy immediately turned red and scrambled up sitting down in one of the chairs. She blushed and just looked down. Lily pushed James playfully and laughed.

"Oh stop teasing her." She said. James laughed and just hugged Lily, and held her hand. Ivy looked across at Sirius who was sitting across from her and smiled. "Go over there. You're taking up room over here." Lily teased pushing Ivy.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Alright alright, stop pushing me." She said and got up and sat next to Sirius who immediately took her in his arms. Ivy laughed and squeaked as she was pulled into his lap. He kissed her on the nose and gave her a tight hug. "Ahk! Sirius you're crushing me!" Ivy laughed as she tried to squirm out of his grasp. Unfortunately the male was much stronger and held her close. The group laughed as they played around and joked with each other.

A sound of the whistle blew and the train started up. "And there ends another year at Hogwarts." Sirius said looking out the window. He looked out at the station where a few teachers stood waving. Sirius smiled a little looking up at the castle, remembering all the things that happened that year. "A lot happened this year." He muttered mostly to himself.

Ivy heard him of course being so close and nodded. She took his hand and entwined their fingers together. It was silent for a long time as they pulled away from Hogwarts castle. Finally, Remus broke the silence, "Ivy, Lily, what are you plans for the summer?" He asked trying to get some conversation going so no one would dwell over the past events of the year. His eyes glanced over to Ivy for a moment before turning back to the other red head who was thinking over her plans.

"I might go to Egypt for a little while, and then James invited me to go spend a little time with you guys. I heard you're all staying at his house for awhile." Lily said with a smile. "How about you Ivy? Anything exciting?"

"Ah, non." Ivy shook her head. "I'll be taking another train to France after this." Ivy said nervously. She adjusted herself and got off of Sirius' lap once she remembered that she was still there. However she didn't let go of his hand.

"What? No plans?" Sirius frowned. "You should come over and visit us!" Sirius said with a grin.

"Go to your house?" Peter asked timidly.

"No! Go stay at James' house or Remus' house. If that's okay with you guys." Sirius asked with a hopeful smile. James and Remus looked at each other and then shrugged.

"That's fine, as long as its alright with Ivy's parents." They said.

Ivy then frowned and shifted. She doubted that her parents would be able to let her go. "Ah, well, maybe not then, I don't think they would be too fond of me being around wizards longer than I have to…" She muttered twirling her hair around her hair.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I'll talk to them!" Sirius grinned.

"Somehow, that doesn't comfort me at all." Ivy grumbled.

It turned out, that Sirius' way of handling things was to just do them regardless of consequences. Before Ivy was whisked away from the next train that would take her to France, Sirius gathered all her things and lead her down the street to take her to James' house. She objected loudly but the teen simply said, "I'd rather beg for forgiveness than ask for permission!" This still wasn't comforting the poor red head who barely had time to wave good bye to Lily as she headed off in the other direction.

James' parents were extremely nice and had no objection to having Ivy stay over. Although the mother did think it was a little weird that she was the only girl out of four boys. "She can handle herself ma'am. She nearly knocked my head off with a bludger a few years back." Came Sirius' retort which automatically caused Ivy to spurt out apologies left and right. Obviously she still hadn't forgiven herself for that incident. Sirius managed to calm her down as they reached the house.

Ivy looked around once they arrived. She stared up at the house in awe, her bags in hand. "This is a beautiful house." She said turning to Mrs. Potter. The woman laughed and helped Ivy inside. Sirius was eager to grab her things.

"You can stay in our room!" He said eagerly but then Mrs. Potter came swooping down patting Sirius on the head.

"Don't be so eager Sirius. She is still a woman after all. You can get your own room sweetie." She said and showed Ivy a room of her own, the whole while Ivy kept thanking her over and over.

A few days later, and Ivy had sent an owl to her parent's house to tell her where she was, the group was sitting in the back yard eating lunch. "My parents are going to kill me when I get back." Ivy laughed adjusting herself on Sirius' lap. The teen laughed and wrapped his arms around the red head, nuzzling her back.

"I think you'll be fine. You don't have to go back." Sirius teased. Ivy rolled her eyes and said a few things in French. "I was just kidding!" he said in his defense. The group laughed, and continued on with their day. It was a relaxing day and Ivy had to admit, one of her best of the summer, just relaxing, spending time with her friends over the summer and not having a single worry in the world…

Later on that night, everyone was starting to get ready for bed. Ivy gathered her things to take a shower. Grabbing her pajamas, undergarments, hairbrush and a towel, tooth brush and other things, she quietly made her way down the hall. It was a bit dark, but she managed to make it through. Jacque ran down the hall seemingly chasing another rat. Ivy thought it was weird at first, the two rats looked very much alike but didn't think much about it. Humming to herself she walked over to the bathroom. Just as she was about to open the door it swung open.

On the other side, was a soaking wet, Sirius Black, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "Oh, hello Ivy." He said simply, seeming not to mind that he was wet and half naked.

Ivy turned about as red as her hair and turned around quickly. "Sorry! Sorry!" She said accidentally dropping her stuff. Sirius stood there for a moment, and then finally realized what was going on. He quickly started to cover himself a bit more and helped Ivy out with her stuff. It didn't help that Remus just happened to walk in. The male shook his head and sighed getting the rest of Ivy's stuff and handing it to her.

"Put on some clothes Sirius, she is a girl after all remember?" He snorted and just smiled down at the red-head.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd wear something like this." Sirius said with a laugh. Dangling down from his forefinger was Ivy's underwear. Ivy turned red and immediately snatched it.

"Pervert go put on clothes!" She said with a laugh and kicked him in the rear as she headed into the bathroom.

It was late night and Ivy still couldn't sleep. She hated to admit, but she had that image of Sirius stuck in her head. Laughing to herself about it, she just rolled over and buried her face in her pillow. Hearing a squeak, Ivy spotted Jacque on the table and picked him up. "Bonsoir little Jacque." She whispered quietly. Petting the rat, she smiled and set him back down on the table. Hearing footsteps, Ivy blinked and her eyes automatically moved to the door.

There was a crack of light creeping down from under the door and slowly the doorknob started to jiggle. At first, Ivy got scared but relaxed realizing it was probably just one of the guys. Of course she was right and Sirius appeared on the other side. "Oh you're awake." He said quietly.

"Why what would you do if I wasn't?" Ivy teased sitting up, pushing her hair out of the way.

"For one, start off my prank." Sirius said walking closer to the bed pushing the door behind him closed.

"And the other one?"

"Run like hell." He chuckled. His laugh deep and alluring in the dark room. Ivy could barely see him, and could only see the outline off the teen, but she knew well enough he was smiling that devious grin of his. Ivy just laughed wrapping her arms around him when he got close enough. They kissed once, twice… thrice, each time becoming more passionate. Ivy pulled Sirius down closer to the bed and smiled against his lips.

The shaggy-haired teen smiled back, leaning down over her. His hand trailed down her side, stopping on her stomach. Just as things were about to progress the door burst open the lights turning on.

"A-HA!" James yelled laughing, his wand pointed at the two of them.

"James you jerk!" Ivy yelled pushing Sirius off of her. The two flustered and glared at the three other boys standing there. James with his wand pointed, Remus shaking his head and laughing softly and Peter quietly peering from between the two boys. "_Next time lock the door." _She whispered to Sirius in French.

_**A/N: **__Sorry that took so long! I had horrible writer's block and got really busy all of a sudden. This chapter was going to be a lot different, but I decided to turn it into a bit of fluff and it has some previews of what is going to happen if you can read the symbols haha. Anyways, I'm really sorry for the long wait you guys. _


	17. Something

A/N: So, my birthday is in 11 days

_**A/N: **__Sorry it was so late. Blame school. Damn you AP English. Damn you to hell… I'm absolutely in __love_ _with this song, so I thought I'd make a fluff/song chapter for it. It fits the situation and yeah. The last chapter sucked but it was FILLED with symbolism. Damn you Mr. Jensen, damn you…_

**Something**

_Something in the way, she moves… attracts me like no other lover…_

Sirius looked down at Ivy who was currently sitting next to him, he had his arm over her shoulder and they were all watching a television show that Ivy _insisted _on watching. It apparently came on once a week at the same time. She was so happy to discover that James' parents had a television. Crazy box of moving pictures, but even Sirius had to admit that it was rather interesting. Muggle actors were rather good sometimes. Although sometimes their interpretation of "magic" just made Sirius want to kick something. He just sighed and continued to watch; getting a few words of what was going on, but not much. Ivy, on the other hand was fully into the story, speaking in French as the actors did and continued on with the story. The taller teen looked down at the red head and smiled as she smiled, obviously happy with whatever happened on the screen. There was something about her smile that was just so infectious.

_Something in the way she woos me… I don't wanna leave her now, you know I believe in how… _

It was very easy to fall in love with Ivy, Sirius went back on the time he first discovered he did. They were in their second year and a Quidditch match had just ended. Hufflepuff beat down Ravenclaw at a score of 392 to 210. Sirius was looking over the railing and down at the redhead who was happily celebrating with her friends. And of course Roelen, who still seemed slightly normal in their relationship, was waiting for her there. When he saw her run into his arms, something stirred within him. Sirius found himself wishing it was he that she'd run to. They barely knew each other, but he knew that there was something there for her. He never expected their relationship to grow to something like this but he was definitely glad it did. Running his hands through her hair, she looked up at him and smiled. Sirius smiled back again and rested his head against hers, watching the television, enjoying being with her.

_Somewhere in her smile, she knows that I don't need no other lover… _

The years seemed to go by so fast, they went through so much but it just pulled them even closer. Sirius couldn't imagine being with someone else. Of course he was always the flirty playful guy of their group, but whenever he closed his eyes all he could see was Ivy. He thought he was desperate, hopelessly in love, and when he finally met her, well, he was right. Ivy was like no other woman he had ever encountered.

_Something in her style that shows me.  
I don't wanna leave her now.  
You know I believe in how… _

"Ah that was so exciting!" Ivy smiled taking Sirius' hand into her own as they just sat there on the couch. The rest of the group was running outside doing whatever, and laughed when Sirius agreed to watch television with her, but he wouldn't miss any moment to be with her for the world. And by the way she looked at him; Sirius had to be crazy not to say no. Leaning down, he pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. They both laughed into the kiss before pulling away and just laying there on the couch for a few moments. Finally they decided to get up and join the rest of the group once it was over. Heading outside into the warm air, a summer breeze blew by tossing Ivy's red tresses into the air and swirl around her. The scent of her perfume caught Sirius' nose and he smiled more. Such a sweet smell that almost didn't suit the woman, by the way she was just so rough and tomboyish, to wear such a gentle perfume. Sirius chuckled at the thought before following her further into the sun, listening to her gush about the story in French, baffling the boys outside.

_You're asking me, will my love grow? I don't know… I don't know. _

_You stick around, and it may show, I don't know. I don't know… _

Even Sirius couldn't believe their relationship progressed this much. But he was glad; they had gone through so much and only seemed to find each other in the end. Every day, he seemed to have fallen in love with her all over again. Every graceful, (and sometimes not) movement she made just gave him another reason as to why he wanted to be with her. She didn't deserve Roelen, and he was very glad that they finally broke up. Of course it wasn't in the best of ways, but now he could comfort her freely, not worrying about that arrogant death eater. He'd never lay another hand on her - Sirius would make sure of that.

The dark haired teen joined in on all the fun and games kicking James in the rear as they tossed a quaffle about, playing a makeshift game of Quidditch on the ground. His eyes once again were caught by those crimson strands flowing in the wind. Her smile and laugh - they were the only things he could focus on.

_Something in the way she knows, and all I have to do is, think of her.  
Something in the thing she shows me…  
I don't want to leave her now.  
You know I believe in how… _

The day came to a quick close, and while everyone was asleep, Sirius and Ivy snuck out to watch the stars in the warm night air. They snuck up to the roof and stayed there, lying in each other's arms, not saying a single word. They didn't have to, just the silence was enough. It was peaceful, serene, calm. Looking deep into each other's eyes, they smiled, leaning in for another passionate and loving kiss. Sirius gave his heart out to her and she did the same, trusting each other with their feelings and love. It was a big commitment for two teenagers; they both knew nothing could tear them apart.

A star streaked across the sky, they both smiled and Ivy sat up closing her eyes, wishing upon it. Sirius already knew what she wished, and he would try his best to fulfill it. The teen sat up as well, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, knowing he'd spend the rest of his life with her…


	18. Miscommunication

_**A/N: **__School... NaNoWriMo.... *dies* But on the bright side, I graduated highschool and will be attending college in the fall. Yay! I'm sorry if I lost like, all of my readers. I love you all. ;~; I hope this longer chapter makes up for everything. And yes, it is pretty because it nearly took a year to write... *coughs* _

**Miscomunication**

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ivy screamed throwing curses down the hall. "GET OUT! James! Close your eyes! Out! Out!" A streak of pink shot through the air, and hit James in the head. He tumbled to the floor nearly flying down the stairs.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I thought you were Sirius! I'm sorry- Bloody hell! What did you do to my hair Ivy!?" He yelped catching his reflection in a mirror hanging in the hall. His eyes went wide as he gripped his head, which was now sprouting bright pink hair. The teen peered down the hall where Ivy was standing, fuming and dressed only in a towel. Just then Sirius came moseying up the stairs, hands casually stuffed in his pockets. Taking a glance at Ivy, he smirked and let out a low whistle.

"Sirius! You pervert!" Ivy squealed holding up her wand in warning, using her other hand to keep up her towel and cover her chest. Sirius laughed putting a hand over his eye and the other up in submission. "Ugh! Men!" She disappeared into the bathroom, cursing in French, flying through every which way.

Shaking his head, Sirius laughed and then turned to James. His face went slightly stoic, and he went quiet, making James uneasy. But then the teen's nervousness changed to irritation when Sirius fell over laughing. "She got you good!" He barked out, clutching his sides, doubling over, trying to breathe. Ivy came out of the bathroom in her clothes, a towel wrapped around her hair, hands on her hips frowning, causing the teen to straighten up a little, occasionally snorting in laughter through his nose.

Remus soon joined after Sirius' laughter calmed down. Looking at James, a snort of laughter escaped his nose as well. But like Sirius, as soon as he glanced at Ivy he stopped, being much wiser in knowing full well the wrath of women. "So, uh, what happened?" He asked curiously. But after a few moments, he put everything together. "Idiot, I said Sirius _isn't _in the bathroom." Remus shook his head and laughed.

"It's a real shame I saw your girlfriend naked before you did mate." James smirked at Sirius trying to get even.

"You'd be surprised." Sirius grinned. He turned to see said girlfriend blushing furiously, and pointing her want at his throat. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He said quickly. "I was kidding!" He yelped hiding behind Peter who unfortunately became a human shield as soon as he headed upstairs to see what all the commotion was about. "Why did you want to know where I was anyways!?" Sirius asked looking at James, slowly inching towards Ivy to try to calm her down.

"Well, I was going to pull a prank, but the jokes on me now." James grumbled looking at his hair.

"Now that all the miscommunications are arranged, let's finish getting ready. We're going to be late." Remus said walking towards James, trying to restore his hair color. Unfortunately, after several tries, nothing happened. He frowned looking at Ivy.

"What did you do?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't know! I'm sure you wouldn't keep track of what spells you were shooting off if someone came bursting in during your shower!" Ivy grumbled adjusting her sweater and crossing her arms over her chest. When Sirius put his arm around her, she just rolled her eyes and headed into her room to finish getting ready, sticking her wand in her back pocket. "I'm sure it'll wear off at some point. If it is what I think it is." Ivy grumbled the door closing behind her.

Sirius shook his head and sighed. Although, when he looked at James he snorted again in laughter before heading into their shared room to finish packing.

It was only a few days before school started and of course, it was time to go get some school shopping done. The summer went by so fast, although, he felt it went a little slow when Ivy had to go back to France to check up on her parents. He didn't want her to go, but she insisted. They wrote to each other every day, and according to the letters, her parents were furious about her leaving, but decided to let her come back a week before school started so they didn't have to travel all the way to London to drop her off.

As Sirius packed up, he thought about school. Roelen was finally gone and they didn't have to worry about sneaking around all the time. Not as much anyways, Ivy said it would be good to still keep their relationship under wraps because Roelen's younger friends would still be there and she didn't want to be put in the spot light. But he could tell that she felt relieved to be free from his abusive grasp and now had the freedom to do whatever she pleased. This made Sirius smile knowing that they could be around each other openly. The teen grinned to himself thinking of all the things they could do together. It wouldn't be much different than now, but he was still excited thinking about it. Just then Ivy came waltzing up, much to Sirius' surprise. He thought she'd still be furious at him for earlier. Although, he wasn't quite sure why she'd be mad, but he understood women enough to know they could get upset for things men couldn't figure out even if it bit 'em right in the arse.

Ivy wrapped her arms around Sirius and she smiled. Sirius of course had to smile back. "So, you ready for school?" Ivy asked Sirius who of course nodded and kissed her softly. "Sirius you know, even with Roelen gone, we can't make our relationship that public..." She said quietly. Sirius' smile faded a little, ah, that's why she came in here. He looked away a bit but she turned his head. "I know, but please, don't be upset. Roelen's friends are still there, and, you never know what he'll do." She said. "Please Sirius?" She asked, her dark green eyes looking up at Sirius. The teen knew he couldn't say no and just sighed, nodding his head. "Good." She smiled and kissed him again. "I promise I'll make it up to you..." she took his hand and held it in both of hers. "I'm going to finish getting ready." she said and turned to leave.

When the group reached Diagon Alley, the place was bustling as usual, witches and wizards of all ages pushing and shoving trying to get their supplies for school and work. "Bloody hell, when you said you wouldn't miss James you really said you wouldn't miss him!" Lily burst out laughing as soon as the red head spotted him. And just then, the other red head caught her attention. A moment later, a loud squeal of excitement escaped the two of them as they hugged chatting quickly about the break. "So you stayed there the whole summer!?" She asked.

"Well, no I went home for a week, so... well, actually, yes I was there the whole summer! It was so fun!" Ivy smiled linking arms with Lily as the headed down to the book store to pick up their books, chatting loudly the whole way.

In the back Sirius rolled his eyes and then smirked at James, linking arms with him, raising his voice a higher octave and imitated the two girls in front of him. This of course gained laughter from the rest of his group and very unhappy glares of disapproval from Ivy and Lily which immediately shut them up. Once they were satisfied, they continued down the street chatting eagerly. It was exciting getting new books. They were in their final year, and were very eager to get things over with, but a little nervous at the same time. "You'll promise to keep in touch with all of us when the school year is over right Ivy?" Lily asked, looking over at the other red head.

Ivy laughed. "Of course! Lily, the year hasn't even started! Why in the world are you already thinking about the end?"

"It just goes by much faster than you think."

And Lily was very right. It seemed like a blink of an eye that they were already a third of the way into their school year. So far, things had been going smoothly, even Ivy and Sirius got to see more of each other! They had a few classes together and occasionally she'd run over to the Gryffindor table to eat with them. Sirius was glad that Ivy was able to make friends again with Roelen out of the picture. The only time he had seen her happier was over the summer. Sirius smiled as he watched her vigorously taking notes in one of their classes. He sat right behind her, so people wouldn't be _too _suspicious. But even then, a few of the other students started to notice they were spending more and more time with each other. And despite his friends' objections, they'd disappear into random classrooms or secret passage ways for hours. Once they were gone the whole day, just talking and spending time with each other. Among other things.

Currently, Ivy was sitting in her Defense Against The Dark Arts class, taking notes, tucking her now shorter hair behind her ear. It was Quidditch season and she decided to cut her hair again in order to keep it out of her face more. Sirius objected but she did it anyways. It was now a little passed her chin and feathered out in a stylish manner. Blowing her bangs out of her face, she looked at the back of Sirius' head. He had come a little late so there were no open seats close, and he had to sit two rows in front. Ivy didn't mind too much anyways. It wasn't like they couldn't communicate with each other. His hair was so much longer now. Rolling in thick curls that she loved running her fingers through. Ivy smiled and blushed lightly looking off to the side. As she did, she noticed Severus sitting a few seats away from Sirius and she frowned. Which caused the Slytherin to frown as well. Ivy just went back to her notes, scribbling down on a piece of paper. Leaning back she folded up the note neatly and handed it to the person next to her. "_Hand this to Sirius." _She said quietly.

It was unfortunate that the person actually heard _Severus. _Which was an extremely bad thing. Especially when the teen received the note and read it:

_Are you going to meet me at the Whomping Willow tonight? _

_-Love Ivy_

When Severus looked up, horridly confused, he saw Ivy looking in his direction, smiling and tipping him a wink. Wait, wasn't he just frowning at him earlier? The Slytherin didn't quite get it. But what he didn't know, was that Sirius, whom Ivy was really looking at, had turned around as well, and winked back at Ivy who giggled silently and went back to work. Severus blinked several times, completely oblivious to what was going on. Looking down at the note again, he shrugged... perhaps he should go? She did look at him after all... now if it was only the other red head who had waved at him... Severus shook his head turning around and paying attention to his work, he'll decide if he should go later or not.

The class period went by quickly as usual and soon, the students were heading out of the class, luckily Ivy's now normal group all had open periods, minus Sirius unfortunately who was stuck in Herbology. As they walked out, they caught each other's eye, smiled and quickly shuffled off in different directions, lest anyone get even more suspicious. Like a certain hooked nose boy who went after Ivy, tapping her on the shoulder. Ivy turned, and frowned as she looked up at Severus who had grown several inches over the summer. "_Oui?" _She answered him, arching a brow. However, as Severus began to talk, so did several other students passing by, speaking loudly, so she could not hear what the Slytherin was saying. Catching the last of his sentence, and not really eager to speak with him any further, she didn't bother to ask him to repeat the question and just nodded. "Ah, yeah. Sure." She answered and suddenly Lily came swooping by, taking the red head into her arms. "_Bonjour!" _She greeted her friend.

"Hello Ivy! Are you ready? We're going to meet Remus and Peter in the library." Lily started to tug Ivy but stopped when she spotted Severus. "Oh, hello Severus." Over the passed few years, Ivy took notice of how those two had become more and more strained. She definitely knew why, but it baffled her that they were friends in the first place. She didn't know the whole past, but she knew it was a bit bumpy and the two of them were friends for awhile. Noticing that the other red head was starting to get uncomfortable, Ivy spoke up.

"We should get going. See you around Snive- Severus!" Ivy waved and headed up the stairs to follow after.

The whomping willow groaned as it swatted off towards the group. Ivy, still not used to all of this, gasped and jumped back, holding onto Sirius. The older boy laughed a bark like laugh and shook his head. "You'll be fine." He said watching Peter Pettigrew turn himself into a rat and run off towards the tree, dodging the branches and pushing the knot in the trunk causing it to grow still. "C'mon then." he said changing into a dog. Ivy looked down at the dog petting his fur before climbing after them. Over the summer, Ivy had gotten used to the whole "issue" Remus had, and demanded that she help out. Of course, they were all against this, but several times, Ivy had proved herself and finally, regretfully, and to Remus' displeasure, she was allowed to come along, although, Sirius had convinced her to just be a look out and leave the other things to the Marauders.

Sneaking in through the tunnel to get into the Shrieking Shack, Ivy waved her wand quickly and the place was cleaned up a little more. The dust was just too much for even her. Looking out through the dusty windows, she noticed the moon starting to come up. The boys were going to go off to the other side of the shack to deal with Remus while Ivy took watch, but before they did, she had to call over her boyfriend for a moment. "Snuffles~" She called out in a sing song voice. James, Peter and Remus who were still in their human forms, immediately burst out into giggles as Sirius came around the corner, changing back from a dog to a human and glared at them. "Oh don't laugh, it's cute." She said ruffling Sirius' hair and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I happen to like it too." Sirius retorted before changing back to a dog quickly and nudged Ivy's hand so she could pet him. Over the summer, they obviously had to explain how they were all animagus. Ivy took it surprisingly well, but it seemed that nothing really shocked her anymore, which was a good thing considering exactly who she hung out with. Ivy wanted to join them, but of course, Sirius objected which caused them a small argument that boiled over quickly. Sirius wagged his tail, licking Ivy's hand before looking back at his friends who had now taken the form of a stag and a rat. Remus however, just fidgeted lightly, nodding to Ivy who just smiled back at him. Looking over his shoulder, Sirius gave Ivy a doggy smile and wagged his tail again before padding off into the next room to follow after the rest of the marauders.

With a sigh, Ivy sat down on the dusty bed, and smiled a little, remembering all the times she snuck out here with Sirius. Like, when they both got stuck out here in the rain without their wands. Letting out a happy sigh, she glanced out the window again and noticed a figure in the distance. Furrowing her brows, she got up and walked over to the window, ducking out of sight to make sure she was not spotted. As she glanced up, she noticed the figure was gone. Strange. Deciding to let the other's know, she closed her eyes and wondered what spell she should use. Immediately it came to her, "_Expecto Patronum!" _And out of her wand a silvery light wavered and a silver snow leopard appeared, pacing back and forth before it disappeared through the wall and appeared with the boys, Ivy's hushed voice, thick with her accent muttering something about someone coming, but she'll need assistance. Or, that's what the boy's heard anyways.

"What are you doing?" A voice came from behind Ivy causing her to jump and point her wand. Spotting Severus, she lowered it a little and frowned.

"What are _you _doing?" She asked, obviously concerned. She looked out towards the doorway, hoping that none of the boys would come over. She said she'd take care of it. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she still gripped her wand tightly, and in the darkness, she could see the Slytherin doing the same.

"You're the one who invited me here." Severus replied simply, reaching into his pocket.

"Why would I...?" She trailed off, and noticed the note. Once she saw it, her face drained of all color. "This isn't the whomping willow." She said quickly.

"No, but, I did notice a small cave down there, and I thought I heard your voice on the other side, so I followed it. Why do you want to meet anyways?" He added on, wrinkling his nose. Ivy was silent, trying to find a reason. When she heard the scuffling of paws and hooves, she gasped, leaving Severus even more concerned.

"It.. It's about Roelen. But, let's not talk now okay? Go back to the common room and we can go out another time. Hurry up Severus, go!" Ivy whispered quickly, rushing towards him to push him back through the secret passage way to get out of the shrieking shack. "_Sil vous plait!" _She hissed, but before she could, a large dog appeared in the doorway, growling deeply. Recognizing Sirius, Ivy shook her head but the dog growled again. "Move!" She shoved Severus again and the dog stood up, on its hind legs, and Ivy suddenly realized, that this was not Sirius, but Remus.

"W-werewolf!" Severus gasped as he stared at the looming figure. Ivy cursed herself a million times, shoving Severus out of the way, before grabbing his hand and dragging him off to run away. As she did, Sirius appeared, jumping passed her and landing before Remus, growling loudly, his hackles raised. James appeared as well, the stag tossing his head to keep the werewolf at bay.

"RUN!" Ivy screamed and turned to the howling Remus. It sent a chill down her spine, and she froze momentarily. It wasn't until she heard Severus' gasp of horror did she finally move into action. "_Impedimenta!" _She yelled, the werewolf was knocked back momentarily. Shoving Severus once again the two of them ran off, moving through the secret passage way and out towards safety, she could still hear that loud howl, echoing in the night. Panting heavily she looked over at Severus who's face was even paler than usual. "Severus... are you alright?" She asked softly.

"Ivy?" Lily's voice called out. "What are you doing?" She whispered. Ivy bit down on her bottom lip and quickly rushed into the shadows of the castle.

"I'll explain later... take care of Severus." She said giving Lily a look. The other red head frowned, but nodded and grabbed the Slytherin by the robes and dragged him further inside the castle.

Heading back to the shack as quickly as she could, the whomping willow had come back to life at the last minute, and as she dove in, the branches sliced her right across the stomach. She hissed at the stinging sensation but kept on moving, not bothering with the horrible sensation of blood running down her stomach. She knew if she looked down at it, she'd faint, since she still hadn't gotten over her whole blood phobia. Making her way back into the shack, Remus had calmed down, and was now laying down in the far end of the shack, James pacing back and forth, Peter muttering under his breath in the corner and Sirius standing aside, wringing his hands together. When they spotted her, she got a flurry of mixed reactions. From Prongs, a bit of anger and confusion, Peter, surprise and bewilderment and Sirius, worry and exhaustion. "Ivy!" He said running to her. "You're bleeding!"

"I know... I'm sorry.. Why did you guys come over? I said I was going to take care of it!" Ivy still felt guilt wrack within her, that stupid note, how the hell did it get to Severus? She wished she was paying more attention, everything earlier was just making more sense... Closing her eyes, she took several deep breaths, trying to not focus on the pain.

"We heard that you needed help!" James said practically shouting. He calmed down significantly and then shook his head. "And why was Snivellus here?" He asked.

Ivy opened her mouth to speak but Sirius' voice came out instead. "I invited him here. I thought it'd be funny.. You know, scare the little weasel... but.. I didn't really think it through." He said quietly.

"_What are you doing!?" _Ivy hissed to Sirius in French and pushed him. Sirius gave her a look and just put his hand on her head in the way one would with a child. Ivy wasn't having it of course and swatted his hand away. "_I was the one..." _She started and Sirius gave her a look.

"_I know... we'll talk about it later." _He whispered back to her before looking back at James who seemed a little less angry, but still mad none the less.

"When Moony finds out about this..." James started.

"He wont. We don't have to tell him!" Peter chimed in. "I'm sure he wont remember too much, right? I think who we really have to worry about is Snape." He looked up from his little corner, his eyes darting between the group.

"You're right. What _are _we going to do with Snivellus?" James adjusted his round glasses and blew his hair out of his face.

"He's talking with Lily. I don't know why she was out there, but, the two of them are together now, and, she said she'll deal with him. And, I said I was going to talk with him later. I'll say it was some sort of prank. He'll believe it." Ivy piped in. There was an awkward hush over the shrieking shack.

"You should go get that fixed Ivy." Sirius said finally gesturing to the Hufflepuff's wound. "You're alright though, other than that right?" He asked softly, looking her over.

"_Oui," _She answered and shifted uneasily. "I'm fine. It's okay. Nothing a spell can't fix. I don't need to go see Madam Pomfrey and cause unnecessary questions to be asked." Ivy muttered quietly. Again, that awkward silence filled the shack. "But, I should go now..." Ivy wanted to lean in and give Sirius a kiss, but, it felt awkward to do so under these circumstances. The two exchanged glances. Sirius however, decided to ignore the rest, and follow his own rebellious heart and pulled Ivy close and gave her a soft hug. As they let go, Ivy quickly hurried out of the shack, heading through the secret passage way and back into Hogwarts.

The next day was just as awkward as the night before. Remus was in the hospital wing as always, and Ivy decided to visit him so she could talk to Sirius. Luckily, Snape had been taken care of, with lots of help from Lily. The French girl shook her head, knowing she really owed her friend. Making her way through the corridors, and down the stairs, she caught the conversation of a couple of 5th years passing by. "_Oh, there's that girl who hangs out with Sirius Black all the time. Didn't she have a boyfriend or something who already left?" _They chittered. Ivy paused, pretending to tie her shoe as she listened to the girls gossip. "_Well, she's just in a long line for Sirius anyways. I thought he was going out with Lily though? I always see those two together." _Another girl said. "_No no! That's Molly right? Maybe he's really got a thing for red heads." _They all giggled and walked away.

A scowl came across Ivy's face as she paused, listening to them talk until she could no longer hear their voices. "What's wrong?" A voice from behind her nearly caused her to jump about ten feet into the air. Turning, she saw James standing there behind her. Letting out a sigh she gave him a small smile .

"_Rien. Je suis bon." _Ivy answered and cleared her throat. "Are you heading to the hospital wing to see Lupin as well?" She asked him. James simply nodded and looked over his shoulder. Ivy had a feeling she knew who he was looking for. "Lily told me she was going to meet me there. Why don't you go ahead? I think I left something back in my common room." She took several steps back and headed off towards the Hufflepuff basements.

James was surprised to see that it was just Lily there, idly chatting with Remus, the two of them drinking tea together. James gave Lily a small smile and decided to take a seat next to her, slowly reaching forward and taking her hand. She blushed a little and looked over at him. "Where's Ivy?" She asked quietly.

"She said she left something in the common room. Where's Sirius? He said he was going to be here." James answered, looking around for Padfoot. However, he was no where to be seen, and Remus just gave him an undetected knowing glance. Sipping his tea, he looked out the window, feeling a little awkward with the two of them there, just talking quietly, about who knows what.

Towards the dungeons, Sirius had run into one of the last people he wanted to see. "Snivellus." He said pointing his wand at the Slytherin. Snape looked up at the taller Gryffindor and sniffled a little, standing tall.

"And where are you heading Black? You're a bit far from your usual spots." Snape replied grabbing his own wand.

"I don't think it's any concern of yours. You better be careful where you stick that big nose of yours Snape. It might just get jinxed off." Sirius growled pointing his wand practically up the other male's nose. They glared at each other for a long time, Sirius' gray eyes narrowing, staring right down at the boy before him. Finally, when they heard the shuffling of other students, they turned away, Sirius walking off and heading towards the hospital wing.

"You know, you're the one who should be careful. Hanging around LeRouge. You're lucky no one else is smart enough to realize what's going on." Snape warned. "You better be careful about who much time you spend with her, lest Roelen finds out."

Sirius, too caught up in his own hatred and loathing for Snape, didn't actually take this as a real warning, and more of a threat, and turned around, ready to jinx the grease right off of Snape's head, but a large group of students heading off, to, who knows where, came by and stopped Sirius, not wanting to cause too much trouble on his own. "You wont be so lucky next time Severus Snape." he growled, walking away from the Slytherin and heading back up the stairs to search for Ivy.


	19. Future

_**A/n: **__I'm so sorry there was such a long wait for the last chapter, but now that I'm on vacation I should update more often. Although I'm leaving for Fresno tomorrow, I'll be gone for a little while, but I'm sure there'll be something up when I get back. _

**Future**

In his flurry to get away from Snape, Sirius wasn't really looking where he was going, and instead was busy grumbling, with his hands stuffed into his pockets. He almost didn't even notice he bumped and nearly trampled over someone until he heard a distressed squeak and a thud. Pausing, he realized he had ran over the very person he was looking for. "Oh, Ivy! I'm so sorry." He quickly turned around and helped the red head up, brushing her off and adjusting her clothes as well as picking up her things. "I'm just a little distracted right now." he muttered and fixed her hair. His fingers brushing against her soft skin was soothing as he ran his hand down the side of her face. His hand lingered just for a moment before quickly pulling away, remembering he was still in public.

"I can tell. Is everything alright?" Ivy asked gently taking her things back from the other teenager.

"Yeah. It's fine. I'm fine. Really. How are you? You took a pretty nasty gash last night." Sirius dropped his voice down to a whisper gently touching Ivy's stomach. The red head let out a ticklish giggle and moved back.

"It's fine. A quick spell and it's gone. There's just going to be a small scar. Nothing horrible. Stop touching me will you! It's not like I have a baby!" She laughed gently pushing Sirius' hand away. The teen just grinned and reached forward tickling her. After a few moments, she pulled away, her smile fading lightly. "Sirius... about last night..." She said quietly, looking around. There was no one around, although, Nearly Headless-Nick floated by, off in the distance.

"I know. We'll talk about it somewhere more private..." Sirius said and smiled down at Ivy softly. He was a little upset at Ivy for that mistake, but it was just that, a mistake, and hell it wasn't even hers. It was a simple case of miscommunication, and unfortunately it was w/the wrong situation. Looking around, Sirius pulled out his map. "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good." _He whispered. The map then revealed the whole school. He could see Ivy trying to peer over his shoulder but he simply grinned and moved it out of her eye sight, which wasn't too hard since she was several inches shorter than him. Finding a good spot, he tapped the map with his wand. "_Mischief managed." _And the paper went blank. "See, it's just normal parchment." He said waving the old piece of paper before the red head who obviously wasn't convinced and just huffed. However, she followed him regardless to an empty corridor and into a room that many students didn't know existed, because it's always moving. Holding the door open, he waited for Ivy to step inside, although, not without a quick slap to the rear.

"Sirius!" She squeaked with a laugh. Sirius grinned shutting the door behind him and sweeping her into his arms, setting her on one of the desks and giving her a loving kiss on the lips. "You're lucky you're so cute." She scolded him, rubbing their noses together. Sirius laughed and kissed her again.

"Funny, James said the same thing to me the other day." He tipped her a wink before pulling away to get to the subject they came here to talk about in the first place. "I talked to him about it... he still thinks its me. Now don't try object. I know it was an accident." Sirius said putting his finger against her lips to stop her from trying to object. "Just, be more careful next time alright. Both of you got out alright and Severus doesn't suspect anything about last night..." Sirius didn't mention his earlier encounter he had with the Slytherin and just hugged Ivy tight. "I'm just glad you're alright." He said quietly. "Just promise me you'll be more careful in the future alright? No more passing notes when it involves that. Okay?" He said quietly, but sternly. His gray eyes peering into Ivy's green eyes.

"I promise. I'm really sorry Sirius, I really am." Ivy said with a sigh, tearing her gaze away from his. However, this didn't last long as Sirius gently took Ivy's chin and made sure they were looking at each other. The look he was giving her, it sent shivers down her spine.

"I know... just be safe. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you... life would just be hell without you..." Sirius said softly, running one hand through his hair, the other dropping down to take her hand and put it against his heart. "I love you."

Ivy leaned forward and kissed him deeply, throwing her arms around his neck, gently gripping his ebony tresses, pulling him closer. They smiled, their lips still connected as they enjoyed their time alone in the room. At least half an hour passed until Ivy suddenly pulled away, accidentally bumped heads. "Ugh, ow." She grumbled rubbing her head. But before she could really check to see if Sirius was alright she started to quickly gather her things, leaving the poor teen extremely bewildered and with a slight throb. "I'm sorry! I completely forgot about Quidditch practice! I'm sorry Sirius! We're all going to meet at Hogsmeade after practice, we can catch up there if you want! We'll be at The Three Broomsticks." She said as she ran out the door leaving Sirius all alone.

"Well..." he muttered to himself. Gathering his own things, Sirius waited several moments to exit, and popped up on the other side of the school, eliminating any possibility that the two were together for that amount of time. Now in a far better mood, Sirius decided to visit Moony once again, especially since he was closer to the Hospital Wing. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and whistled merrily all the way into the hospital wing where he made a bit of a grand entrance by bursting the doors open. On complete accident however. Muttering a small apology to Madam Pomfrey he practically waltzed over to Moony, who was giving him a look as if he had grown two extra heads. "Hello Moony!" He said cheerfully.

"What... happened?" Lupin paused, putting the book he was reading down and glanced closer at Sirius. "Padfoot?" he asked, wondering exactly why Sirius was so cheerful.

"Nothing! Just coming to visit my good friend." Sirius grinned. If he had his tail, he'd be wagging it like mad right now.

"Ivy hit you in the head with the bludger again didn't she?" Remus asked arching a brow. He noticed the sudden spark in his friend's eye at the mention of the red head and he sighed. It clicked right away and he shook his head. "Like a puppy." he muttered reaching forward and patting Sirius on the head, ruffling his hair a little.

Later on that night, Remus was released and the Marauders headed off to Hogsmeade laughing and talking about whatever. "I can't believe the year is almost over. We're going to be graduating from Hogwarts!" James said with a broad grin, putting his arm around Sirius and wrestled around with him. The other boy laughed and the two of them fell onto the ground playfully punching and shoving each other. Several students passed by giving them odd looks as they rough housed like typical boys. Once they arrived at the Three Broomsticks, Sirius had a bloody lip and James had a bruise on his cheek. Somehow, Remus and Peter got pulled into the mix and carried their own bit of scars. Remus' hair was tousled and tangled, Peter had a bruise on his side and some poor third year Ravenclaw had a bite mark on his hand from one of them.

Sirius heard Ivy before he actually saw her. She was laughing with the rest of her Quidditch team, obviously having a good time. The teen thought about joining her, but decided that she needed to talk with her other friends and get a chance to have some freedom she never had with Roelen. Putting his hands in his pockets, he smiled and headed to another table. As he got closer, he spotted that fiery red hair and noticed that she and her teammates had a few battle scars of their own. Ivy was sporting a split lip, a big bruise on the side of her cheek and a cut on her head, but she didn't seem to mind, and neither did anyone else on the team. Apparently it was a good practice and they were all proudly sporting their uniforms and injuries. The leather gloves around Ivy's hands were well worn from good use, the bat she used to knock away the bludger was hanging from a belt around her waist. They were all having a very good time it seemed and he casually glanced over at them to notice some of the other bumps and bruises they all shared. Shaking his head, he sat down at a table and ordered a round of firewhiskey for his friends.

"I plan to go into professional Quidditch after Hogwarts. How about you guys? We're almost done with the year. I still can't believe it! What are your plans?" Their seeker asked, taking a swing of his butterbeer. There was a flurry of responses and several laughs and jokes. "How about you Ivy? What are you going to do now that you're no longer tied down to that brute of a boyfriend you had." He asked folding his arms on the table.

"Ah. I don't know really... just try to avoid Roelen as much as possible." Ivy replied. There were several laughs and she sighed. "I was thinking of coming back to Hogwarts later. Maybe teach here, Charms or something. Or, try to go into Professional Quidditch too." Ivy nudged the seeker next to her and they all laughed.

"The Quidditch world is never short a hot tempered beater like you." One of their chasers replied. There were several more laughs and a few clinks of glasses.

"I was thinking of settling down too... getting married, raising a family. Having a couple of kids. A girl and a boy!" Ivy said with a dreamy smile, resting her head in her hands. The girls of the team "aw'd" while the boys teased her playfully.

Sirius, who was only a couple tables away, choked on his firewhiskey as he listened. The Marauders gave him a look but he brushed it off as drinking to quickly. He had to stop himself from looking over his shoulder at Ivy. There was a warm feeling in his chest that wasn't just the firewhiskey, some part of him knew, that Ivy was thinking about him, and he smiled. And then, he decided to bring that question over to their table. "What are you guys planning to do after we get out of here?" Sirius asked.

James looked up at Sirius and smirked before leaning back. "I thought we already talked about this? But, Moony, you go first. We never got a clear answer out of you, or you Padfoot now that I think about it!" James said, putting his hands behind his head.

"I want to come back to Hogwarts and teach... but, I doubt it'll happen with my condition." Remus answered looking down into his mug.

"Bollocks! Dumbledore let you into this school didn't he? He could very well let you back in too! You'd be a great teacher! Certainly helped all of us." Sirius said, leaning forward closer to the table.

"So what about you Sirius Black? Going to go home?" James teased.

"Oh yes. That's exactly where I'll be. Going back home to my loving family. Spend the summer with my brother." He said rolling his eyes. "I, plan to travel. I want to go around the world. Get a motorcycle and drive around." Sirius said with a doggy grin.

"Or perhaps land in Azkaban for pissing off the Minister with one of your pranks." James said with a wink.

"Yeah, sitting right next to you." Sirius replied. The boys all laughed and stayed there until the late hours of the night. In fact, they were almost the last people to leave. The lingering people were an old couple just sitting in the corner chatting quietly to themselves, obviously drunk. Sirius and his group of his friends easily made their way back to Hogwarts, of course, not without causing some trouble, subtracting 50 points from Gryffindor and a set of detentions next week for the whole lot.

Laying in bed, flipping through the motorcycle magazine that Ivy had given him for Christmas several years ago, he smiled, thinking about where he would travel, and with who. Of course, Ivy would be right behind him on his bike, they could go all over the world. Looking out the window, he saw the moon was already starting to sink into the horizon to trade places with the sun, and realized it was rather late. "_Nox." _He whispered, the light from his wand disappearing. But with the moonlight, he could still see the glossy, still pictures of the muggle magazine and looked them over until he fell asleep, the magazine splayed open on his chest.

When he woke up the next morning, he had a rather nice dream and he rolled over in bed with a large grin on his face. However, it was quickly wiped off when he saw James' face right next to him. Sitting up with a jolt, Sirius grabbed his pillow and lugged it at the other. "Creepy!" He called to his friend and got up, rubbing his eyes. Luckily the weekend seem to draw out, and he didn't have classes until tomorrow, he really didn't feel like going to class. Of course, that hardly ever stopped him, but ever since he "hooked up" with Ivy, she's been some how convincing him to go to class. He wasn't sure how she did it, but for some weird reason he found himself slightly more concerned about his grades and getting to class on time. Perhaps she had rubbed off on him. Sirius also noticed that he had rubbed off on her and she was starting to procrastinate a little more.

On the way to the great hall, Sirius found Ivy and Lily talking to each other just outside the doors, giggling and gossiping as always. He was glad to see that Ivy had definitely loosened up a lot more ever since Roelen left, at the beginning of the year, she was still so cautious and nervous, just like she was when they were still going out, but her attitude now was a sure sign that she had ended it with him once and for all and was not afraid of being her own self... for the most part, their relationship was still a secret from the whole school, although he heard the rumors. Of course, Sirius was well known to be a flirt of the school and any rumors of him settling down were quickly dismissed by a quick wink to some passing girls, which he learned to not do around Ivy.

"Bonjour Sirius." Ivy smiled at him as he passed by.

"H-hey." Sirius answered stumbling a little, somehow caught off guard by the sweet sound of her voice and that smile she gave him. Clearing his throat, he shook his head and started walking towards the Gryffindor table, wondering what all that was about. She had said hello to him several times, why had he had suddenly got tripped up now. Then, he heard it as Ivy and Lily headed towards the Hufflepuff table.

"I told you that potion would work!" Lily giggled and the two of them laughed, looking over at the teen who nearly spilled pumpkin juice down his front, causing the two redheads to just burst out into laughter more.

"Women." he snorted and shook his head, cleaning himself up easily and grinned as the rest of his friends started to gather and greeted them, plotting for some wonderful end of the year prank. There was just no way they were going to leave the school without a bang. The Marauders wanted to make sure they would go down in History and never be forgotten in the future.


	20. Past

_**A/N: **__C-c-c-c-ollege *dies*_

**Past**

Sirius looked over from his spot, glancing over Ivy. Only to find that she wasn't there. Blinking, he just shrugged returning to his meal to enjoy the rest of the day. Just as he was about to finish the rest of his oatmeal, suddenly, it splashed up in his face and a large barn owl was now in his breakfast's place. "Stupid owl!" he cursed at it, waving his spoon in the most threatening manner one could with a spoon. The owl simply hooted then nipped him on the finger before holding out his leg. Knitting his brows, he snatched the rolled up Daily Prophet from the owl and shooed it off, grabbing a napkin from the table and ignoring his friend's snickers. Glancing over the front cover, he frowned, realizing why Ivy left in such a hurry. Putting the paper down, he got up to go after Ivy, the picture of people screaming, sobbing and frightened, hiding in the frame still fresh in his mind, with the title above:

_Massive Muggle Murder in Paris, France_

"I assure you Ms. LeRouge, I will do everything in my power to make sure your parents are safe." Dumbledore said quietly, calm as ever - quite the opposite of Ivy who sat across him, red eyed, bouncing her knee and wringing her hands nervously, a complete turn around from how she was this morning. "We already have Aurors heading over there. The school year is almost over and you can see your parents son." he added on and handed her a bowl of sweets. Sitting still, she hesitated before looking up at the head master and took a small candy, popping it in her mouth and chewing it thoughtfully. Letting out a slow sigh, she got up and nodded her head.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." ivy said quietly, not quite sure what else to say, but she was feeling better. He gave her a gentle smile that Ivy returned. Making her way down the stairs, she paused waiting for a group of Slytherins walking by. They whispered to themselves quietly, huddled together, not even seeming to care or notice how conspicuous they looked.

"The Dark Lord has been doing well, moving so far as France. It wont be long before he can cleanse the rest of the world." One of them whispered with a snicker.

"I think he should weed out the ones crawling around here first hm Regulus? It must be so embarrassing to have your brother hanging around with all those mud bloods and muggle lovers." another added on.

"Please don't bring up Sirius. I hardly even consider him my brother. It's terrible just saying his name. Ugh, I'm ashamed that he even carries the Black name."

Ivy froze, her eyes wide, those words echoing in her head, even after the group had disappeared. _Sirius has a brother? _she thought to herself. Odd, he never mentioned it… She was definitely going to inquire him the next time she saw him. And as luck would have it (although who's luck was questionable), Sirius came around the corner.

The Gryffindor male spotted Ivy leaving Dumbledore's tower and he smiled a little, but upon seeing the look on her face, it immediately vanished. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked stopping a few feet away. He suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

"How come you've never told me you had a brother? Actually, now that I think about it, you haven't really told me anything about your family." Ivy said getting straight to the point. She took a step closer and Sirius took a step back. Ivy narrowed her eyes and took another step forward fixing him a glare that stopped him in his tracks.

_Oh shit. _"Can we talk about this later babe?" He asked nervously, giving her a lopsided half-smile.

"No! And don't call me babe! You sound like Roelen! You're even starting to act like him a little!" Ivy spat. Sirius flinched, but the next part was a bit too harsh and he stood up straight again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on, I am _nothing _like him Ivy, and I'm insulted that you'd drop me down to his level. I know you're upset, but that was just uncalled for." now it was Sirius' turn to get upset. Matching her gaze, he waited for her to fold. Luckily it didn't take long and she slumped her shoulders letting out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, bringing her gaze downwards and took a step back. "I want to talk about this now though… _sil vous plait?" _

"Alright. Let's find a place to talk. C'mon." Sirius grunted, still annoyed that Ivy would say such a thing to him. Turning on his heel he walked down the hall, keeping a quick pace so Ivy followed behind him a few steps back. The words stuck to him like hot tar, he knew Ivy didn't mean to be that harsh, but still… Sirius paused, taking a deep breath which was suddenly interrupted when she bumped into him.

"Sorry." Ivy said quietly, looking up at him. The red head gave him a soft gaze, she knew he was mad at her.

"It's fine. Here, we can talk in here." Sirius said pulling out his wand and pointing it at the door. "_Alohomora"_ There was a click and the door swung open. Holding it open for Ivy, he followed after her then locked the door behind him. Normally whenever they did this, they just started attacking each other with kisses and passionate touches, but not this time. Instead the air was tense, Ivy was anxious and worried while Sirius was upset and reluctant. "Okay." he started, then realizing that he actually didn't know where to start. "What do you want to know?" He finally said.

Ivy looked at Sirius, arching a brow before sitting down on a desk, crossing her legs and placing her hands in her lap to keep her skirt down. "Why haven't you told me about your brother? Especially since he's a death eater." Ivy placed her bag in her lap and crossed her arms over her chest, looking at Sirius.

"That's exactly why I never said anything! Like I'd be _proud _that I'm related to someone who is a death eater? You're the one who dated one!" Sirius said his previous anxieties just coming out of his mouth before he could really think about it.

The red head before him paused, giving him a look. "It's not like I knew he was a death eater when we started dating! And if you recall I tried to get out of that relationship."

"No you didn't Ivy. We snuck around his back until he found out! And even now that he's not even here we have sneak around!" Sirius threw his arms up into the air and started pacing.

"I didn't have a choice! I had to protect my parents if he found out… well you saw the Daily Prophet, you-know-who is damn close! And I'm pretty sure Roelen has at least a little to do with him being all the way out there!" Ivy's eyes watered up but she blinked back her tears.

"Ivy he already found out… and there's really nothing you can do about it now! So don't go projecting onto other people! I know your upset but it's just not fair! And it's not like I'm proudly waving around my last name and who my family is! That's why they hate me so much! And that's why I never told you! _Because _you're avoiding the death eaters. Look how you're reacting now that you found out! You know more than anyone else that I'm not like them at all. So don't _ever _accuse me of being like Roelen!" Sirius growled keeping his distance from Ivy.

She went silent, looking at Sirius before her. This felt just like how she and Roelen used to fight in the past when they first started fighting. The reason why wasn't the same, but the feeling… the feeling was. That horrible sick feeling she got when fighting with someone she loved, like with her parents. She wanted to protect them, but they still weren't truly accepting that she was a witch. Sliding off the desk Ivy just shook her head, slinging her bag back over her shoulder. "I'm sorry Sirius… it's just… one of the reasons why I was so excited about this relationship was because I didn't think there'd be so many relationships." She said walking by him reaching out to touch his hand, but Sirius moved his hand back just a little. It wasn't a grand gesture, but she got the point. Unable to blink back the tears, Ivy just dropped her head again.

"Ironic since this relationship is a big secret." Sirius muttered and didn't turn around, staring blankly ahead. He listened to the door open then shut behind him, and then there was nothing but silence. Once he knew that he was alone, he slumped his shoulders and let out a slow, heavy sigh. "Bloody hell." he cursed and just grabbed his things and headed out the door.

Stepping through the common room, he spotted another red head sitting in a chair in front of the fire along with James. The two of them looked up at him and smiled… but then it faded into a frown after the trio exchanged glances. _Am I that easy to read? _Sirius thought but decided to ignore them and go up to his room. Unfortunately, James wouldn't have that and got up following Sirius and gently tugging on his robe.

"Hey Padfoot what's wrong?" He asked, taking off his glasses and cleaning them on his robe.

"Nothing, just a little spat with Ivy." Sirius' tone sounded much more tense than he wanted. James noticed and stepped away a little, as if fearing that he'd swing a punch if he said anything wrong. Almost like the way Ivy did when she talked with Roelen. His heart clenched at the thought and he relaxed a bit more, and shook his head. "We just need some time apart right now."

"Huh? Well… I suppose you guys nearly spend every waking, hell even sleeping moment together I guess it makes a little sense. And you got oatmeal in your hair mate." James shrugged. Sirius did the same before parting ways with his friend, picking his breakfast out of his hair.

Meanwhile, Ivy had retreated to the library, sitting in the very back, grabbing as many books as she could to distract herself from what had just happened. She'd never fought with Sirius before, not like that… so it was surprising, she wasn't really sure what to do now. He was obviously upset at her, but, it wasn't her fault! She was upset and… Ivy closed her eyes tight, muttering to herself in French telling herself to forget about it, try to be angry at him or something. When she opened her eyes again, she was quite surprised to see Remus there holding an armful of books staring at her curiously.

"If I didn't know any better I would've thought you've gone mad. How are you by the way? I saw the Daily Prophet… I'm really sorry Ivy." he said quietly, putting his books down to sit across from her.

"I'm fine… and my parents are fine, they're not in that area this time of year… but it just scares me. With You-Know-Who so close. Professor Dumbledore told me that he has Aurors there, so, I shouldn't be too worried… but I just cant' help it. It just seems that Death Eaters are everywhere…" She sighed, looking over at Remus. "Closer than I thought."

"Oh…" The male said quietly, discovering the underlying meaning. However, he didn't address it. Sirius kept that information from her for a reason, and he could understand why Ivy was upset, and given the fact that Sirius didn't seem to be anywhere near by Remus concluded that there was definitely a fight about it. Something he wasn't surprised there would be. "Well, you know him probably better than any of us do." Remus said simply and got up to leave Ivy be.

Now sitting alone in the back of the library, Ivy folded her arms on the table and dropped her head into her arms, lightly touching the scratch marks across her stomach.

It was several days until Ivy and Sirius saw each other again. And it was just after the class that they shared together. They ended up sitting on opposite sides of the class and Ivy wasn't sure if that was on purpose or if it was just that they both came in at separate times. Through the whole class, the two were secretly stealing glances at each other while the other was looking, neither of them had slept well, because despite the fact that they were fighting, their bodies hadn't seem to adjusted to the terms of their fight and part of them yearned to be next to each other again. Towards the end of class, Ivy finally decided that she should talk to Sirius and apologize. She kept thinking about all that he had done for her, and especially a few nights ago, taking the blame for Severus accidentally showing up at the Shrieking Shack… It was a silly fight and she was wrong for saying such horrible things to him and she wanted to do whatever she could to make up for it.

So when class finally ended, Ivy walked across the classroom and stepped in front of Sirius before he could leave. "Can we talk?" she asked quietly. Sirius looked down at her for a moment before finally agreeing and the two of them headed around the corner to another empty classroom to talk. "I'm sorry Sirius… What I said was horrible, and I'm really sorry. I just… don't want any secrets between us. I don't want this to be like my relationship with Roelen."

"It's not Ivy. I thought you already knew this wasn't… I can't believe that you'd even think so for a moment." Sirius said, Ivy felt guilty at the hurt that she could see clearly in his gray eyes.

Her own green eyes looked downwards, too embarrassed to look at Sirius. "I… I know. I was really stupid. I'm so sorry Sirius.." She muttered.

"…It's fine. Just… don't ever think that again alright Ivy? I love you." Sirius took a step forward and hugged her tight. "I love you more than that jerk ever could've." He kissed her lightly and she smiled. "Besides, I didn't tell you either because I thought you knew… I mean you were always around them I figured you'd-" He was cut off though when she suddenly pushed him away. Sirius blinked and looked down at Ivy who's temper obviously flared again. She looked just about ready to slap him but the action died instantly at Sirius' next words. "It seems you're the one acting like Roelen now." Sirius said sadly.

Ivy froze, not sure how to react. Those words echoed painfully in her head, the way Sirius looked at her, Ivy closed her eyes feeling ashamed. "You're right." She muttered quietly brushing passed Sirius once again.

"Stop running away Ivy." He said loudly, turning around. But he didn't go after her, instead the taller teen just watched the back of Ivy's head. She stood still before turning around, her tear streaked face showing between her red hair. It hurt Sirius to see her like that, but if they were going to get through this he knew he had to push through and face the issue and not just push it aside like they used to. Sirius knew if they kept doing that their next fight could possibly break them up. "If you have an issue face it head on. You can't just smack it and run away thinking that'll take care of it. It'll only just make things worse. And if you can't handle it on your own you can ask me. You said you don't want this to be like your last relationship so stop treating it that way." Sirius slowly opened his arms and but made sure he fixed a serious look on Ivy.

The girl looked between the door and Sirius, her temper immediately sizzling down with every word. Dropping her stuff, she ran up to Sirius wrapping up her arms around him and hiding her face against his chest. Sirius smiled lightly hugging her tight and kissing her head. "I'm so sorry Sirius… I really am." She looked up at him with her tear streaked face. "I'll do whatever I can to make up for it."

"Well then, first of all, no more tears." Sirius reached up gently wiping her face with his sleeve before kissing her nose. "And I'm sure I can think of plenty of things we can do to put this behind us."


	21. What? Filler chapter D:

_**A/N: **__Hey guys, I'm still here surprisingly, and I decided to give you a semi-pointless filler chapter to make up for my lack of updating recently and try to force myself out of writer's block. Also, thank you to whoever gave me the review about my French, (I forgot the name and I'm too lazy to look it up.) I've only took one French class and that was all the way in 7__th__ grade, so I've been using Babelfish since then and no one has said anything until now so I assumed I was correct (oops). If anyone knows any sites, or ways I can improve this please let me know! I'm actually trying to learn the language again as well. Merci! _

**There's no title for this because… yeah.**

Sirius and Ivy were laying in the Shrieking Shack once again, laying on a blanket Ivy had brought along as well as some pillows and another blanket they could lay under. Ivy was resting her head on a pillow, her long hair spilling around her while slowly petting the large dog laying on his back next to her. She smiled at Sirius who was currently have his belly scratched, his tail wagging against her leg, tongue lolling out. Chuckling lightly, she sat up and kissed his nose, scratching behind his ears and wrestling with the large dog. Sirius loved this and he growled playfully, wagging his tail and licking Ivy's face. "Ew Sirius!" She giggled lightly pushing her boyfriend off and ruffling up his fur around his face. She paused, lost in thought before announcing, "We should get a dog." And a few moments later, instead of cupping a doggy face, Sirius' replaced it and he sat in front of her, cross legged, looking a little confused, even tilting his head like a dog's.

"But I am a dog!" He called out. Ivy laughed and shook her head, leaning forward and pressed a small kiss on his lips.

"No, I mean a real dog. When we get a house with a big yard…" Ivy started and Sirius listened, smiling up at his girlfriend.

"Whoa whoa, you're starting to get a little ahead of yourself, hm, Ivy?" Sirius teased wrapping his arms around the red head and pulling her down onto the blanket holding her close in his arms.

"I just like thinking about life after this. Don't you?" Ivy asked looking up at Sirius.

"I'd much rather live in the now." He answered. Ivy wrinkled her nose and snuggled up closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Well you're no fun." Ivy rolled over onto her back, now laying her head down on Sirius' shoulder. She closed her eyes and smiled, hands resting on her stomach. "Hmm… Simon if it's a boy." She muttered. Sirius, who was sort of zoning out, too comfortable to really stay awake, suddenly woke up and looked down at the Hufflepuff in his arms.

"Wait? What? You're… no! That can't be.. I…" Sirius panicked but by the way Ivy was looking at him he realized he was freaking out for no reason. Ivy just laughed and lightly smacked him on the chest.

"Non! I'm not pregnant. Calm down." She teased brushing her hair out of her face. "I'm not ready. I'm just thinking of names for when I am."

"Well, not Simon then. That's a terrible name." Sirius nudged Ivy. "Let's not talk about this though. It's weirding me out." Sirius gathered Ivy into his arms more and kissed her once again, closing his eyes and smiling. He wished he had his tail so he could wag it right now. But, being animagus had its perks, so with a bit of a wiggle, he turned himself back into a dog, laying down next to Ivy, lightly beating his tail against her legs. He smiled a doggy smile, resting his head on the mattress. Stretching out, he looked over at Ivy before closing his eyes, her fingers scratching behind his ears. He wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life as a dog… but he wanted to hold Ivy and kiss her properly, and of course the fleas, they were just murder.

**W**ith the end of the year swiftly coming along, hardly anyone got to see much of each other. And, Ivy, being the ever studious one, was just about ready to crack under the pressures of studying. It usually happened at the end of every year, she'd be in the library for several hours and eventually would just break down and start bawling. It'd be a long slew of French and the occasional curse words in English, before she'd get up and stomp off to the Hufflepuff common room.

"I can't do this." Ivy puffed to Lily on the way to the library. "I'm just going to… fail. That'll be it. I wont pass. I still have to go to practice for Quidditch, and there's so much to do. I still need to finish that essay too! I'm never going to finish on time. I can't do this Lily." She said looking to the other red head. Lily just smiled, rubbing Ivy's back. She had been like this for the last two days.

"You'll be fine Ivy. Don't worry about it. You say this every year and you end up doing wonderfully." She tried to reassure her friend, pausing and giving her a friendly smile.

"Except for Divinations last year. That was a disaster!" Ivy waved her wand around, a few sparks coming out. Lily ducked, avoiding the sparks and just shook her head. "What if I just…." She started but Lily soon cut her off.

"There will be no what ifs." Lily said firmly. "Now just relax, and we can study. And you'll be fine. Just like every other year. Now hurry up!" she smirked.

"I'm going to feel sorry for your child." Ivy teased, finally deciding to follow after her friend.

"When I have a child, you can feel sorry for them if they turn out to be like James." Lily said with a light chuckle.

"When? Not if?" Ivy glanced over, arching a thin brow.

"I told you, no what ifs." Lily replied matter-of-factly. "Now let's just drop the subject and focus on our studies. I haven't see you all week, now let's try to make the most of this hm?"

"Alright, alright." Ivy hooked her arm in Lily's and the two girls made their way up to the library.

_**A/N: **__Jeez, what was that? A weird filler chapter, that's what. But, luckily it's gotten me in the mood for writing again, so hopefully a real chapter will come up soon. And I apologize to my friend Jo for updating this when she's off in Japan and she wont be able to read this until she gets back. _


	22. The Beginning of the End

_**A/N: **__I really need to work on updating faster. Sorry about that random last chapter. Just wanted to let you guys know I'm still alive and slowly working on the fic! It's winter vacation and I have no life so hopefully this will allow me to work on more chapters… Sorry it's going so slowly. Thank you to everyone who has still stuck with me this far despite my long absences! It's really nice and quite inspiring really!_

**The Beginning Of The End**

**WHUMP! **The loud thud of a bludger ominously echoed through the air, Sirius instinctively flinched at the sound, remembering the time Ivy accidentally sent the bludger colliding right into his skull. "And LeRouge knocks the bludger right into Pendelson! A nasty spill too! Right into a group of Ravenclaws!' The announcer's voice echoed across the Quidditch field. The chaser Ivy was after crashed into the stands as the rest of the team continued on. "Oh no! That little distraction tore the attention away from the snitch! Potter gets the snitch! Potter caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins the House Cup!" The announcer yelled out. Flares of red and gold flew into the air as the players floated to the ground. The two teams gathered and shook hands, Ivy glared a little at James - although it was all in the spirit of competition - and the winning team ran off to celebrate while the Hufflepuffs tried to take the loss as gracefully as possible. It was their last game together at Hogwarts and of course they were feeling a little nostalgic and wouldn't want to have it ruined by being sore losers.

"At least you knocked one last person off their broom before the year was over." The captain laughed and put his arm around Ivy's shoulder. The red head looked up at him and laughed nodding in agreement. It was strange to be playing their last game, and, it was a little sad, but, she was happy and at least they got second place.

"It's what I do best." Ivy shrugged with a grin. "Let's go celebrate a good year and get out of the bloody sun!" She proposed, which gained a cheer from the team as they headed towards the lockers. Before she left the field, Ivy looked over her shoulder for Sirius, but did not find him, so she figured she was celebrating with James and the rest of the Gryffindors, and decided she'd rather celebrate with her own team mates first.

The celebrations carried over to the Three Broomsticks where both teams took up at least half of the pub along with the majority of the Gryffindors. Eventually, Ivy ran into James and the rest of the group. "Good game." he said shaking Ivy's hand again. Ivy just gave him a half smirk before pulling him into a hug.

"You did great. But when we get into the real thing I don't think you'll be as lucky." she teased gently pushing his shoulder. "Where's Sirius?" She asked looking around for her boyfriend. "Didn't get stuck in detention again did he?" She gave James a look, although it was rare that Sirius was in detention alone. If memory served correctly, they both finished serving double detentions with Professor Flitwick for blowing something up last week.

"Oh, he was around here somewhere…" The seeker muttered, turning and then spotted Sirius surrounded by a gaggle of girls who were all giggling and fawning all over him. And… the nerve! Some of them were first years! Adjusting his glasses, James steered Ivy away from the others and just nudged her playfully. "Anyways that was a great shot. Glad you got the chaser instead of me though." He smiled.

"I was aiming for you." Ivy retorted with a straight face before cracking a smile and hip checked the other. James stumbled a little and nearly tripped over poor Peter who was trying not to get trampled on as he moved through the crowds holding an armful of butterbeer and fire whiskey. "But congratulations again. It was a really close game!" The red head glanced over at Sirius again, who was now struggling to get away, pulling his arm out from some 6th year's grasp. Serves him right, Ivy smiled, she knew they weren't supposed to act like a couple, but she couldn't help but get a little jealous sometimes.

Finally able to join his usual lot with the help of Remus, who then asked, "So who were you cheering for Sirius?" and laughed at Padfoot's change of expression. He paused looking between his best friend and his girlfriend before answering:

"Ravenclaw." Sirius smiled triumphantly before getting shoved by both friends back into the first years.

They didn't return to Hogwarts until very late that night, with cheeks sore from laughing and bellies filled with mead and butterbeer. Exhausted, Ivy nearly fell asleep leaning against a pillar while waiting for the staircase to swing towards them. "To think, these are going to be some of the last times we'll be walking these corridors." Lily sighed, nudging Ivy back into reality. "And someone needs to go to her own common room before she falls asleep right here in the hallways."

"I'll walk her back." Remus said before Sirius could open his mouth. The Marauders exchanged looks but the werewolf just gently pressed passed Sirius. "Wouldn't want anyone getting lost on the way. And my chances of getting in trouble with Filch are less than yours Sirius. Besides, I'm a prefect." He smirked. Sirius rolled his eyes understanding what his friend was implying. With various hugs of goodbye to the group, they parted ways for the evening.

As the two walked away, Ivy rolled her eyes and stuck her hands in the pockets of her robes. "You know you only get in trouble if you get caught." She mused.

"Oh no, you're starting to sound like the rest of us." Remus sighed with a lopsided grin and gave her a one armed hug. "You used to be such a good girl."

"Like I said, you only get in trouble if you get caught." Ivy winked. The werewolf just shook his head and stopped to give her a proper hug goodbye. "Oh, I don't know what I'd have done without you boys." She sighed happily.

"Probably stayed out of detention and have perfect marks." Remus answered and turned around to go back up to the Gryffindor tower.

The next morning, Sirius woke up in the last peaceful way possible. His blankets were suddenly ripped off and he was attacked by a cold stream of water. Letting out a loud stream of expletives, he got up and chased after his friends, his own wand drawn shooting off random curses here and there. They were always rowdy in the morning and of course when they arrived, Sirius' hair was all a mess since he was victim of the _Levicorpus _charm just moments before. Upon entering the great hall, they all had a handful of detentions which just seemed just fine to the boys.

When the Gryffindors sat down at the table, James noticed someone was missing from the table. "Where's Lily?" he asked, turning and spotted his red head and her friend sitting at the Hufflepuff table, chatting with each other and laughing. "Let's go join them!" James said grabbing Sirius by the back of his shirt and dragged him across the great hall despite his protests. The biscuit in his mouth had fallen out and he was watching it woefully. He soon found himself at the Hufflepuff table next to several bewildered Hufflepuffs that were staring at the duo that suddenly joined them. "Hello." James smiled sitting in between Ivy and Lily, putting his arm around Lily who just rolled her eyes and nudged him playfully. Sirius then decided to wedge himself between Ivy and James causing a poor first year at the end of the table to fall off.

"Certainly you two haven't forgotten where your house tables are this far into the year Potter, Black?" Professor McGonagall asked the two boys who looked up at the House Head and laughed nervously getting up to go to their own tables. Lily however stayed behind, which the two boys noticed and let out complaints about, but they fell to deaf ears and the girls simply snickered as the two were ushered back and plopped unceremoniously at the table with magic. Lily and Ivy simply waved at the two and snickered as they once again faced each other to eat and gossip.

From his spot at the table, Sirius couldn't help but smile. Ivy had gone a long way since she first came to Hogwarts. They both had. But, he couldn't help but be proud of the redhead. They went through so much, that whole mess with Roelen, the start of their relationship, the many times it almost ended, then when Ivy's secret was discovered by her ex-boyfriend. While she wasn't spouting off all the secrets she kept when Roelen was around, she was definitely opening up and becoming her own woman. The girl probably wouldn't be able to handle sitting at her own table by herself if she was still in her first year. But there she was, talking with friends and making more. It was a wonderful sight to see. Sirius however was knocked out of his little gaze when James nudged him and upon turning to address his buddy, got a honey covered biscuit right to the face.

"…Er, _c'est…" _Ivy paused, thinking as she stared at the Hufflepuff entrance. She muttered a few more things in French then snapped her fingers, her eyes brightening. "It's Griffon Tails!" Ivy said to the painting waiting for it to open. But nothing. Letting out a few curses, she looked at the portrait of fruits. "Can't you just let me in? You know I'm in Hufflepuff! I've been here for 7 years!" Ivy threw her arms up into the air and stomped her feet. Nothing. Great, maybe she should talk to Professor Dumbledore? No, that would never work. It was quite late and she was sure he was sleeping. If only she didn't fall asleep in the library, she could've been sleeping in her own bed, and not trying to persuade a stupid painting to open up after it randomly changed the password. Okay, it wasn't so random, but Ivy was out with Sirius the night the prefects said they would change it and she wasn't able to get the new one yet. Running a hand through her hair, she huffed and gave up, maybe she can find someone wandering around and tell them the situation. It'd do no good waiting around here since the Hufflepuff common room was so out of the way from the rest of the castle.

It was dark, so she pulled out her wand and pointed it in front of her. _"Lumos." _A light lit itself at the end of her wand, lighting the way in front of her. Stuffing her free hand in her pocket she sighed, Jacque was sleeping peacefully in her bed she was sure. Grumbling again she passed by a few portraits that barked at her to lower her light but she ignored them. After wandering around for what seemed like an eternity - although it was only 15 minutes - she sat down near one of the steps and extinguished her wand. Exhausted and annoyed, she decided to camp out here and rested her head against the railing. Unfortunately, Ivy's rest didn't last for long as something kicked her foot. "Ouch!" She called out, drawing her leg close. Her heart beating quickly, she had been in this castle for 7 years but she still was frightened of whatever lurked in the dark. Especially when the moonlight peering through the windows wasn't showing any sign of life.

"Ivy?" Two familiar voices called out suddenly appearing making Ivy jump and grip her heart.

"Jesus Christ you frightened me half to death!" Ivy sighed.

"Who?" James asked.

"It's… ah, never mind." Ivy said getting up.

"What are you doing out here?" Sirius asked, greeting her with a kiss to the forehead.

"I could ask you two the same thing." Ivy retorted with a smirk.

"Ah well, we'll both keep our secrets then." James answered.

"Well, if I was looking for trouble, I'd do it in a much better way than falling asleep at the stairs. I fell asleep in the library earlier and _apparently," _Ivy rolled her eyes, "the password changed and I can't get into my bloody common room."

"Ugh, that happened to me last week! I swear that Fat Lady has it in for me. I got have a mind to just tear that bloody painting apart sometimes." Sirius grumbled. "Well, anyways, we're still not going to tell you why we're ou-ouch!" He rubbed his arm where Ivy had punched him. She looked thin on the outside, but Sirius was quite sure Ivy could carry more weight than he could. It was actually a little frightening really.

"I'm sure I already know you're up to some sort of trouble." The Hufflepuff shook her head and sighed. "At least help me get to the Shrieking Shack or some place so I can sleep?" She pleaded.

"Oh, don't sleep there. You can come back to the Gryffindor tower." Sirius smiled.

"No she can not!" James exclaimed, maybe a little bit too loudly and Sirius nudged his friend in the ribs making him grunt.

"Why? It's not like she hasn't befo…" Sirius trailed off, looking at James' face.

"She what!" he hissed.

"N-nothing. Did you hear that? Oh it's Filch! Hide!" The two covered themselves with the invisibility cloak and were just about to pull Ivy in but it was too late.

"What are you doing LeRouge?" The care taker hissed. Ivy blinked, looking at the spot where James and Sirius were hiding. How did they know he was coming? It was pitch black, and she hadn't heard a thing over their whispering.

"I was heading up to Professor Dumbledore's office. I forgot the password to get in…" Ivy's eyes welled up with fake tears, "and I couldn't get in. And I didn't know what to do, so I thought I'd talk to the headmaster so he could help me out… I know it was late and…"

"I heard voices earlier." Filch replied, his cat, Mrs. Norris was looking at the hidden boys and hissed at them. Filch turned his head but before he could raise his lantern to investigate, Ivy called for his attention once again letting out a wail.

"Oh it was the ghosts! Peeves was here and was taunting me.. I was so scared." Ivy held her face in her hands and cried. Filch stood there uncomfortably before nudging the red head.

"Alright, lets go… Ms. LeRouge." The caretaker grunted and limped off. Ivy turned to see James and Sirius standing there, their heads revealed and tipped them a wink, following after Filch quickly.

"She's a bad as you." James whispered as they made their way up the stairs. "Worse sometimes. She could be an actress when we get out of here." Sirius chuckled.

"That's gonna just around the corner too… I can't believe it's already been 7 years…" He pushed up his glasses and smiled, draping his arm around his best friend.

They were all growing up, and almost far too quickly, because it just seemed like only yesterday the students of Hogwarts had started their 7th year. Well, perhaps that was not the case for The Marauders and Lily Evans as well as Ivy LeRouge. Plenty had happened this year, but it still seemed to flash before them like lightening, because the next thing they knew, they were sitting in their fancy robes, organized by house, while they watched their friends walk across the stage, shaking hands with Dumbledore, and thus finishing their time at Hogwarts. It left a strange, heavy feeling in Ivy's heart. She was excited and proud, but at the same time, sad to be leaving Hogwarts. So many things had happened here, it was her second home, so many memories were created here. It was exciting and depressing at the same time. But, still, Ivy smiled. Especially when she caught the glances of the friends that had stuck with her the whole year. May it be the Quidditch team, or the group of Gryffindors just a few tables away.

"Okay! Stay still will you James! Get off Sirius!" Lily scolded the boys as they jostled around in front of the camera. The red headed Gryffindor held up her wand to keep the camera afloat and rushed to join the group. Peter, Remus, Sirius and James in the back while Ivy and Lily stood in the front, each with their boyfriends' arms around their shoulders. "Smile big!" She said and there was a great flash. Catching the camera, she smiled hoping the picture turned out alright. "Oh _Ivy!" _She called out gently shoving her friend, holding up the picture where they all posed, until last minute Ivy had grabbed Sirius and was shoving him out of the fame, taking his spot amongst the boys. The group burst out into laughter as they celebrated their last moments at Hogwarts together.

"Congratulations James, you were such a good Quidditch player." Ivy said with a smile, brushing her red hair out of her face.

"Were?" James inquired.

"Well, I'm going to get so much better than you after all that practice. I need to get into a good team after all!" Ivy exclaimed. Potter rolled his eyes, pushing up his glasses and laughed.

During the last dinner, it was filled with many tears and laughter. No one bothered sticking to sitting with their own houses and were constantly bouncing back and forth between tables to mingle with friends they made over the years. After sharing several memories with her Quidditch team, Ivy made her way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Sirius. She smiled at him, giving him a hug that no one seemed to question and stole a bit of his dessert. "So are you guys all going on a trip to celebrate? I know a few of my team members are going. They invited me, and as much as I'd love to go to Egypt I couldn't." Ivy wrinkled her nose and shrugged.

"I don't think we really planned anything other than what we normally do every summer. But, why can't you go Ivy?" Remus asked setting down his goblet. The house elves really out done themselves at this feast. There were so many dishes from all over. Even some French cuisine that Ivy enjoyed.

"I have to go back to France, watch over my parents for a little while until I know they're safe… and then after that, I suppose I'm going to try and find work." Ivy said with a small smile. "I need to incorporate myself in the muggle world again. I'm starting to lose touch after so long." she chuckled. "Are you boys going to bother poor Mr. and Mrs. Potter again?" She inquired, dipping her spoon into some pudding.

"We decided we'd head off to Sirius' place this time." James answered.

"What? Are you serious?" Ivy was quite surprised.

"No. That's James. I'm Sirius. Honestly, after so long I didn't think you'd be getting our names mixed up." The teen smirked. Ivy gave him a look and ignored him.

"Sirius has his own place now. Remember?" Remus chimed in from behind a book.

"School is over already! You don't need to read that!" James reached across the table to snatch the book out of Remus' hands.

"Hold on. You have your own place? Since when?" Ivy turned and looked at Sirius, arching a brow.

"For awhile! I swear I told you…" Sirius didn't like that look he was getting. And when he turned to Lily for help, he noticed she wasn't exactly pleased with him either. "Okay, I _know _I told you!" Sirius said looking at the other redhead. Those two girls were so similar, Sirius was pretty sure they had to be related somehow.

"I can't believe you forgot to-" Lily started but Sirius cut her off.

"Oh don't go ganging up on me like that! It's terrifying!" He whined but his words were quickly halted when Ivy decided to shove a cookie into his mouth to shut him up. The smile on her face told him she wasn't mad for not telling her, but Sirius couldn't help but feel a little bad. "You should come over too!" He said around a mouthful of cookie. Crumbs spraying everywhere.

"After my parents are safe. Of course." Ivy smiled brushing some crumbs off the sleeve of her robes.

"And perhaps after he learns some proper table manners." Remus chimed in.

The train ride back was probably the most tearful experience Ivy had ever faced. There were so many hugs all around, exchanging of addresses, promises of reuniting. Pictures taken left and right, and it was quite a riot when they finally reached King's Cross. Stepping onto the platform, Ivy looked around, this would probably be the last time she'd stand here on the platform for years. But she knew she'd return, with her children when she'd send them off to school. Ah, and with Sirius at her side… Ivy blushed a bit, realizing she was getting ahead of herself. Turning, she spotted Lily and James getting off the train, hand in hand. Running up to them, she gave them another hug and smiled. She didn't feel as bad saying goodbye to them, Ivy knew they'd see each other soon. "I can't believe it… it's… we're done!" Ivy said for about the thousandth time.

"We'll see you soon Ivy! Don't forget to write us!" Lily squeezed her friend tight and they parted teary eyed.

"Of course not!" Ivy answered and turned to the rest of the group, and finally spotted Peter whom she realized was missing most of the dinner. He looked a bit nervous, as always and gave her a small, nervous smile. "I'll be seeing you soon too Peter. Watch after the boys will you?" She chuckled giving him a hug. His quiet stammers were left ignored as she turned to Remus. "And you watch after all of them. Keep them out of Azkaban for at least a week or two after we're done hm?" She tugged at the front of his shabby jacket.

"I'll try. Stay safe Ivy. We need someone to bail us out." He said before letting Sirius say his goodbye.

"I'll miss you…" Ivy smiled up at him.

"Don't." He grinned, pushing his long hair out of his face. "You'll see us soon." He gave her a tight hug and leaned in close. "I love you." he whispered, before dipping her down and kissing her deeply, right there at the station. Standing up right again, he winked at her, several people standing by watched in shock before laughing and going on with their business. School was over, there was no need to gossip anymore. Ivy, who was now as red as her hair stood there speechless. "You'll see us soon." He repeated.

**End note:** _Again, I apologize for the large gap in updating. College is just… killing me. But now that I'm break it should be a bit easier. I promise I am not abandoning this! This chapter was a little weird, because I took a break from it for such a long time. (Almost a year! Oops.) But, these up coming chapters will be far more interesting and relevant to the story. I promise. Just needed to wrap up the school year, and since I have no idea what a Hogwarts Graduation is like, I sort of made some vague kind of thing. Anyways, thank you again so much for sticking around! I really love you all for reading this! Also, I know this is a bit late, but I wasn't aware of this service until recently, but I would LOVE LOVE LOVE a beta reader. So if you're interested, please go ahead and email me directly at ____ it'll be the fastest way to get a hold of me. Thanks again for sticking around and I'll try to pump out a new chapter soon!_


	23. All Is Fair In Love

**Another note, because I start about every chapter with these:** _I keep doing this to you guys, and I apologize. But let me start with this: college. Oh my god. It's been sucking the life out of me. But in celebration of the last Harry Potter movie… which I finally saw (oh my god, tears, so many tears), I will finally give you another chapter which is (regrettably) bring this story closer to its end. Although, it is already quite long. I love it, and I wish I could write it forever, but we all know good things must come to an end. But thank you for staying around with me this long, and for the new readers, thanks for reading! Silly me, speaking like it's the end. There's still the chapter and a couple more or so to go. So let's get to it! Heads up, this is going to be a very long chapter by the way. Very long._

**All Is Fair In Love**

It was a sunny afternoon in Paris, a soft breeze danced across the trees and played with Ivy's hair. She smiled, leaning back slightly and pushing the swing forward. The branch holding it up swayed slightly but kept her weight. "Ivy!" A woman's voice called from inside the house. Moments later, a woman appeared. She looked just like Ivy, including the same bright green eyes and soft smile. Except, her hair was a shade of dark brown. The red head smiled at her mother who returned the gesture somewhat nervously. Ever since she found out Ivy was a witch, well, her religious parents always seemed a bit anxious around her. "There's someone here for you." She said, brightening up a little. Well, if her mother was acting like that, it had to be someone she knew and liked. Someone who probably forced the witch to act "normal".

It wasn't that Ivy minded this treatment too much, she definitely expected it, but still, it got a little irritating at times. She was still their daughter after all. "She's out back in the garden dear." Although, they didn't burn her on a cross, so she supposed it could've been worse.

"_Merci beaucoup madam Le Rouge." _A familiar male voice sounded. A few moments later, a thin boy with glasses and neat blonde hair appeared. It was Philip, an old 'friend' of Ivy's. They knew each other since they were children and often played together then. And it was no secret he fancied her. Ivy's mother adored Philip because he was such a well rounded boy. He spoke several languages, got the highest marks in school and came from a wealthy family. All and all, Philip really was a nice boy, just, not Ivy's type. "When did you get back from boarding school?" Ah yes, that's right, Ivy's parents had told everyone she was going to some prestigious all girl's boarding school for the last seven years.

"Oh, about last week." Ivy answered. While she had no feelings towards the other, she was still nice to the boy and wished to be friends with him. It'd be silly to act snobbish about it.

"All finished then?" He stepped around her so he was now positioned behind Ivy, gently pushing her on the swing.

"_Oui." _She answered. "I've had a wonderful time at Mother Marigold's," it was a real school off near Scotland, quite close to Hogwarts actually, "it's a beautiful school."

"So, what's it like, being at an all girl's school?" he asked curiously. Ivy wondered it herself before making up some answer.

Now, Ivy, couldn't be snobbish, but she would still have some fun. "Oh, it was alright. It got a little boring, with all those girls. You can only have so many pillow fights until it gets dull." Oh this was wonderful, the boys really did rub off on her. Six years ago, she would've gotten flustered talking about holding hands. "But it did feel nice walking around topless at night." Philip let out a noise behind her and missed pushing her, nearly crashing into the floor.

"O-oh. I-I suppose you haven't met anyone yet then?" His voice was hopeful. Ivy almost felt bad for squashing his hopes. Almost.

"Hm? Oh, of course I have! There's an all boys school just down the street from Marigold. And sometimes, the classes mix. Oh, and there's this boy I met. So ruggedly handsome, oh and he's such a big brute of a boy." Ivy sighed dreamily. Alright, so she was sort of describing Roelen. But, Philip didn't need to know that. Besides, she was thinking about Sirius the whole time. In her mind's eye, he was looking like some type of bad boy with his long hair pulled back, sunglasses, a leather jacket and his cocky smirk. Ivy bit her lip and smiled, it seemed just like her stories.

"Ah, I see then." Philip muttered, halting his pushing. "Well, I just wanted to stop by and say hello. I'll see you around then." He said nervously, sounding a bit crestfallen. He left briskly out the garden and through the side door. Ivy laughed, clutching her sides in mirth over what just happened. Oh, if only Sirius had heard that. He would've enjoyed that thoroughly. As she thought about him more, she sighed slowly. Ivy missed him terribly. She tilted her head up in hopes of any sign of owl post in the sky.

"Ivy!" Her father's voice called. "Lunch!" The smell of crepes reached her nose and Ivy eagerly left the swing, her red hair trailing behind her. Stepping into the house, she glanced at her parents who really seemed to be trying hard to accept their daughter. Ivy smiled, glad they were trying. Sitting down at the table, Ivy's mother looked around.

"Where's Philip?" she asked.

"Oh, he had to go home." She answered, placing her napkin on her lap.

"He's such a nice boy. He likes you, you know." She said.

"I know mother. You tell me every time he visits."

It was late at night, and Sirius was sitting at his bed, the walls surrounded with pictures of his friends, and of course Ivy. He was flipping through the motorcycle magazine Ivy had given him. It was all in French, so he was having some trouble reading it, but managed from the bits she taught him. He missed her a lot, it had only been a couple of weeks since he last saw her, but he was just so used to having her around. It felt so strange now that school was over. He had gotten so used to knowing he'd be coming back in two months. But now, they were in the real world. And unfortunately, the real world wasn't as pleasant. The Daily Prophet sat by his bed, more news about the attacks on the muggle world. Sirius put the magazine down and sighed, pushing his fingers through his hair and picking up the newspaper again. He was worried about Ivy, she was out there on her own. Sure, she was an extremely capable witch, and she wasn't the only witch in Paris… but still, he had to worry about his girlfriend.

He never thought he'd settle this early, not like it was a bad thing, just, three years ago, he never saw himself in a fully committed relationship. The thought just never occurred to him. He was too busy making trouble with James. Sure, he did like Ivy, and he did pursue her, even though she was dating Roelen. Although, part of him knew he went after her in despite of Roelen. It was terrible really, but he never imagined he'd fall for her as hard as he did. He was in love with her, it started out as a bit of a crush, but over the years it developed into more, and he was glad. Life surely would've been much different without her. Setting the newspaper aside, he rested his head on the pillow, glancing at the picture on his wall. It was him and Ivy in their fifth year, sitting in the library, actually studying. It was a good picture, she was leaning over him, pointing out something in the book. And at one point, they turned and smiled at each other, and it was then they looked so in love. It was such a simple picture, but it was one of Sirius' favorites. Letting darkness fill the room, Sirius closed his eyes, smiling as he imagined Ivy grinning back at him, and slowly drifted off.

Over the next couple of weeks, Sirius and Ivy had been writing each other back and forth. Sharing news and whatever gossip they found. Apparently Ivy had spotted one of their classmates the other day on honeymoon with someone she had never expected she'd hook up with. While Sirius really didn't care that much, it was still nice to read Ivy's letters. He could practically hear her voice as he read the letters. One day, while eating breakfast and nursing the poor, exhausted little owl - that Ivy still hadn't named - Sirius read that her rat had finally passed on. She seemed quite distraught about it, and he could imagine so, she had the damn thing for just a little over seven years. It was amazing it'd live that long. She seemed amazed too, but was obviously not going to let it bring her down too much.

_I'm really sad that Jacque died. I'm really going to miss him. We've been through so much together. I miss you too Sirius. I hope to see you soon. It seems like the attacks are just getting closer and closer! My parents are completely oblivious, they don't like hearing about anything magical related, even if it involves them directly. I don't know what to do… Well, I must be heading off now. Mother is dragging me to church. I don't mind so much though, she's taking me out for brunch and shopping afterwards. So I suppose it isn't too bad. _

_I love you _

_Ivy. _

Sirius set the letter down and grunted when he noticed the bird had collapsed into his oatmeal. "Ruddy bird." he grumbled, picking it up gingerly by the leg and washed it off. Grumbling as he dumped the rest of the food down the sink, he watched the small bird hop around on his counter, fluttering a bit and then started to peck at his fingers affectionately. "Alright, alright, I'll write a letter!" he wrinkled his nose at the owl. Although really, Sirius just wanted to visit Ivy… flicking his wand lightly, he haphazardly set the rest of the dishes in the sink and leaned against the counter. He was glad he could use magic outside of school now… and it was much easier to get around through apparation, and he would've just loved to apparate and see Ivy, but it just occurred to him now, that he had no idea where she lived! The whole time they were at school, he still had no idea where she lived. Sure, she mentioned Paris, but that city was huge, how in the bloody hell was he going to find her? He'd never been to Paris before either so he had no idea where to even begin.

The owl, no longer covered in Sirius' breakfast, spread its tiny wings and zoomed around the kitchen. Unfortunately, it collided into the light fixture and fell onto the table, landing on his magazine. As he reached over to retrieve it, he paused, staring down at the motorcycle. A smile crept over his lips, he had an idea.

It was a hot evening and it kept Ivy up all night. She paced in her room, trying to cool down, stripping out of her night dress so she was only wearing a camisole and shorts, her long red hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and part of her bangs were sticking to her forehead. It was a good thing it was late, because Ivy would not stand looking like this much of a wreck. The night before, Ivy had gotten a letter back from Sirius, which lay open on her vanity. Walking across the room, she sat down on the pouf and sighed. Sipping some water, she glanced over the second half of the letter. It was quite long actually and most of it was nothing really important, but it was nice reading it. His handwriting was neat and flowed across the paper nicely. Ivy was jealous really, Sirius always had nicer handwriting than her. She decided that it was because she was better at Quidditch that her penmanship suffered. Sure, it didn't make sense, but it was alright in her mind. _I miss you. And I'll see you soon. _she read over again, the last bit of the second page that was sticking out from under the envelop that rested on top of it.

"If only…" She muttered. Moments later, the silence was broken by the loud roar of an engine. "_Sacre blu, what idiot is revving their engine at this time of night!" _Ivy grunted in French, standing up and pulling out her wand, ready to hex the nose right off that inconsiderate bloke. "Wrong person to wake up." Ivy snorted and threw open the windows open, and screamed. Sitting there in front of her, was the offending vehicle, floating a good… 20 feet in the air, bobbing slightly, and puttering loudly.

"_Bonsoir!" _Sirius said with a grin, taking off his helmet. Ivy stared at him dumbfounded, absolutely speechless.

"Y-y-you idiot!" She finally stammered. "Land that and hide it! Quick! Before you wake up the rest of the damn neighborhood! Oh, lord, and my mother! Hurry!" Ivy scolded him and stepped back from the window, closing it shut. She could hear footsteps coming from down the hall. Moments later Sirius appeared, grinning wider than ever. Ivy, who was happy to see her boyfriend, wished he had much better timing. Shoving him onto the bed, he smirked but it was quickly hidden when she threw her blankets over him and nearly sat on the poor boy.

"Ivy? What's wrong?" Her mother asked, opening the door.

"N-nothing mother." Ivy answered leaning back a bit to conceal the lumpy figure on her bed that was Sirius Black. "I… I just had a night terror that's all. What a rude person, coming through on their motorcycle so late at night. Roaring through the neighborhood." Ivy added on, slowly moving into bed.

"Indeed. Well, good night then Ivy." Her mother smiled at her and then closed the door. Ivy laid there, half under the covers, she could feel Sirius' hand on her leg. However, she didn't respond until she heard the bedroom door of her parent's room shut. As soon as it did, she grabbed her wand. "_Muffliato." _She hissed and then pointed the wand at Sirius' nose. The smile instantly vanished from his face.

"Whoa! Whoa whoa! Ivy calm down! I… I just wanted to surprise you!" He said quickly, hands up in defense.

"Surprise? You damn near scared me to death!" Ivy lowered her wand and sighed, looking at him. Her eyes were narrowed in a glare, before they softened and her lips turned up into a smile. "You're a bloody idiot you know that?" Ivy threw her arms around his neck and held him close. Sirius grinned once again, embracing the redhead tightly and kissed her head.

In Sirius' mind, this went a bit more smoothly, but in retrospect, this wasn't very well planned out at all. For one thing, Ivy had no idea he was coming, although that was part of the surprise, but the time it took to get there, it was difficult, especially following that little owl. _And _not to be seen by muggles? For the most part, Sirius actually used this motorcycle on the roads, but when it was darker, or the traffic was too much, he'd take to the skies. It was a nice trip, but he was definitely going to plan this out better the next time. "Sorry." he said with a light chuckle, tilting Ivy's head up and kissing her softly on the lips. "Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No, I was already awake. But I thought you were some bohemian nutcase running through the neighborhood on your bicycle! I was about ready to jinx your face off!" Ivy said with a small laugh. Sirius laughed nervously and looked off to the side. Definitely going to plan this trip better next time. "Oh, but I'm so glad to see you!" Ivy hugged him close and Sirius relaxed, feeling much more at ease now that he had her in his arms. "How did you find out where I live anyways?" She asked, frankly it was a bit odd.

"I followed your owl. It was quite difficult, believe me. I'm sure I would've been here a week ago if I didn't keep losing the damn thing. It's amazing I found it again. I'm quite sure I went to the wrong country more than once." Sirius shook his head. What an adventure indeed. It was a shame James couldn't come along, he was sure his friend would've enjoyed that trip. He was surprised everyone encouraged him to go, especially Lily who was practically shoving him out the door the morning he left. Sirius was glad that he had such great friends that supported him. Even if he had a record of doing incredibly stupid things. "But I'm here now. I missed you so much." Sirius kissed her again and shrugged off his leather jacket.

"I missed you too Sirius. And as much as I love your surprises, perhaps a heads up would be nice." Ivy sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Especially for something like this! Oh, I'm not even decent…" Ivy muttered, glad it was dark. But still, through the light of the moon it was obvious she was in just her pajamas. Ivy got up, heading to her closet to put on… something a bit more than the scraps of clothing she currently had on.

"Why are you even bothering?" Sirius grinned, getting up and shrugging off his leather jacket, setting it aside on the floor. "I've already seen you in far less…" He leaned down, ready to embrace her, but stumbled as he only embraced air.

"Sirius!" Ivy popped up behind him, holding a t-shirt to her chest. It was dark, but it was obvious she was blushing. She heard him chuckling and she smacked him lightly on the arm. "Goodness, were you always such a brute?"

"And when were you such a lady? If I recall, the first day we met you were shoving me around a train looking for your rat." Sirius smirked, turning to face her. This time, he made sure to get a hold of her as he placed his hands on her waist and held her close, looking down at the girl.

"I can be a lady! In fact, a proper lady wouldn't even have a boy in her room at this time of night! I should kick out right now!" Ivy answered reaching up and cupping Sirius' face.

"Well, it's a good thing you're not a proper lady." Sirius chuckled, taking a step forward towards the bed, forcing Ivy to move back as well. "They're not my type anyways."

"Oh? And what is your type? You know when I first met you, I thought you'd be fancying James Potter the way you two were attached at the hip!" Ivy teased back, squeaking as she fell back onto the bed, Sirius rolling on top of her, his long hair falling around them.

"Oh now now, Ivy! That was uncalled for!" Sirius chuckled, silencing her with his own lips before she could retort.

The next morning, Ivy woke up early as usual, to the smell of food drifting up from downstairs. She stretched, feeling content and comfortable. The sun was shining down on her through the open window… and Sirius' warm body was laying beside her, sleeping peacefully. The red head rolled over, pulling the covers up to her chest and watched him. He had his arm draped around her and was muttering something that sounded very much like 'throw the stick'. Ivy couldn't help but laugh quietly at the utterance and leaned over, kissing him very softly on the nose. She was careful not to wake him as she slipped out of bed and reached for a robe, stepping over her shirt and slipping another on. Ivy nearly tripped over Sirius' jeans on the way to her dresser to find more clothes she could wear downstairs.

Her mother nearly dropped the plate of beignets she was carrying as her daughter suddenly appeared behind her. "Ivy! What have I told you about doing that devil's work in this house!" She scolded, placing the plate down on the table. Ivy smiled a little, even her mother's ranting about her dislike of magic couldn't put her spirits down. She looked down at the pastries and her smile widened. They smelled delicious and she was sure Sirius would appreciate them.

"I'm sorry mother. It's just more convenient." Ivy explained with a shrug. Ever since she turned 17 and returned to her parent's house she was doing magic left and right. Retrieving objects, apparating up and down the stairs, just a number of things she could never do before. And it was amazing.

"Did you hear that racket last night?" Her father asked, peering above his newspaper.

"Yes, it woke me up. It was probably just a bunch of teenagers showing off." She answered. While the red head was comfortable with doing magic around her parents - even if they weren't - she definitely wasn't comfortable enough to tell them that her boyfriend had snuck into her room in the middle of the night. Breakfast was a quick ordeal, but she managed to save a few of the sweets and some fruit and poofed it back to her room where it would be waiting for Sirius on her vanity.

Sirius woke up when the sun was shining down on his face and he couldn't hide from it anymore. Which was rather unusual, because he didn't remember having his window that close to his bed. But when he opened his eyes and found himself staring at a bright, colorful room with a poster of the French National Quidditch Team on his door. It took a few moments to realize it wasn't his door that he was staring at. The memories of last night then gathered in his mind and he couldn't help but grin. There was a crack and he looked up, spotting Ivy in a robe, her red hair sticking to her face lightly, a towel draped over her neck. "Bonjour." Ivy greeted him with a smile as well, striding across the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning down, gracing him with a good morning kiss. This was definitely an amazing way to wake up in the morning. Even if it was early.

"If I knew my mornings were going to be like this, I would've gotten here sooner." Sirius laughed, brushing his dark hair out of his face.

"You'll have to wait for my parents to leave to use the bathroom. But they shouldn't be long. They were already dressed for work when I went downstairs. I brought you up breakfast. My mother made beignets!" Ivy explained and got up, bringing the plate over to Sirius. "I hope you slept well, I want to take you around the city."

"That sounds brilliant." Sirius answered, eagerly reaching for the sweet pastry. "These are delicious." he said, powdered sugar coating his nose. Ivy wiped it off with the sleeve of her robe and smiled at him. Yes, this was definitely perfect.

And the day was even more amazing as it went on. When they left the house, Sirius was surprised to see Ivy in regular muggle wear. And not only that, a dress. He remembered her saying something about always wanting to be fashionable in Paris, and at the time, when they were sitting on the dusty floors of the Shrieking Shack, the thought was ridiculous, but now… well looking around, he could see everyone was dressed to impress. It was nice to see Ivy in such clothing though. It was flattering for her. It was simple, a white dress with large yellow flowers printed on and even, a pair of heels. She even had a big white sun hat to match everything. "I didn't think I'd ever see you in a dress." he teased. For some weird reason, he always imagined Ivy dressing like she did at school, with just jeans and a t-shirt, if she wasn't wearing her uniform. It was a nice change of pace.

"Well," Ivy spun around, the material around her knees spun with her before settling down, "it's almost a rule here. To look nice. At least for me it is. I don't know what it is about Paris, but always feel like I need to dress up." She shrugged.

They hopped onto Sirius' motorcycle, with Ivy behind him, clutching his waist tightly as they sped through the streets, getting to the center of town where they could walk around. Their first stop was a café with a wonderful view of the Eiffel Tower just across the way. They sipped coffee and ate biscuits, talking and chatting the day away. Sirius never felt so free, sitting there with his hand in Ivy's, speaking openly, kissing openly. Their relationship had been a secret for so long, but, there was no way any Death Eaters could be here now, and Roelen was no longer an issue. As much as he loved Hogwarts, Sirius much preferred to be spending his time out here with Ivy. It was probably the happiest day of his life, and he couldn't take his eyes off his beautiful girlfriend.

And apparently, neither could another boy who started to approach them. "Oh no…" Ivy muttered quietly as a sandy haired teenager came up to their table, looking a little bewildered. "Just, play along." She whispered to Sirius, squeezing his hand lightly. "Bonjour Philip." Ivy smiled, tucking her long red hair behind her ear. Philip smiled at her although, his smile wasn't as broad as his gaze rested on Sirius. The Marauder couldn't help but smirk in reply. He must have looked quite a sight next to Ivy. She was all dolled up, ready to go to a gala at any moment, while Sirius, he was wearing dark, worn jeans, boots, and a white t-shirt. His dark hair was messy from the motorcycle ride and a pair of sunglasses resting on top. He loved that look Ivy gave him when she turned to him. She often said he looked just like those men in the stories she read.

"Hello Ivy. It's a beautiful day out." Philip was polite. "I'm Philip." he introduced himself, holding his hand out to Sirius.

The teen glanced down at it and shook the boy's hand gruffly. "Hello." He answered simply. When he let go of Philip's hand, he put his arm around Ivy, holding her close. "Whose the bloke?"

"Be kind." Ivy scolded him playfully, leaning up to kiss him. "This is my good friend Philip." She ignored the slight wince Philip made when she introduced him as 'friend'. "Philip, this is Sirius. We met while I was away at Marigold's." She explained, crossing one leg over the other. Ivy casually sipped her coffee and glanced up at the boy across her, who suddenly looked a little uncomfortable. She pitied him really. He really was a decent boy, and a good friend, but her interest laid else where. "He telephoned and told me he was near by, so I thought I'd show him around the city."

"Oh. Well, if that's the case I suggest you…" Ivy was surprised that Philip had given a couple of recommendations, but she accepted them gracefully, and added a kind request not to tell her mother about this. He seemed to understand, which was great.

"He fancies you doesn't he?" Sirius chuckled as he watched the boy walk away.

"Used to. I think he finally got the hint. Or he thought you were scary and didn't want to make you angry." Ivy laughed as she finished her coffee. "I say we see these places, don't you think?"

They visited the chapels and several shops and bakeries and various stores. Ivy had bought several things, including some new clothes for Sirius, since the teen didn't really pack ahead and brought much warmer clothes than he thought he needed. Ivy was so glad that she was a witch, because when they turned the corner and was out of sight, she sent the bag straight to her room. Afterwards, they drove around on Sirius' bike again, just driving around aimlessly until they found a large field full of flowers. Ivy could hardly wait to get off the bike and just run through the field. It was empty, so immediately Sirius changed into a dog and chased after her. She did cartwheels and rolled down the hill, and the two laid there in the grass for hours.

The happy couple sat on the hill, watching the sun go down in the distance. "This… was amazing. I don't think I've ever had a better day here." Ivy grinned at Sirius, leaning against him. He happily wrapped his arms around Ivy, holding her close and kissed her head.

"I don't think I ever would've had a day like this if I hadn't met you." It was sappy, but true. Sirius couldn't imagine what his life would be like if he hadn't met Ivy. Sure, it had its ups and downs, but he knew that everything did.

"You know, for some time, I didn't think I ever would. You were constantly surrounded by women if you weren't with your friends." Ivy smirked. "Lily used to _loathe _you and James for awhile. And she almost got me to as well. Funnily enough I think I ended up liking you all more, because Roelen hated you so much." She laughed at the memory. It seemed like such a long time ago. Meeting Roelen, dating Sirius secretly. She couldn't believe her time at Hogwarts was over. It certainly was an experience. "Roelen would never do anything like this for me."

"Of course he wouldn't." Sirius agreed, adjusting himself so he could gather her further into his embrace, setting the red head on his lap so she was straddling him. The look of the setting sun shining its orange lights behind her was breath taking. Everything about her was absolutely amazing and beautiful. "I love you Ivy."

"I love you too Sirius." Their lips met in another passionate kiss, one filled with emotion and feelings. It was one they had never shared before… only because they did not know how, until now. When they finally pulled away, Ivy had been left breathless. Sirius could feel her chest moving against his own. And he was quite positive, their hearts were beating at the same time. "Let's head back to the city. It's a completely different place when the sun goes down."

It was a perfect ending to the perfect day. Sitting on top of the Eiffel tower, watching the fireworks go off into the summer night. And the next three days were just as wonderful. On the fourth day, Ivy decided they should stay in. Her parents were home however, and they would not be able to roam around as easily, but they were both perfectly content in staying in her room all day. Sirius was currently in his dog form, laying across Ivy's lap as she pet his head and read a book, singing to herself softly in French.

The song was soothing and relaxing, and Sirius was staring to fall asleep until his doggy ears picked up the sound of footsteps. But before he could warn Ivy, the door opened. "Ivy, I took the liberty of taking your laundry off the clothes line for you. Honestly dear, how do you expect to find a husband - WITH THAT GIANT DOG ON YOUR LAP!" Her mother suddenly shrieked. Sirius jumped, startled, not really sure where to go. He scrambled towards the window, but a large book went flying towards him. It probably would've hit him square in the face if Ivy hadn't pulled out her wand and made it freeze in mid-air.

"Mama! Mama!" Ivy called out, speaking rapidly in French to try to soothe her mother. Sirius couldn't catch most of it, but what he could understand was bits and pieces about how she had found Sirius in an alley on the way back from… church? Or a store, he couldn't remember, and he followed her home. There was a lot of pointing towards him, and Sirius could only sulk on the bed, his ears folded back, tail between his legs. Ivy was pleading with her mother by the way she spoke to her, but her mother still seemed quite upset, with the dark glares she shot at him. It was a good thing he decided to be a dog, because he was quite sure that if he was human, there would definitely be no good way of explaining it. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, and Ivy's father appearing, staring at the dog in shock, before finally pulling his wife away, saying that Ivy was old enough to take care of a dog.

Sirius didn't change back into a human until Ivy had locked the doors and they were alone for at least 10 minutes. Finally, when he stood in the middle of the room, he gave Ivy a nervous laugh. "I do hope I never have to formally introduce myself to your parents. They seem nice enough for muggles, but, wizarding families already seem to have enough trouble with me and their daughters as it is." He chuckled.

"Oh? And exactly what family are you speaking of?" Ivy inquired.

"Hm? I don't know what you're talking about. I never said anything…" Sirius replied, looking out the window, suppressing a grin.

That night, Sirius and Ivy went out again. Although this time they snuck out. Which, frankly wasn't that hard because all they did was apparate out of the house and appeared in town together. Once again, Ivy was dolled up, in a dark blue sailor dress, heels, and her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a white ribbon. Sirius was looking quite dapper as well, since Ivy wouldn't let him out of the house unless he dressed up. The boy wasn't exactly one for dressing up, but Ivy insisted. So he got stuffed in a pair of black slacks and a white button up. However, it was hot so Sirius managed to convince Ivy he could unbutton it a little. So with the top two buttons undone, they finally appeared in the busy streets of Paris.

"You look so handsome." Ivy smiled, fixing Sirius' collar. She noticed there was a bit of lipstick there and easily took care of it with a quick wave of her wand. Really, she loved being a witch. "Let's take a picture!" Ivy announced, since her wand was still out, she wrapped her arms around Sirius, giving him a kiss and with a flick of her wand, there was a flash, and a small photo fluttered down. The picture had the two of them grinning happily and holding. It was a great photo. Ivy made sure to keep it safely in her purse before they headed off to the café.

It was nice to be in a more magical part of Paris, although, Sirius had to admit, Paris seemed to have a lot of magic about it, but of a different kind. Ivy told him that the place they were going to, was a 'bougie, jazzy sort of place with a lot of cool witches and wizards', as Ivy described it. She had only been there a couple of times, but enjoyed it quite a bit.

Upon their arrival, loud music was playing, and the night sky was lit up with many floating lights. A group of wizards were standing on a platform, playing a jazzy sort of tune. Ivy's green eyes lit up when she heard the music and immediately took Sirius' hand. "Oh! I love this song!" And she dragged Sirius to the wooden dance floor that had been set up in the middle of the street.

"Ivy! Ivy! I don't dance!" Sirius called out, standing a bit awkwardly as other witches and wizards danced around them. Ivy wasn't deterred by this and just smirked.

"Well, you are now!" She took his hands into hers and spun herself around. She rocked from side to side with the beat and put one hand around Sirius' waist, the other on his shoulder. "Just follow me, I'll lead." It was definitely awkward at first, and Sirius was quite embarrassed. He was sure if the rest of the boys were here, he'd definitely get laughed at. And he was very glad that none of these people here knew who he was. Looking around, he realized Paris' fashion had extended to even the non-muggles. Normally, when a wizard donned on muggle clothing, they looked quite silly, but everyone here was dressed as nice as Ivy. "See, this isn't so bad." Ivy pecked Sirius on the cheek and continued to dance.

The trumpets blared loudly and after a couple of songs, Ivy was finally able to get Sirius to relax and drop his 'rebellious cool-guy' act and just go along with the music. When they were all danced out, Ivy found them a nice table outside where they could eat. As they sat under the stars, sharing a tiramisu, Ivy sighed happily, looking at Sirius who had made friends with another wizarding couple near by. The two of them were chatting happily and loudly about… who knows what. The red head wasn't really paying much attention. She couldn't imagine they were out here like this. Even in her wildest dreams had she imagined this night. Not that she was upset, in fact, it was perfect. Ever since her Sirius arrived her life had been perfect. It was odd, before, back at Hogwarts, when she was just a shy little girl, she was stuck with Roelen. She would imagine dates with him outside of school, but as the time went on, as he started to change, she imagined herself being as far away as possible from the man. Then Sirius came into the picture, and all the drama that followed. It was amazing how much she had changed. That person she was before, Ivy was completely embarrassed she let herself be that way. Ivy was definitely never going to be that way again.

Ivy frowned a little when she thought of Roelen again. And she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. There was no more friendly feelings towards the man obviously, her thoughts were mostly worry. Roelen was definitely a full-blown death eater by now, creating all sorts of chaos. There was no limit to his power now she was sure, and the thought made her uneasy. The memory of the last time they saw each other was bitter and frightening. The way he towered over her, screaming at her. He had found out she wasn't pure blood, and she thought she was going to die. If he had found out that she was also cheating on him with Sirius, she knew for a fact he would have killed her. And now, Ivy couldn't help but wonder, did he know? There was really no way of being absolutely sure. A few months ago, Ivy never would have thought of going out like this with Sirius, even if they were all the way in France. She was too scared. In all honesty, Ivy was still a little nervous. Roelen could have eyes every where. The Dark Lord did, and she wondered if Roelen would use this to spy on her. Did he even care about her anymore? Ivy certainly hoped he didn't. She sincerely hoped that she was no longer plaguing his thoughts. She was just an ex-girlfriend now. Certainly Roelen wasn't going to hold a grudge and hunt her down…

An arm around her made her jump and she turned, pulling herself back to reality. "Babe? You okay?" Sirius asked, tilting his head to the side in a very dog-like manner. "You're looking a little… you kind of look like James when we're about to have a test." The teen chuckled, tucking a loose strand of red hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Ivy replied, not wanting to dampen the evening. She gave him a smile and Sirius leaned over and kissed her. He always made her feel better. "And I don't look anything like James, thank you very much."

It was very late by the time they were finally crawling into bed. Sirius, still damp from his shower, fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Ivy, unfortunately was still haggard with her previous thoughts. As wonderful as the evening was, that thought in the back of her mind just wouldn't be silenced. It made her heart clench, and she felt awfully guilty about letting it get to her. Sitting on the bench beneath her window, she sighed, staring out the window at the moonless night outside. It was quiet, except for the sound of Sirius' soft snores behind her. An old Daily Prophet was sitting by her. The picture on the front was far from pleasant. Flames rose from a muggle house, with the headline reading **Family of Muggles Killed. Death Count Continues to Climb.** Ivy turned the paper over. She didn't want to think about it anymore. As much as she wanted to live in her perfect world, with Sirius, having beautiful days and magical nights, she knew there was another world out there, that was quickly closing in on her life. She hugged her knees to her chest and sighed. Paris seemed to no longer be under many attacks, although occasionally, on the news, she'd hear people going missing, or found dead. It was sad and disheartening.

Looking over her shoulder, Ivy smiled at her sleeping boyfriend before quietly stepping out of the room. Heading down stairs, she made her way into the kitchen. With a quick wave of her wand, a tea cup floated down from the cabinets and filled itself with hot water. Ivy dug around the cabinets for tea, and found a box up top, just barely within her reach.

"You know I hate it when you climb on the shelving like that!" A soft voice came from behind her. Ivy whirled around, spotting her mother and laughed nervously, climbing down, the box in her hand. "Why don't you just use your magic?" Ivy's mother asked.

"I thought you didn't approve of it." Ivy replied curiously, heading back to the table where she sat down, dipping the bag into the hot water.

Ivy's mother looked over at her daughter. They looked very similar. Her hair was a little darker, but their faces made them obviously mother and daughter. "I don't… but, it looks convenient at times." She answered. Ivy looked back at her mother and smiled a little. "Why don't you brew me a cup then?" It was a little startling, but Ivy's smile broadened more as she conjured another cup of tea for her mother. "You're really good at that." She muttered.

"It's simple magic really." Ivy shrugged and handed the cup to her mother once it was done. "How come you're up? It's late." She asked.

"I was up waiting for you to get home. Where were you, out so late?" Her tone was gentle, but stern. Ivy looked nervous for awhile. "Was it with that boy I saw you with yesterday?"

"Boy?"

"Don't play dumb Ivy. I saw you two outside the house. Is he like you?" Ivy just stared at her mother, speechless. "Honestly Ivy. You're seventeen. I would be upset if a beautiful girl like you wasn't seeing anybody. Are you ever going to introduce him to us?"

"I…" Ivy wasn't quite sure what to say. And just sipped her tea quietly. Her mother had spotted her with Sirius… and, oddly enough she didn't seem mad. It was a little odd. Normally the two of them have little spats about magic and her tom boyishness. Although, she was definitely going to leave out the fact that he was upstairs, sleeping in her bed.

"Whether he is a warlock or a wizard, or whatever he is. I want to meet what ever boy you'd put a dress on for." Ivy's mother chuckled, leaning over and kissing her daughter on the forehead. The witch couldn't help but laugh as well. Her troubles seemed to wash away for again. "You look worried."

Ivy was silent. Did she want to tell her mother about what was going on in the wizarding world? She felt that if she did, her mother would disapprove of her magic even more. But on this late night, Ivy couldn't help but take the chance. "There's… there's some terrible things happening out there." Ivy explained. Deciding she wouldn't get into too many details. "Those disappearances, and the murders. They're… well, I'm sure most of them are magic related. There's someone out there attacking muggles… I mean, non-magic people." Her mother's frown wasn't very reassuring. "It doesn't seem as serious here, but, I'm worried. I'm worried what would happen if it did become more dangerous here. You have no idea how to protect yourselves. My charms can only do so much." The witch was nearly in tears at the thought, and she sniffled, wiping her eyes.

Her mother wasn't really sure what to say, yet, the silence in the kitchen wasn't uncomfortable. "I'm sure this doesn't help you deal with the fact that I'm a witch doesn't it?" Ivy asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Your father and I have dealt with that a long time ago." Her mother said quietly, putting her arms around her daughter and hugging Ivy tight. "You may be a witch, but you're still my daughter." They sat in silence for several moments, Ivy crying in her mother's arms. After some time, Ivy pulled away, wiping her eyes again and smiling. A weight that she was unaware she was carrying, had been lifted from her shoulders. "Your parents may have accepted what you are, but, why don't we keep it a secret within the family hm? I don't want you burned at the stake." Ivy laughed again and nodded. "If you aren't thinking of going to bed any time soon, tell me about this boy."

"No! You will not be hexing my mother!" Ivy scolded Sirius as the two of them stood outside the next morning. "She already spotted us out in the garden, so I might as well just introduce her. She's really not that bad. It's daddy I'm a little worried about." Ivy muttered quietly, looking off to the side. The red head shook her head and sighed. "I already told them you were coming over for breakfast. They already know you're a wizard, so don't fret too much about it. Just, try not to do a lot of magic in front of them. They're still a little… jumpy about it." Ivy smoothed down the front of her long skirt. "Just relax. I'm sure they'll love you." She stood up on her toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Remember, you're staying in a hostel in the city. We met in the library and I tutored you in muggle studies."

"Well, that isn't a lie." Sirius answered. The look on his face told her he was still nervous about this.

"You'll be fine. Really. Just, be yourself, for the most part… oh! And don't mention a thing about Roelen!"

"Believe me, I wont."

The breakfast wasn't as bad as Ivy thought it would be. Sirius was charming as always, and seemed to warm up to her mother immediately. Although, when he first met her father, the man seemed to bulk up a bit more, and when they pulled away from the handshake, Sirius was nursing his knuckles. But after that, the two seemed to get along quite well, and they were happily chatting away about, motorcycles of all things. Ivy had no idea her father was so fond of them. He hated riding on his bicycle, so she figured a motorized version of that would be even worse for him. But, she supposed boys would be boys. As they spoke, hardly noticed a brown blur until it suddenly collided into her shoulder. "ouch!" Ivy yelped and gathered the hyperactive owl. She had wondered where the thing had gone off to these last few days. Untying the large envelope from its leg, she opened it, and pulled out the card inside.

"AH!" She squealed, causing everyone to jump and look at her. Poor Sirius even spilled coffee down his front, sputtering as the hot liquid dribbled down his chin. "Oh, Sirius I'm sorry." She said with a grin. He just tried not to curse and dabbed at his shirt before fumbling around with his wand. "But look! Oh look Sirius! James and Lily are getting married!' Ivy cried out in happiness. Startled, Sirius suddenly turned his shirt into feathers, which scattered everywhere.

"R-really?" He looked over at the card and grinned widely. "I knew it was going to happen!" Sirius was quite excited for his best friend and knew he would have to write a letter right away. In fact, he was so excited, he hadn't noticed his lack of shirt until he felt a light breeze across his chest. Turning red, he apologized immediately, cleaning up the feathers and restoring his shirt with a flick of his wand. He grinned widely at Ivy's parents who looked a little concerned, but at least they weren't mad.

As excited as Ivy was to go to the wedding, she couldn't help but worry about her parents. Leaving them alone. It took the convincing of Sirius, and her parents, but eventually, she agreed and started to pack things up. They were going to stay at Sirius' place until the wedding, and she would return a few days afterward. Of course, before she left, Ivy and Sirius put up a series of protection spells around the house. It was strange, she never expected her parents convincing her to go to a wedding in another country. As she got onto the back of his motorcycle, Ivy hung on tight and waved to her parents. "So Ivy, when are you getting married?" Ivy's mother teased.

"Mama!" Ivy pouted, blushing. Sirius looked back at her and smirked. Ivy blushed a bit more and smacked him lightly. "What's that look supposed to mean!"

"Nothing." Sirius teased and waved Ivy's parent's goodbye.

_**End note: **__I know, I put notes in everything. I apologize. But, alas, this chapter is16 pages long, and not done, so it's being broken up into two parts. Also, a shout out to my wifey who keeps pestering me to update this for everyone, and herself of course. Also, this isn't one of my best chapters, I apologize. _


End file.
